Eternal Bloodline:  Renesmee's Story
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: This is the future of Twilight.  Renesmee's growth into an adult and marriage to Jacob but she still has a change to endure.  She realizes that she can give birth but time is running out before her final vampire change.  See the family legacy unfold.
1. Catchup

_You know most parents think that the worst thing that could happen to them is to outlive their children. I believe that the worst thing is not knowing your children's future and wondering if they are okay._

Chapter One: Catch up

So let me catch you up to speed on what has happened to me and my family for the past few years. For two years "pre change", I loved both a vampire and a werewolf. During this time my human life was put in jeopardy more than once. My love life suffered and excelled both at the same time. Then I married the vampire, gave birth to a human-vampire hybrid and my best friend werewolf imprinted and fell in love with my adorable half vampire child. I know what you're thinking all this is make believe and I'm pulling your leg but I assure you that this is definitely my life and as crazy as it sounds I wouldn't give it up for anything!

One day while hunting with my beloved daughter and my best friend, a "cousin" of our family saw her hauntingly beautiful and porcelain like skin and assumed she was one of the forbidden immortal children. Many years ago, vampires created immortal children barely older than toddlers and tried vehemently to control their bloodlusts. But the children, frozen in time and mental capacity were uncontrollable and the ruling class of vampires, the Volturi, condemned them all to death. Our cousin, Irina thinking my child was one of these monsters ran to the Volturi and openly accused us of a crime we did not commit.

The Volturi, used my changing as a disguise to see my daughter Renesmee. But they definitely weren't expecting what happened next. My wonderfully eccentric sister-in-law Alice searched the world (literally) and found a man just like my daughter, a human-vampire hybrid. After retelling his story and how he has three sisters from the same vampire father the Volturi were satisfied that my daughter could be left alive!

Knowing that my daughter was now safe from annihilation should have made my vampire life easy but of course I should know better than that. Apparently I am doomed to a life of suffering and ecstasy (both at the same time). Nahuel, the only male hybrid in existence warned us that in six short years my daughter would be full grown and eternally ageless from that point forward.

The next few months or so went on as normally as possible considering our circumstances. Edward and I loved each other fiercely, Jacob's pack grew by two (Quil and Embry), and Sam tried to reconnect the two packs but Jacob was not having that. He knew that one day we would move away with Renesmee and he planned to come with us (with or without the pack). I practiced my shielding ability by cloaking Jacob's thoughts from Edward for hours at a time. I also gave Emmett every fighting chance to beat Edward in a fight by shielding his thoughts as well. But most of all Edward preferred when I lifted the shield from my own mind so that he could hear my thoughts. He spent those days as giddy as a school girl just loving the inner ramblings of my thoughts. I confess, I enjoyed it as well especially when I learned to control it through all his _interruptions _involving my throat and his unyielding lips! Oh man, will I ever be able to control my lust for Edward?


	2. Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unexpected

"Whoa! What. Was. That? How did..? Did she…? Was that blood in that bottle? " Charlie said, after Renesmee touched his cheek in her special way.

I guess I should have seen it coming, nothing ever lasts in my world. Charlie and Renesmee were playing in the living room, surprisingly he was quite acceptable to Nessie showing him her first memory of me. From that point forward need to know became tell me everything.

After Edward and Carlisle and Esme and I explained it all, the only question Charlie had was what do you mean you were created in the 1640s?

Of course after telling Charlie everything, I spent every one on one session with him explaining such things as imprinting, abilities, and hunting. Especially hunting.

"But I don't think it's wise to let her hunt wild animals, even if she is indestructible!" Charlie said. (Looking like such a grandfather that I had to choke back a chuckle.)

"Dad, I know she showed you many of her hunting trips with Jacob. Why can't you just accept that she is stronger than most grown men?" I pleaded.

Charlie grunted and grumbled and brooded and paced but eventually agreed to disagree with me. And of course he had one compromise, Renesmee had to visit Charlie immediately after every hunting trip. It took awhile to explain to him that every trip would be at all hours of the day and we would have to call in advance to let him know when. He then pleaded down to a call before and after during the crazy hours of the "days".

But anyway, I digress… Back to the synopsis of my new life, I _live, _I _love, _but my heart does not beat (so to speak).

So it has been a little over four years since that day in the clearing where I nearly gave my only child off to a giant werewolf for safekeeping. My vampire mind seems to keep pace with Edward's speed and I now speak 7 languages and am learning 3 more currently. I found that I have a passion for the violin that equals Edward's love of the piano. (Esme couldn't be more excited!) For every day that I spend with my shield "turned off" I spend another day shielding the family so that Edward can have some peace and quiet. Jasper and I have many a long talk discussing the reasons why my transformation was so much easier than his. I believe it has to do with his ability to sense all the moods swirling around him at a given time. Edward and Carlisle believe that he spent so many years in the depths of bloodlust that complete control may never happen for him. I decided not to give up on Jasper and we started working on some vampire-style anger management practices.

I have given in to Alice's need to shop and be in style and of course Nessie comes with us. Rose of course is in seventh heaven when it concerns Nessie. Of course Jacob hates that Rose is such a doting aunt but he is so in love with Renesmee that he is willing to live with her stink as he puts it. He finished high school on time and thanks to my genius daughter has been studying overtime to keep up with her. Amazingly his metabolism and healing abilities are not the only things on the fast track because of the Quileute shape shifting gene.

Now that four years have passed and the occasional stressful moment from both my father and my mother, she has been asking that Edward and I come to Florida for a visit but I keep putting her off. In a sense of compromising I sent her an extremely expensive computer system equipped with web cam so that I could log on at any time to chat. So far it has kept her satisfied. My biggest problem now is Nessie, in human years she is nearly five years old but in her hybrid years she looks to be about 12 to 15 years old. So imagine my surprise when one morning as I lay in Edward's arm contemplating what I planned on studying today only to hear my beautiful daughter let out a scream that could deafen a normal mother. We ran to her room only to find that she was lying in a pool of blood! Instantly my shield covered her like a blanket! I have only seen Edward freeze into a catatonic state one time before (when he first found out I was pregnant with Nessie)! Shortly after Edward froze, Jacob came bursting through the front door, down the hall and into the room and just like Edward he froze as well. Ugh, men! I of course having once been a human girl knew what I was looking at I just had no idea that it would happen with my hybrid daughter! A period, HER period! OMG! Can this new world throw any more twists at me?

"First things, first." I said. "Boys, out of the room and the house, now. Take your cell and go see Carlisle. I got this covered." I hissed my order to both of them. And strangely enough, they complied. When I was sure they had truly trekked up to the main house, I stretched my shield around both of us and talked in soft whispers hoping neither could hear my whisper from such a distance.


	3. The Talk, Vampire Style

Chapter Three: The Talk, Vampire style

"Mommy, am I dying?" Nessie pleaded. "Renesmee, darling you know better than that." I whispered. "You have read almost every medical journal that Carlisle has and you have an astonishing IQ, why would you ask such a question." I reasoned with her.

"This is your period, and apparently you never cease to surprise us with the changes in your body." I explained.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed and then we can talk. Of course I have to put out a fire at the main house first." I added. "You wash and I'll calm your father down." I said.

"Don't let Jacob worry mom." Nessie squeaked.

Ugh, teenagers, was I this bad?

I called Edward and thankfully when I threw my shield on Renesmee it left my brain wide open so he had already figured out what was happening to her. He was trying his best to calm Jacob down but considering I had already made out the howls of Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry (not to mention a few others that I couldn't discern) I knew that he would not calm down until first he held Ness and second had talked to Carlisle. Also, it didn't help that I could hear Alice in the background yelling at Edward that this whole situation was making it harder for her to concentrate on Nessie's future. Nessie's future? What could Alice see? What couldn't she see? Was something going to happen to her? Would she make it to adulthood? Ugh, pull yourself together Bella! Nessie and Edward need you to be strong. "Edward, give me about half an hour to chat with Ness and I will let her decide how she wants to go about 'being examined', if you know what I mean." I hinted to Edward.

"Of course, my love, call me when she's ready." He said before ending the call.

At that moment I felt her hand on the place where my shoulder met my neck and saw an image of me examining her with only Rose in the room with us. Outside the door was Alice concentrating on Nessie's future while Esme tried desperately to calm down the rest of our unique family. "If that's what you want my darling then that is what you shall have." I promised. "So I'm guessing we won't need half an hour to chat first!" I jabbed.

"Momma, I don't think we have time for that! I can feel myself changing already." She wimpered. When I turned around I knew what she meant it was as if she had grown another inch since yesterday and she had womanly curves and a bosom. Talk about one hell of a growth spurt! As if she was reading my mind or at least my eyes she of course started crying again. "Sssh, ssh baby, we'll figure this out! Don't cry." I cooed as I rocked her side to side.

I used my mind to call Edward and asked that he order a new mattress for her bed to get rid of the scent of fresh blood in our house and to bring the family, Carlisle's books, and to promise that Jacob was calm before he came back. I had examined the damage Jake did to the front door frame when he burst through it earlier and if it wasn't for the love my daughter had for my best friend he would be roadkill for trashing my little house. I jumped a little when my phone rang and Edward said do you know how comforting it is to hear the inner ramblings of your mind! A heat flushed into me like a wrecking ball and I heard him growl on the other end. "Dammit I distracted you again!" He said as he gnashed his teeth together. "Just remember that I love you more! …and hurry back to us." I said.


	4. Puberty of a vampirehuman hybrid

_Years ago I used to worry about fitting in at school or keeping myself from tripping over my own two feet. Now I'm about to examine my own daughter's womb to make sure that nothing was wrong with her vampire-human hybrid anatomy. This seems so wrong yet so right on so many different levels I can't even explain it. Not even with my vampire mentality that can process so many things at one time._

Chapter Four: Puberty of a vampire-human hybrid

So everyone was gathered in my small yet cozy house making it extremely cramped. They were all waiting in the living room as if they were waiting for some wise speech from me. Ugh! Why now does everyone want me to be the all knowing grown-up? I scanned the faces in the room and noticed that only two people seemed calm and relaxed. Alice and Esme. Although Esme did have an underlying sympathy about that calm but I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had recently seen.

Emmett of course let out a little throat clearing sound that made me realize everyone was still waiting on an answer.

Rose gave me a reassuring squeeze and I started explaining what exactly was happening to Nessie. Apparently the rapid aging wasn't the only thing that happened rapidly. Her period had also went through a rapid cycle spanning approximately 2 hours. There was no sign of any type of scarring or damage to her womb and along with the curves she had already developed it seemed like her body was going through a type growth spurt. And from what I could calculate so far, it looked as if she would probably go through her cycle every 14 – 17 days.

All this knowledge of course left the room divided as to what they should be expecting. Emmett seemed bored but concerned about his niece. Part of that was probably an act for Rose's sake but I didn't let him know that I could see through it. Esme of course had a smile on her face and kept patting Carlisle's hand saying everything will be alright. Jasper seemed to be distracted by the scent of blood in the air but I believe the sessions I had put him through were starting to work. Carlisle and Edward of course were discussing the scientific aspect of such probabilities stemming from a human-vampire hybrid and I think one of the items they mentioned had to do with procreation! My daughter can possibly have children? This I could definitely not wrap my mind around.

Ah Jacob, poor Jacob! I know that he heard everything that I just explained but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off the door behind me. I know he wanted to know why she hadn't come out and all I could give him as an answer would be she'll come out when she's ready. Most definitely not the answer a werewolf, who has imprinted on a human-vampire hybrid who just had her first period in front of most of her family, wants to hear so I said nothing.

As everyone broke off into groups to discuss what they felt was most important I found a moment to grab Alice and to learn what she saw.

"I know you saw something Alice, you haven't been this calm since you let Edward know how long it would be before I woke from the change!" I blurted.

"I knew you were awake, you were way to still to have been unconscious!" She said.

"Ssh, that's a discussion for another time and place, don't change the subject what did you see?" I demanded.

"Well, you know everything that I can see involving Ness is fuzzy to say the least and can change with every decision she makes but I can be certain that whatever decision she does make will definitely include Jacob but not you or Edward." She confessed.

"What does that mean?" I pleaded. "Is she in danger?"

"Not that I can tell, she seemed happy when she turned and walked off. Jake was the one that looked scared. She said she was going hunting and her faithful 'dog' was lapping at her heels! But then the image changed to you and Edward, you were frantic and Edward uprooted a tree. The next image I saw was you on the phone, I believe it was Jacob on the other end because you asked why she didn't want to speak to you. -" She paused as if to say more but didn't.

"Is that everything, did you see anything else?" I whispered. "No, nothing." Was all she said.

At that moment, Renesmee emerged from the spare room trying her best to look as if nothing were wrong. I noticed the half a step that Jacob took in her direction before stopping and giving half a nod. It was as if she silently spoke to him using her mind and told him to keep his distance. Everyone softly spoke their concerns to Ness and she acknowledged everyone in return. Edward quickly ran to her side and promised that everything would be fine. He assured her that he and Carlisle were already planning a trip to visit Nahuel and to inquire about his sisters and what to expect between now and when her body reached maturity. All Ness could do was nod. Next Emmett and Esme hugged her and shortly after Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle left to return home. What happened next was quite amazing, Ness walked straight up to Jasper hugged him as tightly as possible took a step back touched his cheek and gave a slight head tilt and grin. Jasper stood there as still as a statue, took a deep inhale of the scent around him and let out half a chuckle. Alice squeezed his arm and said I knew you could do it. I've always had faith in you. Now it makes sense why she was so calm when I came into the room.

From that point forward I knew we would never have a problem with Jasper's control ever again!


	5. Back to Ordinary, so to speak

Chapter Five: Back to Ordinary, so to speak

The next few months went on as ordinary as a vampire's life can be. I hunted, I shopped, I loved, and I worried. I had been nearly perfect on accuracy of my estimate of Nessie's cycle, every 15 days. As part of his own training Jasper would always visit on that day which is exactly what Renesmee wanted. Strangely enough though Jacob was nowhere to be found on those days. I wanted to ask about that but thought Ness would call me an overbearing mom so I kept quiet. Edward and Carlisle took a trip to find Nahuel and came back with little information to go on.

The most he explained was that yes they had cycles but he never spoke to them about it. He knew that at times when they would visit he could smell a faint blood odor on them and knew that it wasn't human or animal. Once they had reached maturity the scent stopped and he never asked questions. "Well back to the drawing board, so to speak." Carlisle said.

Ugh, men. "So that's it, that's all you got out of a month long trip to the jungle." I said.

"Bella, bring it down an octave or two, your making the local _wolves _howl!" Alice trilled.

"Oh give me a break Alice, you know it wasn't that high pitched, otherwise Dad and Sue would have blood coming out of their ears!" I joked. "Besides, I'm not worried about my daughter's health physically, just the mental health stuff." I added with a squeeze to Ness and a wink to Edward.

"Well we did take some time to visit our Amazonian friends and of course had to promise that Ness would come with us next time." Edward said with a quick peck to both Ness and myself.

"Oh man I miss Zafrina's pretty pictures! When can we go mom, tomorrow, next week? Please oh please oh please!" Nessie pleaded.

"Ask your father." I answered. (Especially since I could feel my father's worry and panic coming from slightly behind me.

"Tomorrow, or as soon as you pack your clothes!" Edward added. But before he finished the answer, Ness was already on her way out the door mumbling something about finding her new bikini, sandals, sequined top, khaki skirt… but then made a sudden stop and whispered where's my Jacob.

As soon as I turned to look for him he appeared through a doorway and said never far from you Nessie, never far. Ugh, this is so awkward and uncomfortable that I feel like I might throw up, if I could that is. Quickly she hugged him grabbed his hand and ran back out the door with Jacob at her side. "Ugh, I can't take this whole raising a hybrid child in fast forward!" I cried out as dramatically as possible. Edward looked as if he completely mirrored my feelings but was able to respond with a non fatherly quip of 'she has that affect on people'. _Please, did he actually just say that! _

"Hey, I heard that!" Edward responded and looked a little hurt at the same time.

"Of course you did my love, I made sure of it!" I said. Then Charlie finally spoke up with, 'heard what, no one said anything'. Of course everyone laughed and I had to explain something else to Charlie…

"Did I forget to tell you about the rest of our abilities dad?" I squeaked.

After quite a bit of explaining later, and several beers for Charlie's sake, he said let me get this straight as he pointed around the room to the vampires still sitting there... "You can affect the moods around you, you can see the _possible _future as he made air quotes with his fingers, you can read minds of everyone around you except Bella (unless her _shield _is turned off), and you can protect those around you from a mental attack with an invisible force field of sorts. Is there anything else you need to tell me about like witches or demons or I don't know little green men from Mars." Charlie sounded mad, angry, confused, and sarcastic all at the same time.

"Oh yeah you might need to know that the wolves can communicate telepathically with each other." I added.

"That he already knew." Sue commented as she kissed his cheek and entwined her fingers in his.

_Did my dad just blush, I thought to Edward. _He walked calmly over to me, raised my chin so that I was looking him in the eye and quietly whispered yes to me.

At that moment Charlie decided to let me in on a secret of his that I had been waiting for the last four years. "Bella, since you finally decided to let me in on all the secrets I guess it's time to make this official… Sue and I are getting married!" He beamed as he said the words! "I couldn't be more happy for you dad." I said as I squeezed him only as much as I knew he could take.

Ness came bouncing back into the room and declared herself ready for travel and then asked what all the hugging was about. "Your grandfather just announced that he and Sue are getting married!" Edward replied.

"Jeesh grandpa, took you long enough to get up the nerve." Nessie giggled.

"You mean you already know." I said. And then I looked at Edward to see if he knew. He shook his head and whispered, it's news to me.

"I guessed that if Ness had such a special talent it had to come from somewhere. I was 99% sure that Bella didn't pass the ability on to Ness so I assumed it was you Edward." Dad replied. "Plus Sue wanted to tell you a long time ago and I promised I would find a way to get the truth out of all of you first." Dad added.

"So you have practiced hiding your thoughts from Edward until you could find a way to get us to tell you the whole story. Very cool, dad." I answered.

"Well someone had to get you to act like an adult." Charlie said.

"Love you too dad!" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah enough with the mushy-mushy! When are we leaving for the jungle?" Said my very impatient teenager.

"Dad, was I truly this bad?" I said jerking my chin at Ness as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well you had your moments but no, you were never this bad. It must be from Edward's side of the family or Jacob has too much influence on her." Charlie snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha, you know this attitude of mine comes from Uncle Emmett!" Nessie joked while punching Emmett in the arm.

"Hey don't make me use you as a way to thin the forest, just ask your mom about that, it's fun for me, not for you!" Emmett countered.

Everyone laughed but Edward and quickly Rose positioned herself between Emmett and Edward to make sure that Edward didn't do what I was sure everyone was afraid he'd try.

"Just kidding bro, man you are even more touchy now that you're a dad!" Emmett said.

"Emmett start being nicer to your brother he has many more responsibilities to deal with." Esme reasoned.

"Yes Esme." Emmett said after Carlisle gave him the listen to your mother look.

"Okay, okay back to the situation at hand, our trip to the amazon!" Nessie so impatiently brought us back to the subject.

Quickly I asked Edward his thoughts on Jacob tagging along because I knew that she wouldn't leave him behind. _In my mind I asked him to squeeze once if he was fine with it and twice if he had problems with it._ He of course squeezed twice. _Well if we say no then she will want to stay here where he is and if you insist on her going without him we run the risk of her doing something rash, because she is my daughter after all._ He then squeezed me once.

"So Jake will the packs survive without you for about a month or so?" I blurted not wanting to give Edward a chance to change his mind.

"Huh, why would they need to deal without me? What's going on Bells?" He said cluelessly.

"Isn't he just adorable when he's not paying attention?" Nessie interjected.

"UGH, gross!" A unanimous response came from every vampire and human adult in the room.

"What?" Is all she replied.

"Oh for goodness sake's, I can't take all this tension in the room. Get over it everyone, she's not a normal girl or vampire, so learn to go with the flow." Alice said.

"Let me clue you all in, Jake you're going with them to see Zafrina and Senna. Edward, she'll be a full grown adult hybrid soon so stop acting like she's five years old. Bella, you were just as bad as she was so stop thinking your above this. And Ness, even though you look like you should be about 17 years old you are only five by human years so your parents are bound to freak out from time to time trying to keep up with your 'changes'." Alice said.

"Cool, you really don't mind that I come with Ness on this trip?" Jacob said.

Edward tensed behind me and I quickly shook my head and smiled while I backed Edward to the wall behind us.

"Sweet, road trip!" Ness and Jacob said in unison.

_Edward do the objects of an imprint with a werewolf develop some sort of telepathic abilities? Have you noticed lately that the two of them seem to be in sync as if they are communicating within their heads?_ At that point when I looked at Edward he slowly nodded his head and gave me his worried look. _I guess some day soon I'm going to have to ask her if our hypothesis is true. _He gave me half a smile and a quick peck on the forehead.

"Well then I guess I don't have to worry about my grandbaby in the Amazon if she has two vampires and a werewolf as protection." Charlie said.

"Four vampires." Emmett said.

"Ugh, humidity and a lack of proper living quarters." Rose whined.

Emmett just hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear that made her smile so big I was sure Charlie would be blinded by the light.

"While you are gone I will be busy planning a wedding and no you cannot say no and yes I will not touch anything because the scent would really upset Leah." Alice chimed in.

We all laughed, ah typical Alice, ever the coordinator.


	6. Humidity, my teenager in a bikini, and a

Chapter Six: Humidity, my teenager in a bikini, and a possible fight between werewolf and vampire

So the flights to the Amazon were boring to say the least and flew by in about a blink of an eye. I tried several times to ask my daughter about her connection to Jacob but she just changed the subject and shooed me away.

When we got off the airplane and gathered our luggage Edward went into his normal tour guide overdrive mode. He rented a Hummer for our travel purposes and quickly got us on the way to our jungle home deep in the wilderness. Ness and Jacob were constantly flipping from one view to another and back to each other but never a word was spoken. When I wasn't silently spying on my daughter and her boyfriend I was enjoying the view around me. It was magical, and reminded me slightly of our island honeymoon on Isle Esme. Someday we're going to have to go back.

"We're here." Edward announced.

It was amazing, it was the jungle version of the main house back in Forks. I wondered if there would be another crew of suspicious natives that would worry about Nessie's safety around four vampires. Or if they would even notice that Jacob wasn't what he seemed to be either.

"Tomorrow Zafrina will stop by to greet us." Edward said. "And then you can have a proper tour of the surrounding jungle."

The next day while Nessie and Jake were swimming in the pool and Rose and Emmett were planning their next trip, Zafrina and Senna appeared in the shadows near the tree line.

"Zafrina!" Nessie squealed and bounced into her waiting arms.

"My sweet little child, I have missed you so much. But I guess I can't call you little anymore. You have grown so much I almost didn't recognize you." Zafrina said. "You still have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and even though you have a lot of your father's good looks you are definitely starting to resemble your wonderful mother." Zafrina added.

"Hello my friends, and thank you for bringing this extraordinary child to see our beautiful lands." Zafrina said.

Hellos from everyone around the pool. Zafrina hugged everyone and quickly jumped back into old times and showed Nessie some 'pretty pictures'. I told Zafrina to make them extra scary in the hopes that it would keep her from thinking she could do anything she wanted. Edward of course chuckled but agreed without having to say a word.

We spent the next three weeks exploring and hunting and lounging by the pool. We had fun until one day when Edward and I came back from a hunting trip to see our daughter in the arms of my best friend!

Now I know Edward is fast, even for a vampire but the movement he made next came as a blur even for my vampire eyes. Like a flash of light he jumped across the pool and pulled the two apart which caused Nessie to fall into the pool and broke Jacob's right arm!

I went into overdrive and quickly leapt over the pool and threw my shield on both Ness and Jake then threw my body on Edward! I grabbed his face and forced him to focus on me, quietly reassuring him that everything would be alright! I could hear his growling and heard the rocks beneath him grinding into dust. By this point Nessie was crying and Jake who was panting and moaning from the broken arm was trying to console her. Thankfully Emmett rushed to my side and pulled Edward back into the house while Rosalie held Nessie and softly patted Jake's shoulder.

"Alright, alright everyone needs to calm down before the entire house is destroyed in the process!" I yelled.

"What did we miss, bro?" Emmett shouted at Edward.

I quickly and calmly told them what happened when they first walked in and Emmett tried his best to hide a slight grin. _I guess I'll have to extend my shield to them as well. Just to be safe._

"Okay first things first, Jake sit down on the couch so I can check if you arm is set properly before your healing starts to take effect. Nessie sit down on the chaise lounge at the far end of the room. I need distance between you two right now. Emmett do not let Edward out of your sight. Rose can you find something to help me make a sling for Jacob?" I commanded.

As I fixed Jacob's arm which thankfully was a clean break and an easy set, I asked Ness if what I saw was what I thought I saw. She was crying again and promised that nothing had happened or would have happened. She said she was only upset and Jacob was trying to calm her down.

Edward of course said it was time to go home and almost wanted to ship Jacob back on his own but I knew we would never hear the end of it from Ness so I put the kibosh on that idea.

As we packed I talked to Ness and asked her what exactly she was upset about. What she told me next was a little confusing. She said that she noticed in the last two months that her cycle had slowed and she was scared about the future. I tried to calm her but not knowing what exactly would happen to her had me just as nervous. Plus I kept thinking about the vision Alice had and I wondered when she would run away or if she would change her mind. I also asked about the telepathy thing between her and Jacob and she confirmed my suspicion by answering me telepathically.

_Yes momma, I can communicate with him using my mind! But this is the first time I have tried it on anyone but Jake._

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I squealed.

_Please don't be mad, his imprint is strong but I wanted to lock it in forever! He's mine but daddy won't understand and will try to get rid of him!_

"No, no baby that will never happen, I promise." I said.

"Finish packing and I will send your daddy on a little errand which should help calm his nerves." I said while walking out the door.

I explained to Renesmee my plan for Edward and how it was part an attempt to calm him down and part a way of getting Ness some much needed answers. While I explained I also extended my shield to cover both Rose and Emmett which caused Edward to freak out even further. He had almost gotten away from Emmett's control when I popped my head out of Nessie's room to tell Edward that if he didn't stay put I would leave this house, country, and life with Renesmee in tow and never come back. That kept him still for at least a few minutes longer. I have to admit that even though it was really cruel, it felt good to be the dominant one in this marriage! The one that knew all the answers and could sit back and watch the other focus on learning something new! Ha, this was fun!

"Okay, I have to deal with your father so be good and stay away from Jacob until I work some magic," I said.

"Love you too, mom" Nessie retorted.


	7. mediator to vampire and werewolf

Chapter Seven: mediator to vampire and werewolf

I quickly gave Jacob a smaller rendition of what I went through with Ness and he looked confused at how I could be so calm. When I entered the room he actually backed himself into a corner! I guess he thought I would lunge at him like I did the first night of my new life. I told him I wasn't mad and was actually happy that she had someone she could share her intimate feelings with. "Mom isn't always the first person a daughter wants to go to when you're dealing with body changes and so on," I said. Still confused from my calm demeanor, he looked as if he would say he only wanted her to be happy but kept his mouth shut and just listened to me. I made him promise to keep his distance from Nessie but that they could speak telepathically, that got a little jolt from him and I just waved him off explaining that I'm a mom and I clued in on this a while ago but that Ness just confirmed it minutes ago.

I'll make some sort of an apology to Edward for you being a hormone-filled and imprint confused boy in love with our daughter but I can't promise to get you an apology in return for the broken arm. "How is it by the way," I asked. "Hurts a little, but you set it right so I'll be fine," Jake whispered. _I swear I could her a snicker coming from my bedroom._

"Bella, love will you please tell me why I can't hear anyone's thoughts except my own?" Edward pleaded. "Give me a few more seconds, Edward" I sang as sweetly as possible. I winked at Jacob and told him he could thank me later for blocking his thoughts from Edward and then I hugged him and told him that I couldn't have asked for a better match for my daughter. With that he finally relaxed but decided to go back outside instead of staying in the living room.

Ah Edward. I knew he was from a different time and the _rules_ he followed were different but I didn't think it would be this difficult trying to bring him into the 21st century.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for the last hour and 22 minutes and 34 seconds," he practically screamed at me.

Emmett and I gave each other a look and let out a laugh that made the windows shake and the perfume bottles on the dresser rattle. "Hey little sis, I think I better just stick around for a bit longer until I'm sure he won't try to attack my soon to be nephew-in-law," Emmett snickered. I also couldn't help but find that funny but still had to give him a quick punch for Edward's sake. "Oh sure, make jokes while my daughter's virtue is at stake," he screamed, again. This time I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was so adorable when he acted like an actual father.

"Oh please, give it a rest she's more an adult then you make her out to be," Emmett said. "Even if she is technically five years old but human standards!" Emmett added.

"Edward, my love you need to calm down even though we just hunted your eyes are midnight black!" I reasoned.

"How can you be so calm when you just saw what almost happened out on the patio?" He questioned.

"Well if you give me a moment I will explain, oh and Emmett I'll only need you for another minute or so," I said.

Again I explained my plans to Edward and Emmett and of course Emmett told me that I would owe him big time because he would have to listen to Rose complain about flying back New York with Ness and Jacob before continuing their trip to Africa. "Well Alice will be waiting at JFK to take them the rest of the way home, I'm sure she already saw that vision I sent her way." I explained. And then I promised to shield Emmett's thoughts for a whole month so he had an advantage on Edward. Edward of course growled at the two of us.

"When are you going to take down your shield so that I can hear everyone again?" He questioned.

"When we are on our way to Esme's island," I replied.

Edward of course pouted but Emmett could see that he had calmed down and started his retreat from our room. I gave him one last thank you nod and he hurried down the hall. He must have told Rose what was going to happen because I heard a loud crash and Emmett's nervous voice saying 'easy kitten, it's only a short flight back to New York'. Surprisingly no side comments came from Jacob, he must still be afraid that the overwhelming number of vampires in the house would turn on him.

Edward tried to dissuade me from the trip to the island but I told him we needed it as much as Ness needs some answers. So eventually he gave in and let me take the lead and I am definitely going to make sure that we get some answers as well as some _relaxation _while we are down there.

The next day was packing and hugging and goodbyes and I love yous all around until it was time to get in the Hummer. Edward of course insisted that Ness sit in the front seat while Jacob took the back but I told him they will behave and made sure they were in the back seat together. Boy that was a tense drive.

We watched them board the plane with Rose and Emmett and I could tell Rose was thinking awful thoughts towards Edward and was thankful I was still blocking everyone's thoughts from Edward.

Our flights to the island were uneventful and so was the boat trip. But once we got into the house my memories (blurry as they were) came flooding back. Edward didn't even bother with bringing in the luggage, before I knew he was there we were locked in an embrace! Thankfully my clothes survived because I really liked the outfit I had on. We made love for hours, first in the bedroom then the shower. Next we went out for a swim and made love again. This time no furniture was harmed in the process!

The next day Edward made a phone call I assume to get the cleaning crew to stop by. I could hear the person on the other hand threatening to quit and no longer care for the house if he had brought more 'victims' with him. Ha! I had completely forgotten how the housekeeper had thought Edward was going to kill me or whatever the last time we were here. Edward got off the phone and said they would be here in an hour. "Do me one favor, my love" he said. "Of course, whatever is in my power," I countered. He seemed pleased because his shoulders relaxed and he kissed me softly.

"Can you stay in the back room and let them think I came alone?" He asked.

"Sure, not a problem, but why are you so worried about my well being?" I asked.

"They aren't coming alone, there will be about 7 or so," he replied.

"They are worried that I will try something, even though I explained that I only needed to ask some questions. Since I didn't ask for food to be brought they are worried that there may be more demons than just me here." He explained.

"Oh I see. But if I feel you're getting nowhere with them I will come out to assist." I said.

Edward agreed and I busied myself with making sure the house looked as if only one vampire was 'living' there. When I heard the motorboat coming close I rushed to Edward's side gave him a huge hug and passionate kiss then I wished him luck and told him I would give him a warning before I came out. He kissed me back and proceeded to the front door but waited until I was safely in the bedroom before he opened it.

I smelled nine distinctly human scents and could hear nine racing heartbeats as the procession made its way into the house. Edward politely greeted them all and was given a few short grunts in return. He asked them all to have a seat (of course they preferred to stand) and with that he went directly to the point and declared himself to the humans! I was in shock and had no idea where he was going with this until he explained further that he had been a vampire since 1918 and since that time has lived only on the blood of animals not humans. One of the men quickly spoke up and said he was a liar and that they should waste no more time with this demon but the one female in the group (the housekeeper from our honeymoon) asked him to prove it! _What did she mean by prove it?_ Before I could complete my thought I smelled the familiar hot , wet and coppery scent of blood, human blood! The house was full of shouting and men scurrying about in a protective manner around the woman. Somehow she came in armed with a dagger and had pulled it from out of the folds of her skirt and sliced her arm open! As the men kept shouting I noticed that Edward had not made a sound and that the loudest voice came from her trying to calm them all down. When they were finally silent she said 'look he has not made one movement toward me and has not even tensed at the scent of my blood'.

One man asked Edward if it were true that he had _relations _with a human girl the last time he was here. I heard nothing and assumed that Edward had nodded. He then asked what had become of me but Edward quickly changed the subject to a more pressing matter. He asked if they knew anything about the existence of creatures such as Nessie and whether their future or growth process was known. The oldest man in the group slowly came forward and began to tell a story I found shocking and amazing at the same time…

_She walked into the village one day and proclaimed that her village had been burned down by another tribe and that she was the only survivor. She was quickly taken in by the chief's wife who had given the chief five male children and longed for a single daughter. At the elder meeting they decided to set a husband for her as quickly as possible since she seemed to be of childbearing age and chose the nephew of the chief as her match._

_On the evening of their union the nephew was attacked by a panther in the forest and his remains were found the following morning. Or so we were told by this strange girl. The elders were quick to find another match for her but before the wedding could take place, three more men were found slaughtered in the forest. The elder began to think it a bad omen for taking in the young girl and decided to banish her from the village. Even after being banished she was seen many nights in the nearby forest by the village men. Some of the men claimed to have had relations with her and had barely survived the experience claiming that a demon possessed her and gave her great strength. The warriors tried to set traps for her but she was never caught. More men came forward claiming to have been with her, myself included._ Gasps of shock and disapproval all around, 'boy these are some hypocritical people'.

_As I was saying, yes I was with her but when it was over I saw a sadness in her eyes as she quickly ran back into the forest away from me. One day the son of the shaman decided to go looking for her and to use his magic to banish her for good. He was quite powerful and we all believed that he would be able to destroy her. He left early one morning by himself and did not come back for several weeks. After a few days had passed we thought him dead and had a funeral festival in his honor. More days passed and still no body was found (his or hers). One day around dusk he appeared at the tree line and quickly fell to his knees. We brought him to the shaman and his body looked ravaged by an animal. He had freshly healed bite marks and scratches but they had a silver hue to them and were cold to the touch. What came next was the most bizarre story we had ever heard. She had been looking for a mate and man after man failed to get her pregnant. She had lost all hope when he found her and was quickly seduced by her. She told him immediately after their union that she was pregnant! He thought she had completely lost her mind but he watched her pat her belly and softly sing songs to it. Within hours he could see that her belly was swollen with child and he decided to care for her while she awaited the birth of their child. Four days later the child came into the world as quickly as she carried him! A boy child with her magnificent and endearing eyes! _Man I think he loved her! _As he delivered the child and cleaned him the baby sunk his teeth into his skin! At that moment everything in the hut turned into a blur of chaos. He lunged at his own father sinking his teeth deep into his neck and as some of the men attacked him he quickly beat them off. _

_He killed ten men before one of our larger warriors jumped on his back (while he fed on my own cousin) and broke his neck! We all stood their shocked and not sure of what just happened and then the body moved and was still trying to attack us. We ran out of the hut and set it ablaze! We weren't sure what to do with the bodies of his victims so we burned them as well._

"What happened to the women and child?" Edward questioned.

"We do not know and have never seen her again," the old man answered.

By this time some of the men were getting anxious and wanted to leave but Edward kept piling on the questions and I could see that they would not be of any help so I whispered to Edward that I was going to come out.

When I emerged from the bedroom all the men were stunned into silence. The woman's eyes lit up and she started to run to me but immediately stopped when she realized that I was not human. I calmed her nerves by telling her as quickly as possible that this life was my decision and that Edward only turned me because he could not live without me. She then asked how I survived the birth and I told her that I didn't. She looked confused so I explained further. I told her that my heart had stopped beating during the birth and with the help of some friends I was kept alive while Renesmee was born and then Edward filled me with venom to turn me.

She cried, she actually cried! She must understand how our love crossed the boundaries between humans and vampires and she seemed content with our marriage.

I then pulled out a picture of Renesmee and she squealed as she realized that this girl was our daughter. She saw Edward's color hair and my chocolate brown eyes and knew why we were asking such questions.

"Your daughter is not venomous but she can give birth." She said. I was dumbfounded.

"No ordinary man will be able to give her a child though," said the old man.

"He needs to be filled with magic and the strength of ten warriors!" He completed.

"Jacob!" Edward and I said in unison.


	8. A confrontation with a teen vampirehuma

Chapter Eight: A confrontation with a teen vampire-human hybrid

Edward and I discussed briefly how to start this conversation with our daughter. "Ugh, this is so difficult!" I said. "I wish we had more time but I know she is aging rapidly and I believe her anxiety over the past few months leads me to believe that she figured this out a while ago!" I added. Edward agreed. "So let's give her a call." He said.

"Hi Mom, how's Grandma's island?" Nessie asked.

"Fine sweetie, how is everyone back home?" I answered and asked at the same time.

Ness went on to tell me how Rose and Jacob argued the entire flight to New York and it caused a few strange stares from the humans on the flight! Ness tried her best to intervene but it took Emmett threatening both bodily harm to Jacob and the cancellation of the private trip with Rose to get them both to shut up.

I loved just hearing her voice and it made me feel much better knowing that she was home. But of course I needed to get to the real issue at hand.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen I need to ask you an important question and before I do you also need to know that your father is listening and he is not mad at you in anyway. Silence on the other end of the line.

"Ness did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, mother." She answered.

Man I hate it when she calls me mother, this can't be good.

"Ness how long have you known that you were only _compatible _with Jacob?" I blurted.

Again silence.

"Ness, its okay we only want to help you through this whole _situation_?" Edward added.

"Daddy, I've known that since you taught me about how many chromosomes I had versus vampires and humans. But that's not what concerns me daddy." Renesmee answered.

_What, she knew this for three years? _I had the thought so loud that it actually made Edward jump. He squeezed my hand and kissed my palm then asked her to tell us what was really bothering her.

"My time is running out, either Nahuel didn't calculate it correctly or I am closer to the end of my aging process." Ness almost cried to us. She went on to say that we had to realize that she looked to be almost eighteen years old. We both agreed. At that point Ness broke out into a sort of babble and stutter that was almost incoherent.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm – or Jacob – what if he and I don't want you to – I just need some time to think!" She sobbed.

"Nessie, please calm down, I can't understand what you are trying to say." I interrupted.

But of course Edward understood and he started to tense up again. I asked Ness to calm down and to give me a moment to speak to her dad for a moment. "Okay," she said.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

"She thinks Jacob is going to reject her and she's worried that we won't let her be with him because he's a wolf." He blurted. "I'm not ready to give my daughter away, Bella!" He added.

I told him not to worry that I would work it all out.

"Ness, everything is going to be just fine! Calm down and daddy and I will be home soon. Promise me that you will be good for Aunt Alice until we get back? Daddy and I love you very much. So does Jacob and we couldn't possibly ask for a better match than him." I replied before blowing kisses through the phone and saying goodbye. "I promise, see you soon mom!" She answered.

Our vacation of course was cut short even though I told Edward that we could have stayed a day or two more but he was too preoccupied in the thought of losing his daughter! I did of course delay a trip a few hours considering he wanted to leave immediately with the sun blazing in the midday sky! Now what to do with those few short hours, if I could give a maniacal laugh right now I would…

We spent the afternoon making love in the surf no dolphins this time around though since they now considered us both predators. I wonder if Edward ever thought of hunting them or if he was fast enough. Maybe he would rather the challenge of a shark!


	9. A wedding

Chapter Nine: A wedding

We arrived back in Forks to what seemed like a ticker-tape parade! Charlie and Sue were there and standing even closer than normal (if that's possible)! Seth was there which meant Leah wasn't far behind, no way she would leave both her brother and mother and soon to be step-dad alone around a bunch of leeches as she usually put it. All my vampire family was there but one exception, Renesmee! I started to panic but Alice promised she was running an errand for her and would meet us back at the house. Quil and Embry were there as well and in unison confirmed that Jake was with her and they definitely hadn't flown the _coven_! They both broke out into laughter and it caused Emmett to snicker as well. I gave him a quick cross look and he knew instantly to be quiet otherwise 'little sis' wouldn't shield.

Dad took our luggage and then teasingly said, race you back to the house! Yay, I get to run, it had been so long since I had a good run! "Oh one more thing dad before you try to beat us back to the house," I said as I tossed my strappy stiletto heels into the trunk. I heard Alice make a comment about my fashion sense AGAIN but I just waved her off stating that I preferred to feel the earth under my feet.

When we got back to the house, I found Nessie and Jake playing a video game and of course she was beating him. I'm still not sure if he lets her win or if she is actually better than him. They seemed a little too snuggly so I quickly cleared my throat hoping Edward hadn't noticed. "Mommy, I missed you!" Nessie said. "Hey Bells, Edward!" Jacob said before asking where Charlie and Sue were.

"They'll be back soon, Charlie thinks he can beat us driving while we run." I said.

"Jacob do you have a moment, I need to speak to you man to man if you don't mind." Edward said shocking us all. "Also can everyone in the house please calm down and try to keep your thoughts in check, I promise I'm not going to harm him in any way I just need to talk." Edward added.

"Sure," was all Jacob said in response.

As they left Alice interrupted my conversation with Ness to ask her how the errand went. "Perfectly, of course," Ness said. "They are in the study, and were wrapped but the store owner, I didn't touch a thing." She said.

"What went well, still working on the wedding?" I said to Alice. "Of course, I have made sure that I haven't touched a thing." She responded. "Emily is coming by early tomorrow with a few friends to set everything up and I promised her that you would be here." Alice answered. "You know you are the only vampire she trusts completely, right." She questioned.

"What time, do I need to be the bodyguard?" I said jokingly. "Like I would ever do such a thing? Bella really!" Alice said being overly dramatic. I just waved her off as she said to be her at 9AM.

"So Ness, how are things?" I prodded. "Clever mom, just clever." Ness responded sarcastically.

"Mom is Jacob really safe with Daddy right now?" She asked. "Of course he is, your father couldn't be more proud of your choice in partners. It just hit him that soon you won't be his little girl anymore and he's a little worried that he won't get to see you as much as he likes." I said. "I would never leave either of you!" She cried. "I know that dearest but your father is much more old school than Grandpa Charlie and he knows in a roundabout way what you are probably planning and wants to make sure that you do it right." I confessed. "All I'm going to say is that you know your father would rather you be married first if and when you decided to see how this pans out for you as well as Jacob." I added.

"Ness, I know I can't stop you from leaving when the time comes but know that you have my love and trust. Also, I want to remind you that if this does work the way you are hoping remember that we still don't know a lot about your anatomy. What I mean to say is that if you do get pregnant and the child is a boy there is a good possibility that he would be venomous. It could be devastating if Jacob was bit!" I said.

"I know and I think I have a way of getting around that situation but I can't be sure until it happens. If it happens." Nessie replied.

"Exactly what does that mean, young lady?" I demanded.

"Well it's not going to happen anywhere nearby for the sake of my family and Jacob's but I believe I will have to deliver on my own until I have a chance to tell the child about biting and our diet and venom, etc." Ness calmly answered.

"If you need my help please tell me." I pleaded.

"I wish I could mom but dad will track you. That's why I'm hoping that you could run interference for me. If you do it gives us time to get far enough away so that dad can't track us or hear us." She explained.

"Well I see you have it all figured out, but what about the part of being married first?" I questioned.

"Well if my instincts are right, and I usually am, Dad has finished giving Jacob the you have my blessing but don't go too far with her speech and Jacob is explaining to him that Billy wants to perform a traditional Quilleute ceremony on Tuesday." She answered.

"Tuesday, but Charlie and Sue's wedding is tomorrow and we just got back and oh lord now I'm the one that's not ready." I blurted.

"Mom, everything is going to be just fine." She said.

"How can you be so calm and confident?" I cried.

"Because my family loves me, my father taught me well, and my mother has faith in my strength and abilities." She answered.

At that moment I knew my daughter was essentially an adult and I didn't have to worry about her well being anymore.

Edward walked into the room and had a skiddish kind of smile on his face but gave me a kiss and hugged Renesmee as tightly as she could withstand. When he released her and stepped back to my side he said, 'so Tuesday, do I have to wear some strange tribal outfit?' "Dad, just wear a suit!" She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What did you do with Jacob?" I said.

"Nothing, he is so excited that he just about bolted off to tell Billy but nearly fainted when I tossed him the keys to the Ferrari instead.

"Ugh, men and cars, that is one thing I will never understand even if I have 10 eternities to figure it out." I joked.

"I know, right!" Ness said as I realized that she suddenly sounded like a teenager again.

9AM came by faster than I expected. I could hear the car coming up the dirt drive and gave Edward a quick hug and kiss before running up to the big house to meet Emily. Of course Alice was standing at the back door tapping her foot and looking a bit angry. "Oh stop it, you'll ruin your new heels with all the force you're putting on them!" I joked. Instantly she thawed, 'you noticed, oh Bella I am so proud of you for that, finally embracing fashion'. She quipped.

I gave her a quick hug and said 'I was taught by the best'.

She smiled and fluttered off to make sure all supplies and decorations were ready for the event. Just then the doorbell rang and I strode to the door not knowing what was on the other side besides Emily. When I opened the door I had to control the need to let out a huge laugh. I was sure that when I opened the door I used normal human speed and effort but it still made all five of the women standing behind Emily and Leah jump. Wow, Emily and Leah together, now that was a shocker for me and I thought I might jump a little.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Emily said.

"Emily, it is so great to see you again." I said but held very still not sure if Emily was putting on a front for the scared ladies behind her. At that moment I saw the understanding in her eyes and she quickly jumped forward to hug me there by letting me and the ladies know that I was safe and they in turn were safe.

I walked her through the house giving a brief tour on the way. I let them know where the important rooms were such as the bathroom and kitchen. I assured them if they couldn't find me that they could just ask Leah for assistance as well since she spent enough time here she could walk them to the bathroom blindfolded. This of course was a ruse because I knew not one of them would talk to me without Emily present to guard them. Oh if they only knew how easy it would be for me to restrain all six of them if Leah wasn't present to fight me. But that would just totally freak them out so on with the business of making a wedding happen.

When they walked out the back door with me I heard six distinct gasps and one slightly less thrilled one!

The whole area looked as if a wedding planner had just deliver a wedding in a box kit. Flowers were in vases but wrapped in newsprint. Chairs, tables and gazebos stacked neatly at one end of the clearing. And of course, boxes and boxes of decorations not more than twenty feet from the door.

"The cake will be here at 3PM, if you ladies set up the round table over there Renesmee will make sure the caterer places it perfectly." Alice said.

"As you can see everything has been delivered and is untouched by vampires." She added.

Again gasps from behind me but only five heartbeats were elevated. The day dragged on with questions like where should we put this or how would you like that but Alice was as gracious as can be and Emily started to take a liking to her. When all the decorations were up and the woman had eaten somewhat reluctantly the food that Esme cooked. They all quickly part to go home and get dressed for the ceremony. As they left Sue pulled up and Leah quickly ran to her side. Sue had two garment bags with her one for Leah and the other for herself. Esme showed them to the guest room where they could get changed and I knew that for the rest of the evening Leah would not be more than 10 feet from Sue's side.

The cake arrived and Renesmee showed the caterer where to put it. Slowly everyone started appearing and dad appeared as well. He looked even more nervous than the day I first came back to Forks. The ceremony went smoothly and as the guests left and then Dad and Sue left it finally became quiet again and I realized just how hungry I was. I drug Edward out the door with me. He of course wanted to spend time with Ness but she looked otherwise engaged to me. "Tomorrow, my love, you'll have plenty of time tomorrow." I said.

The next few days before the Quileute ceremony went by fairly smoothly. Edward wanted to spend as much time with Ness as possible and graciously enough Jacob kept his distance from the two. Alice was busy finishing the last touches on the outfit Ness would be wearing and of course had already recommended what outfits Edward and I should wear. I received a call from Dad and Sue and they were having a great time in the Bahamas, courtesy of Carlisle and Esme.

The day of the ceremony I thought Edward would turn into a huge pool of liquid vampire! It was just as bad as the day he found out I was pregnant and almost as bad as the day Jacob found out I was pregnant. When we arrived at the reservation it was now my turned to be awed. All the men and women of the tribe were wearing their ceremonial garb and drums were beating, bells jingling, Billy in full ceremonial garb and headdress, wow! Billy explained that since some of us didn't understand their native language that he would interpret for us after each phrase or part that he administered.

The ceremony was quite interesting, the first part was basically a history of the tribe. How the tribe was always small but powerful with magic. About the encounter with the first cold ones, and the treaty with the Cullens and now their triumphant battle over 'newborns' and the Volturi. The next part spoke of friendships won and lost and family warriors, distant struggles and battles. Finally, Billy got to the part that I believe both Jacob and Edward had been waiting what seemed like ages.

"Jacob, as future leader of the tribe and Alpha of your pack, do you promise to protect and love Renesmee as you would protect and love the tribe?" Billy stated.

"With all my mind, heart, and spirit until it is my time to meet our ancestors at the great council fire." Jacob said.

"Renesmee, as part of a distant tribe, your promise is more demanding. You must be willing to take on the tribe as your new family, to love them as you would your own family. You must support and defend them as you would your own family. Finally you must love and trust your husband and new family as you would your own." Billy stated.

"With all my mind, heart, and soul I will defend and love my husband and new family as fiercely as my own." Renesmee said.

"Then as Elder of this tribe is it my honor to present my son Jacob and his new wife Renesmee ." Billy stated.

Cheers and shouts and warrior calls all around! And in the distance there were howls from the wolves patrolling the reservation borders.

After Ness and Jacob were done with their slightly flamboyant kiss they made their way around to all the ceremony attendants for hugs and congratulations. "Ness you looked so beautiful and Jacob you look so dashing." Esme said as she hugged both of them at the same time. "Thanks Grams, I'm so glad you all came. I was afraid it would be too uncomfortable for all of you." Nessie said. "Never my darling, we wouldn't miss this for the world dearest." Esme said.

After many little gatherings and hugs and kisses and so forth my darling daughter and her loving husband made their way to Edward and me. "Daddy, mommy there you are." Nessie nearly screamed at us. "Nessie, sweetheart I was wondering when you would stop by to let your dear old dad congratulate his new son-in-law." Edward said. "Daddy, you may be technically more than a 100 years old but you will never be old." Nessie countered. "Hello Jacob, you look especially happy and handsome." I interrupted. "Hey Bells, Edward. And yes I am extremely happy right now." Jacob replied.

"Ness darling as much as I want to keep you here I believe you have more things to do as I can see Billy is eagerly trying to get my attention." I said.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. Dancing and food and drinks, laughter and hugging. Twinkle lights and white linen tents, flowers and firelight. It was definitely magical and my daughter was the ethereal beauty at the center of the scene. As the night started to close out the ceremony and many guests had already departed I caught a glimpse of my daughter and I must have had a look on my face asking is tonight the night because she subtly smiled and gave a hint of her shaking her head no.

What did surprise me was the moment that Jacob presented Renesmee with a house! He announced that most of the tribe pitched in but he thanked Emily specifically for decorating it. How sweet and romantic, I think I could almost cry. Edward of course was beside himself for not paying attention to everyone's thoughts and having missed that completely.

Ness was crying again and Jacob ever the attentive husband was already wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Ness, we're all leaving now, we don't want to keep you from seeing your new house. I want you to promise that you will stop by and see us tomorrow or the next day…" I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I love you mom and I will be by tomorrow." Nessie said.

"I will never tire of hearing that Edward." I admitted. "Me either, my love, me either."


	10. A disappearance

Chapter Ten: A disappearance

The ceremony was to die for, and Jacob looked so adorable. I hope that mom was shielding my thoughts because let me just say I am so glad that we are official because I'm ready to move to the next step! Not to mention that my "clock is ticking". I hope Jacob is ready for this, otherwise it will break my heart.

"So are you ready to see our new home?" Jacob said as he slid in behind me and gave me a bear hug or should I say wolf hug. "Absolutely, my Jacob!" I said.

"Here's the front room, it's kind of small but it should fit at least us maybe - more." He said with a shaky voice, how cute. "Over there is the dining room and kitchen combo. How are those cooking lessons going again with your dad?" He joked. "Ha, ha you know I'm almost as good as Emeril so don't worry about going hungry." I responded. "Plus I cook in large quantities so the pack won't go hungry either." I added.

"Moving on…" He said as he opened a door next to the hallway entrance to the kitchen. "Extra bathroom and hall closet over there."

"He says to the person who doesn't need a bathroom but good to know for any human guests we might have." I joked. "Okay, well moving on again, down this hall is both the side entrance and the washer and dryer. I'm sure you want to run out that door right now…" He said trying to be sly.

"Here is an extra room and Emily left it empty for now." He said as his voice got a little shaky again, not to mention at the level of a whisper. "Why are you whispering?" I said with a cocky smile on my face.

"What? I'm not whispering, why would you think I'm whispering?" He said shakily and with a flush to his face.

"Moving on." I said. So what is this room?" I said as I opened the door. "That is an extra bedroom." He said trying to hide how nervous he was, oh he's so cute.

"So will members of the pack have to crash here from time to time?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's just good to have an extra bedroom." He said. He held out his hand to me and pulled me close to him and kissed me gently before pulling me out of the room and back into the hall.

"I have one more room to show you but first things first." He said as he lifted me into his arms. "You seem a little mischievious and I'm not sure if I like it better than the nervous look you had earlier." I said. As he turned in the hallway he kissed my cheek and unlatched the door and said 'our bedroom my Nessie'.

"OMG, I love it!" I squealed. He let me down after stepping into the room so that I could explore it on my own. The bed was a four poster canopy bed with a log frame and a sheer white canopy. The quilt covering the bed was hand stitched and I had a feeling it was his mother's, it was so beautiful and intricately detailed with an ancient Indian scene. When I turned to my left there were two doors as I walked up to the first door I touched Jake's chest and gave him a sweet smile. I felt him quiver at my touch, have I mentioned how cute he is? I opened the door and found a closet that actually rivaled my parent's closet, Aunt Alice is going to love this! I stepped back out of the room and gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek before skipping to the next door. I opened it and found an oversized bathroom with a whirlpool tub and separate shower stall with floor to ceiling tile. "Well the closet is outstanding and I love the whirlpool tub but that shower doesn't look like it can fit two." I said jokingly. He of course flushed and squirmed before saying 'there's another door over there'. Again as I walked past him I brushed my hand across his chest and again he quivered.

This last door was a French door and as I opened it I noticed the deck off the back of the house. "I loved it my very own patio." I said bouncing back into his arms for another sweet kiss.

"Don't I get to enjoy the patio?" he said.

"Of course, my Jacob, of course." I said as I gave him another kiss this time lingering for a moment or two.

"So what do you want to do now?" I said. Jacob answered my question by carrying me to the bed. He helped me out of my dress and let me carefully lay it on the lounge chair in the corner. Of course he was less gentle with his own clothes as they nearly flew off his body and haphazardly hit the floor. I chuckled as he rushed to get back to my embrace. We made love slowly and gently several times before taking a small nap in each other's arms.

In the morning as Jacob was still sleeping I cooked a large breakfast before jumping on the bed to wake him up. "Good morning my husband!" I whispered in his ear. He quickly turned the tables on me and had me pinned in an instant. "Do I smell bacon and eggs and muffins and fresh fruit?" He said between kisses on my neck and cheeks and mouth.

"Of course but you better eat fast, mom is probably pacing by now." I answered. "Also, we need to talk about the future of us." I added and saw him panic instantly.

"You're already tired of me?" He said.

"Jake be serious, we need to talk about our family." I said.

"Billy loves you and Edward and Bella are handling you growing up so fast with more ease and patience of 20 vampires combined." He countered.

"That's not the family I'm talking about," I said as I placed a hand on my stomach.

I think he went into shock because he jumped back so fast I didn't even noticed that he jumped completely off the bed. "Calm down, it's not what you think," I said and then jumped into telepathy to make it easier on him and me.

_I'm not pregnant right this instant but my moment will be here in a few days. I can get pregnant and you are the only person besides another hybrid like me who is compatible. I'm not sure what the pregnancy will be like so I want to leave here to keep everyone out of danger until I know what to expect. Also I'm hoping we will both have some sort of telepathic ability to talk to our child while still in the womb. If we have a boy it might be venomous and I don't know how the venom would affect you if at all._

_**This is why you have been so emotional lately, you were afraid I wouldn't want a child with you? You couldn't be more wrong, I just wasn't sure if you actually could even though you were having a cycle and all of that girl stuff…**_

_So you're okay with this, because I hate to have to rush you but my time is running out. I think we need to leave in the next few days._

_**Tell me when and we will leave, I know a place where we can go. I found it when I was trekking through Canada a few years back.**_

_You talk to the pack today and I'll talk to mom. We should leave tomorrow night._

_**Anything for you my love, my soulmate, my wife.**_

"My Jacob, my Jacob!" I said as I jumped into his arms and he carried me back to the bed once more.

"Mom, you look very calm this morning." I said jokingly as I walked in the front door to see her pacing as usual.

"Ness, stop being such a teenager!" She said.

"Dad, can I have a girl moment with mom please?" I said.

"Of course, my precious. Where's Jacob? He said. "Pack duty." I said. "Oh, he doesn't take many breaks does he." He replied. "Nope."

"Mom, shield me." I said.

Instantly I felt the comfort of being in her bubble so to speak.

"What is it dearest?" She said.

"I need you to run interference for Jake and I tomorrow night." I said with eyes wondering in dad's direction.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you." She said.

"Yes, I talked with Jake this morning and after I almost gave him a heart attack he confessed to having the same feelings and said he knew where we could go. Canada." I said.

"Here's what you need to do, stop by tomorrow as if you are just visiting and then tell him that the two of you are going hunting and that you'll be back in the morning to visit. By the next morning I'll break it to him. Hopefully, he'll be fine." She said.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna spend some time at the piano with daddy now." I said.

"Sounds great sweetheart." She said.

_So how'd it go with the pack?_

_**Leah is ecstatic to be in charge again. Seth of course wants to come along. Sometimes I think that kid doesn't understand the concept of alone time.**_

_Mom's gonna run interference with dad but we need to stop by for a visit tomorrow before we make a hunting excuse and promise to come back in the morning for a visit._

_**Sounds like a plan, Nessie!**_

"Mom, dad I'm getting hungry so Jake and I are going hunting, we'll stop back in the morning okay?" I said.

"I'm a little thirsty, mind if I go along?" Dad said. _Oh my lord how are we going to get away from him? __**Calm down, Bella will keep her promise.**_

"Edward, my love let them have some alone time. Besides I have other plans for you tonight." Mom said as she stealthily walked into his embrace and kissed his neck gently. _Eew gross, do I really need to see my parents making out. __**Please this is nothing compared to some of the things I've witnessed. **__Eew more gross, my husband showing residual feelings for my mom. __**Oh you are soooo going down for that one Nessie! **__Well you gotta catch me first! __**You're the slowpoke!**_

"Edward, can't you see that they already forgot you're in the room." Mom said. "Besides you'll have plenty of time to hunt with them later on." She added.

As they walked out the door and into the forest I watched Jacob look back with the same scared look on his face that Alice had explained to me months ago.

"What do you mean, they're gone." He screamed at me. "How could you let this happen?" He yelled again.

"Easily, my love. You are very unobservant when you attention is occupied elsewhere." I said using his own words from our honeymoon against him.

"How could you let this happen? Did you know it was going to happen?" He accused.

"Edward, calm down. Don't make me get Emmett to restrain you again!" I replied.

"I'm going to search for her, Carlisle do you want to come with me?" He said as he started smelling the air in the direction she had gone last night.

"Edward you know her scent will be gone by now. Please calm down and listen to what I have to say." I pleaded with him.

"Why? So you can lie some more, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I find her. And when I do find her God help Jacob because I will kill him this time!" He said.

"He didn't make her leave, she made him leave!" I blurted hoping to stop his rant.

"What? I don't understand. Tell me everything." He said.

I explained how when Jacob talked to him about the ceremony Nessie explained to me her theories. I also told him that I ran interference so that they could make the break. And unfortunately for Alice I had to tell him about the vision she had months ago of the whole situation.


	11. Phone calls, worried husbands and pacing

Chapter Eleven: Phone calls, worried husbands and pacing the floor

"Call her cell again." He pleaded. "I'm sure she'll call us when she's ready love." I replied.

"Fine, I'll call her." He responded. "Don't bother, she didn't take it with her." Alice interjected.

I gave her a huge hug and we exchanged our usual sign and rolling of the eyes because Edward was acting like a child, again.

"How do you –" Alice cut him off and explained that she heard it ringing when she went through their cabin and saw it was my number.

"Besides, Bella's phone will ring in about three minutes." Alice added.

"They picked up a disposable phone didn't they." I added. "Yup."

Edward of course was pacing again and I through my shield at Emmett and gave him the go for it sign. Seconds later Rose was shaking her head and calling them both morons as they both slammed into a small end table in the hall. Alice, Jasper and I thought it was hysterical. Esme quickly brought in a new table from upstairs while I placed a new vase on it. Alice bounced out the door and before my phone rang she came back with an armful of wild flowers to put in the vase. Before I could answer my phone though Edward grabbed it and screamed into it 'where are you?'.

"Daddy put mom on the phone right now or I hang up," came from the receiver.

He of course handed the phone off to me but refused to look at me. Guess I'll be hearing about that later on. "Sweetheart, how are you?" I said into the phone. Edward ground his teeth and mumbled under his breath. "Doing great, how's dad holding up?" She asked. "How do you think?" I replied and Alice chuckled. "That bad? Sorry to put you in the middle mom but it was the only way." She said. "Not a problem sweetheart, my lion has become quite the little pussycat." I joked. Emmett laughed so loud and hard that I swore I could feel it through the floor.

"Are you there yet?" I said.

"Nearly." She replied. "Jake says it shouldn't be much longer."

"Call me again when you get there." I said before telling her I love her and that I wished them well.

"That's it. You're not going to demand that she come straight home." Edward screamed.

"No, she needs this time and will be back when things are settled." Was all I said in response.

When my phone rang again I gave the stiff arm response to Edward so that he wouldn't attack the phone again.

"Hello dearest, I assume you made it alright?" I said as I answered the phone. "Yes we're here, is daddy still angry?" Nessie said.

"Yes, but he'll calm down in a day or so." I said. "Day or so, have you all gone insane?" Edward squealed. "Okay, make it a week or so." I added.

Sorry again mom, I'm thirsty from the trip so I'm cutting this short. I'll call you soon okay?" Nessie said.

"Sure baby girl, give Jacob my love." I responded. "Will do mom. Kisses and hugs to Mr. Grumpypants too." She said before ending the call.

"I can't believe you still haven't asked where she is and when she's coming home." Edward said with the saddest look I have ever seen on his face.

I tried once more to explain to Edward that she needed this time but he was through listening and left the room then went to the piano. I heard a sad and haunting melody drifting in from the other room and could only assume that this would be all I heard for the next few days.

_**They're not going to forgive me are they?**_

_Of course daddy will. Mom doesn't hate you, she told me to send you her love._

_**Well we've hunted so what do you want to do now…**_

_I can think of a few things. So where's the bedroom in this place?_

We made love for hours and then spent the rest of the evening just snuggling and talking. Jacob can be so sweet and sensitive when he wants to be that I keep falling more and more in love with him.

When I woke in the morning, Jacob was nowhere to be found. I was just about to panic when I heard his thoughts come through so loud I actually jumped. _**I went for a jog, you looked so beautiful laying next to me that I didn't want to wake you. I felt you wake and start to panic so I wanted to let you know that I would be home soon. **__Next time wake me, I will never tire of waking up to you smiling at me! See you soon, I'm starting some breakfast for you. __**Awesome be there in about five minutes!**_

I had just finished cutting the fruit and starting the bacon when Jacob came through the back door and instantly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

_Give me about 10 minutes tops and you can eat in the bedroom while I try to distract you in other ways!_

_**Sounds mischievious, at least let me get two bites in before you distract me okay!**_

_Ha ha, just hurry up and eat I'm already bored!_

_**Touchy, touchy! Do you know how beautiful you are when you're angry?**_

_Now that's what I wanted to hear. Kiss me Jake._

_**Anything for my princess!**_

So breakfast was side tracked on account of the animal magnetism that my wolf always wakens in me.

"Why are you always so calm?" Edward said.

"Alice told me that everything would be fine and I trust her judgment." I said.

I tried once more to explain to Edward why Ness wanted to do this far from us but he was too consumed with missing her and trying to blame it on Jake.

There was a loud and persistent knock at the door and I thought whoever was knocking would break the door down by the frame. When I answered it I was a little shocked to see both Sam and Emily standing at my door.

"Hey Sam, Emily how are you? If I knew you were coming I would have made a meal for you." I said.

"Where is he? Seth said he left with Renesmee." Sam barked.

"Yes, they needed some alone time. They'll be back soon, why do you sound so angry?" I replied.

"Bella, Seth told us Jacob's plans. Are they really going to try for a baby?" Emily said.

"Yes. But I don't see why that concerns you. I apologize for sounding rude but it is their business and not ours." I said.

"They can't possibly be thinking straight, it would be an abomination!" Sam angrily cut into the conversation.

"Says who?" Edward hissed at Sam.

"Calm down, Sam!" Emily said but it was too late. He already was in a crouch which cause Edward to get into a defensive position as well. They almost lunged at each other when I interjected. "Stop it, both of you." I said. "Sam, we don't know what will happen when their chromosomes are mingled but I don't believe it will be an abomination. Edward, Sam is just concerned for the safety of the pack and tribe. He is not accusing Renesmee of being some sort of mutation." I stated.

"Sam is just concerned Bella, as I'm sure you are too." Emily said.

I knew what was really bothering them, and it was the same thing that was making me nervous as well. They were worried that a boy child could bite Jacob and could kill him.

"I can't believe you are so calm about this situation." Sam yelled.

Emily noticed how agitated he was and her next few moves were slow and calculated. "Sam, please maintain your rage so that we can discuss this rationally." Emily said. Sam eased up a bit but he was still breathing heavily and kept shifting his weight from side to side.

"Sam I understand your concern and that is one of the reasons why Renesmee chose to take this away from both of the families but I assure you that everything will be just fine." I said.

"How, how can you be sure?" He countered.

"Well because genetically speaking their child would be half Jacob so if they had a boy it most probably wouldn't harm Jake IF he was bitten." I said. "But you don't know for sure." Sam replied.

"No I don't but there is another reason that they should be alright, did you know that they have a telepathic connection?" I said but didn't need an answer because I saw the shock register on their faces. "I don't know if it is because of the imprint or because of Renesmee's talent and Jacob's wolf senses but they are so attuned to the other that they communicate almost completely telepathically." I added.

"It has to be because of Renesmee's talent because Sam and I don't have that." Emily said.

"I still don't like it and I'm going to speak to the tribal council about it. I may even have to make an Alpha command to bring the others back into my pack." Sam said.

"You will do no such thing, I'm glad to be rid of the stress Leah put on you." Emily said.

"Sam listen, Ness checks in with me every day when she calls the next time I will talk to them both. Maybe I can even get Jake to call and talk to you or Billy okay." I said. "We'll see." Sam said as he turned and walked away. Emily looked sad and confused and she even had a bit of pity in her eyes that Sam tried to blame everything on Ness.

"Don't worry Emily, it will all work out I promise. Call me tomorrow and we can talk okay?" I said. She was so flustered that all she could do was nod and run to catch-up with Sam.

"Well that went well." Edward said.

"I feel so bad for Emily, Sam will stay as he is and she's going to age and die." I said.

"You never know, Sam may decide to stop phasing and then he can age with her." Edward added. "That's possible but right now he seems too concerned with protecting the tribe and the pack to worry about her feelings." I countered.

Edward walked back to the piano but before he started playing he asked if I wanted to hear his new melody. "Of course, why would you think I wouldn't." I replied.

"It's another lullaby for their baby." Edward whispered. "Does this mean you are finally accepting the situation?" I said. "I have always accepted her love for Jacob and the fact that she would grow up and possibly leave us I just wish I could have helped in some way. It scares me to think something may go wrong and they are both alone." He said.

Edward had played the melody for me and I was about to kiss him when another knock came at the door. "Would you be terribly upset with me if I killed the person who just interrupted our moment?" Edward said. "Actually I would probably help you." I replied as he walked to the door.

As Edward opened the door the rush of wind carried a heavy and hot scent of blood that I wasn't expecting. Even though it hit me like a wrecking ball I was able to control my urge to pounce. Instantly I was at Edward's side and there stood Sam carrying Emily, she looked dead! "What happened?" I shouted at Sam. "I – I didn't know where else to go and you were the closest…" He said as his voice trailed off and all he could do was stare at her and cry.

"Bring her in, hurry! Carlisle, we need you!" Edward shouted as he slammed the door shut. "Bella, get Alice to distract Jasper and have Emmett help!" Edward said. "Of course, not a problem."

"I'm sorry if this is too painful for you, does it cause your thirst to flare up?" Sam whispered.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Actually we have all hunted in the last few nights so this is no problem at all." Edward added.

"Alice is on it, she must have peaked at the future. She was already dragging him across the clearing and heading into the forest when I caught a glimpse of them." I said.

"Sam, what happened to Emily?" I pleaded as Carlisle rushed into the room. "It's all my fault, it's always my fault!" Sam babbled. "This looks like an animal attack, did you argue Sam?" Carlisle calmly asked. Without looking up from Emily's slashed face and neck he whispered yes.

"Let me see what I can do, Bella will you please show Sam to the kitchen and make him some tea, it should help calm him." Carlisle instructed. "Of course," I replied.

"Sam, she's in good hands please let Carlisle take care of her." I pleaded. Amazingly he followed me.

After what seemed like hours, Carlisle came to the kitchen to speak to Sam. Sam jumped to his feet and took a hesitant step towards Carlisle. "How is she?" He asked.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you, she's dying! I stopped most of the bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood. We have type O in storage hear but that's not the problem. She is bleeding internally and I can't reach it without opening her up but in her condition it could kill her instantly. She's awake and she wants to talk to you. Esme is keeping her company right now." Carlisle said. As he finished the statement Sam ran through the hallway to find Emily.

When I walked to the doorway Esme stopped us and said that Emily wanted a moment alone with him. We waited patiently in the hall until Sam walked through the door and asked us all to come back in. Why do I have the feeling that something big is about to happen?

Emily looked so weak lying on the couch, the loss of blood caused her color to fade as well. She tried to sit up but it caused her to start coughing and a bit of blood came out as well. Sam and Carlisle flew to her side to try and settle her back down. Emily of course tried to hide the pain from Sam but it didn't stop him from letting out a low moan that was half choked. Sam started pacing again when Emily began to speak. I could hear the blood in her words as she struggled to speak. "I'm not ready to die, and Sam is not willing to lose me as well. But he is also against my decision. I want Bella to change me!" She said as she started coughing again.

Oh my dear lord did she just say me! Why me, Carlisle is a much better choice! She has to know that. I looked to Edward hoping his face would have the answer I needed but no, he was just as shocked.

"Me, but Carlisle would be a better choice if it's what you truly want." I squeaked out the words. Thankfully Edward squeezed in behind me to keep me from backing myself through the glass window behind me. _Thank you for holding me, my love. I think my legs are about to give way. _I thought to him and he kissed my neck and whispered I'll always be there to catch you Bella even though you no longer need saving.

"I do trust Carlisle but you and I have become friends and I would rather it be you." Emily said.

"I don't like this Em, I don't want you to become a monster." Sam blurted. "Sam how dare you, after all they have done for us and the tribe." Emily scolded. Sam started whimpering again when Edward finally spoke up. "Sam, are you afraid that her scent will be appalling to you or are you afraid that your imprint and your love for Emily will fade?" Edward questioned. "My love for Emily is none of your business besides I could never stop loving her." He said as he stared at her adoringly. "Then it sounds as if you are afraid of the unknown and of the thought that you are destroying her soul to save you the pain of having to lose her." Edward admitted. How poetic I thought both vampire and wolf have the same thoughts on losing a soulmate!

"How about we give you both some time to think, Carlisle will Emily be alright for a bit?" I asked but didn't need to hear the answer because Emily let out a choked scream and blood started flowing out of her mouth and parts of her neck.

Sam jumped to her side and barked orders at me and Carlisle, "fix her now, I won't lose her!" He said.

Slowly I turned to Carlisle and he told me he would talk me through it.

I gently pulled her close to my chest and as I sunk my teeth into her already bleeding neck I thought my lord this tastes amazing. Softly Edward creeped in behind me and held me while I drank. Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder and whispered to me to listen to her heart. After what seemed like an instant he told me it was enough and to let go. I was amazed that I could let go without difficulty and I eased her back onto the couch. Sam quickly swept in like a hungry dog defending his food. He scooped her into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. I was in a fog from the taste of her blood that I didn't notice Edward carry me out the door.

When we arrived at the tree line I finally became aware that I had nuzzled in close to Edward's throat and had been softly kissing him. He startled me when he said 'if you don't stop kissing me I won't be able to make it back to our house'. "Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't realize…" I said as his squeezed me tighter. "Don't be sorry, I like it but it's distracting and I want you to myself right now." He said as he picked up the pace. "Why, did I do something wrong? Didn't I stop in time, I thought I did…" I was babbling again. "My love, you did everything right and you never cease to amaze me with your ability to control yourself and your abilities. I am so proud of you right now I want to shout it to the heavens but Sam needs to be alone with Emily and Carlisle and Esme will control the whole situation until they need us again." He said. "Oh." Was all I got out.

Instead of kissing his throat I started tracing small circles and squiggles along the sides. I loved the way his muscles and jaw tensed and released when he started laughing at what I was doing. "I'm sorry, again, I'll be patient and wait." I said. At that moment he quickly dropped my legs and pinned me against a large oak about 100 yards from our house. "Or we can just…" His lips covered mine and I couldn't finish the statement.

"I love you more than anything Bella." Edward said. "And I love you more than anything." I replied. "Race you to the house…" I said knowing I wouldn't win but the end result would be worth it.


	12. And I thought it would take several atte

Chapter Twelve: And I thought it would take several attempts…

I woke up and this time Jacob was still laying next to me. He looked so peaceful lying there. But I was running out of time and wanted to get back to business. Yesterday afternoon my cycle hit and Jacob being as sensitive as he could be gave me plenty of space. Mom must have been extra sensitive at times and he was just using that knowledge with me. Weird that I actually find that comforting. What a strange world I live in my husband a wolf who used to be in love with my mother before she gave birth, changed to a vampire and he imprinted on the baby (me). Yup, weird. Oh well, enough with the weird, back to my needs.

I jumped on the bed and slapped Jake's stomach! "Wake up, sleepy head!" I sang into his ear. He made a sound that was more of a groan than an excited to see me moment. I started to shake him awake and didn't even realize that he was setting me up for a sneak attack. As I was shaking him he slowly moved himself into a position of attack. When I wasn't paying attention he quickly rolled over on top of me and started a long series of kisses that deepened into a slow and very sensual love making moment.

_Are you still awake?_

_**Yes, are you ready for more? If yes, can we try outside this time?**_

_You sir are incorrigible!_

_**Well you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I still find it unbelievable that you're mine! So sue me if I want every moment to be exquisite and filled with you, you and more you!**_

_Wow, a romantic as well! Well I guess we could go another time, I never tire of being with you no matter what we're doing. I think outside will be kind of fun! Let's –_

Before I could finish that thought he had already swept me up into his arms and was carrying me out the door. He found a spot of tall grass and sat me down to lay out the blanket then quickly pulled me back into his arms and covered me with kisses. As he laid me down on the blanket a white hot pain went through my stomach and I screamed and dug my nails into his back. As I cut his back open he let out a groan and pushed himself off me.

"What was that for?" He screamed at me. But I guess he saw the pain in my eyes and felt the panic in my thoughts and he started asking me questions left and right. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? What is it?" He said over and over.

_Calm down and give me a second!_

_**Okay, I'm calm just tell me what's going on!**_

_The pain is gone, I'm not really sure what's happening. It just sort of came on suddenly and now it's gone. I'm sorry about your back does it hurt?_

_**You just went through a stabbing white-hot pain in your stomach and you're worried about some scratches on my back? They're already healing, don't worry about it. But if you want to do it again give me a bit of a warning so I can enjoy it next time, okay!**_

_There you go again, changing the subject to benefit your needs! And here I thought you were actually concerned about –_

_**Concerned about what? Go ahead and finish.**_

_OMG. Jacob, I think I'm pregnant. I just felt a movement inside me. Here give me your hand, put it right here…_

Again the movement came and I actually watched the color fade from Jacob's face.

_Jacob are you alright? Are you still with me on this? I understand if you're scared but I don't think I can do this on my own._

_**What? I uh, I'm still with you it just was a bit of a shock for you to blurt that out and then to feel it move like that. I just need a second to process all of this.**_

He slumped back against the blanket and just stared at the sky. His breathing was a bit sporadic and fast but he did seem like he was accepting it so I nuzzled in close and started tracing the edges of his muscles on his chest. Once I started that he seemed to calm down even more and held me closer to him.

_**How is it that you always know what to do to calm me down?**_

_What do you mean, I'm not doing anything?_

_**I'm talking about your fingertips on my chest. I like it, you being close to me always calms me down.**_

_Interesting._

_**Now what does that mean?**_

_Well mom and I had a talk once and she told me to always be careful with you emotionally. She said that most of the time when she said or did something to you that it always provoked the wolf rather than taming it. So I say interesting because it doesn't look like she was the perfect fit for you at all._

_**How in the world can you talk about Bella and my relationship years ago and touch me and snuggle at the same time?**_

_I would have thought by now you understood just how complicated a person I am Jacob Black. Seems you don't know me as well as you think. I am long past getting grossed out at the fact my husband was once best friends and in love with my mother._

_**You are most definitely a fascinating person, and by the way I love it when you refer to me as your husband. It gets me excited actually!**_

_Well then husband, you did bring me out here for a reason, care to get back to that reason HUSBAND?_

_**Are you sure, it won't hurt the baby will it?**_

_I am part vampire and a whole heck of a lot stronger than the average male human. I think I can take pregnancy and make love to my husband at the same time!_

And with that last husband comment I had clinched the argument and we got back to the reason for laying a blanket out on the tall grass once again…

As I reached the bedroom door I felt as if I was being stalked but pretended not to notice. I walked a few steps to the bed and felt my _predator _advancing so I turned to meet the attack and was flung back onto the bed. I heard a loud crack behind me but was too engrossed in the series of kisses I received to notice what it was. "I may not be as fast as you my love but I will always know when I'm being stalked especially when it comes from my perfect lion." I said. "Well your lion will just have to perfect his attack on his lamb." Edward responded. "Well we do have forever to work on that, don't we now."


	13. A Grandmother at 18 technically?

Chapter Thirteen: A Grandmother at 18 (technically)?

We spent most of the early evening and night in bed and when I finally took a moment to look at my surroundings I found out exactly what that crash was from earlier. Edward had slammed us so hard onto the bed that the bed smashed the end table next to it and put a large hole in the wall from the frame. "Well, a little anxious were we?" I joked as I inspected the wall and demolished table. "Always when it comes to you my love," Edward replied. He quickly pulled me back down to the bed when my phone rang and interrupted us. "It's probably Ness checking in." I said. "Just give me a second."

"Hello sweetheart." I said answering the phone.

"Hi grams." Nessie said from the other end. I instantly froze. Noticing my new attitude and tense composure Edward rushed to my side and asked for the phone. As I handed it to him I said we're grandparents and almost collapsed onto the bed. I vaguely heard Edward speaking to Ness, I was too consumed with the thought of my baby out on her own dealing with an unknown pregnancy.

"I want to talk to her again," I managed to say. "Love you darling, here's your mother." Edward said handing the phone back to me.

"What can I do, do you need me to come there? How's Jacob is he handling it well? I miss you sweatheart!" I babbled into the phone.

"We're fine and I will let you know if I need help but for now send everyone my love." She said. "Wait before you go your father and I need to talk to Jacob put the phone on speaker so you can both here this." I added.

"Okay, it's on speaker, what is it?" Nessie said.

"Jake, Sam and Emily came by yesterday afternoon and he was furious!" I said as I explained the whole situation. Edward added in how amazed he was with me on my capability of changing Emily so easily. We explained that everything was under control but we needed them to keep regular check-ins with us to work through the Sam issue. Also we told him it would be wise to call him and not to stay away for too long.

"We'll keep in touch Bella, I promise. I'll spell Seth in a bit so he can check in with Sam and let me know when he's ready for me." Jacob said. "Okay, take care of my baby," I said.

"Always Bella." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Teenage grandparents, what will the neighbors think?" I jokingly said to Edward.

"Technically I'm old enough to be a great grandparent but who's counting." He replied.

"Decrepit!" I retorted.

"Should we go check on Carlisle and Esme? See if they need some help or a break?" I said.

"Race you there." Edward joked. "If you cheat, I'll hold out on you." I joked back at him. "Fine I'll go slow for the new grandma."

"Oh you're gonna get it for that." I said as I plotted another sneak attack from Emmett.

"How is Sam, has Emily's condition changed?" Edward asked as we walked into the living room.

"Sam is okay I guess, Emily is still in the process of changing. She is unconscious and hasn't moved since we put her in Edward's old room." Esme said.

"Edward, I'm going to check on Emily I'll be back down in a minute okay?" I said questioningly.

"I'll be right here." He said turning to Carlisle.

As I walked into the room I wasn't sure what to expect but it was calm and quiet within. Emily lay on the bed flat on her back with her hands folded over her stomach. Sam was on the far end of the room pacing.

"Bella how much longer is it going to be? How long did it take you?" Sam said.

"It took me two days. You know she can probably hear you, you may want to talk to her. Maybe let her know how much you care." I said.

As I said that he quickly walked up to the bed and held her hand. "I love you Emily, hurry back to me." He said softly into her ear.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. "No, I don't want to leave her side until she wakes." He said. "Besides, Esme called Billy and he had someone bring some food by. Esme was concerned that I wasn't eating because she had prepared the food." He added.

"We spoke to Jake, he said he would spell Seth to check in and find out when he could talk to you. I hope you don't mind but we filled him in on the situation." I told him.

"Thank you Bella, you have all been too nice to me. It's more than I deserve for what I put Emily through. As well as when you were pregnant with Renesmee. I know Jacob told you what we had planned to do to both you and the baby." He whispered.

"Ssh, don't upset yourself, it's all water under the bridge. Just focus on Emily. I hear her heart racing, it shouldn't be more than another day until it's complete." I said.

As I left the room I wondered if he knew appearance and scent would change his feelings or if he loved her so much that he could overcome it.


	14. A newborn vampire in the house again!

Chapter Fourteen: A newborn vampire in the house again!

The next 24 hours went by slowly, Ness called and told me she was already showing and looking as if she were about five months along. That nearly floored me, it looked as if her pregnancy would be complete in a week's time. As Edward and I were watching a love story on TV we all stood up and ran to hall as the sound of breaking glass and water splashing came from the dining room. Alice had a vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper said. "It's time, Emily is about to wake up and this is going to be amazing!" She said.

"What's amazing? So she's a vampire now, what's so different about that?" Emmett said.

As Edward listened to her thoughts, a strange look came upon his face and I could tell that his mind was hypothesizing on how the amazing thing came about. When we reached the room, Sam was already at attention and ready to defend Emily at any cost. We explained to him that she was about to wake up and Alice had a vision of something amazing in result of it.

Slowly Emily's eyes started to flutter open and she must have sensed our presence because she jumped off the bed and spun herself behind Sam as if we were about to attack both of them. As Jasper used his ability to calm them, both slowly relaxed and we noticed part of the reason Alice said it would be amazing. Emily's original scars across her right cheek were nearly gone, the venom must have fixed that but there was more.

Sam turned to Emily and said, 'we can go right now if you are capable but we need to thank them for their hospitality'.

We all stood there astonished and Alice said 'wait it gets even better'.

Carlisle and Edward were deep in discussion about the ramifications of wolf and vampire relationships and said that it must be the reason why Jake and Ness can communicate telepathically as well.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said. "She asked me a question and I answered." He added.

"No Sam, she thought the question to you. No words came out of her mouth." Edward replied.

"But I heard her." He replied.

"Emily think of something you want to tell Sam but not out loud." Edward told her.

As Sam looked at Emily, tears well up in his eyes and he kissed her hard on the lips.

"What did she say?" Emmett questioned.

"I said I would understand if he couldn't handle my scent." Emily said. "And I replied that she smells of sunshine and honey." Sam added.

"Wait it gets even better." Alice added.

As we all stood dumbstruck by the scene playing out in the room the window opened on its own and Emily grabbed Sam's hand and said 'I'm thirsty Sam'.

"How did the window just open?" Sam said.

"I think Emily just did that with her mind." Edward replied.

"Me? How could I do that?" She said.

"Quick, Emily think about moving the book on the table over there." Edward said.

She stared at it intently for about half a second when it levitated off the table and floated to the foot of the bed where it came to rest.

"Wow, how cool is that?" Emmett said.

"I did do that, didn't I?" Emily said as she hugged Sam and he let out a groan from the strength of the hug.

Carlisle quickly went about explaining the cautions she would need to deal with being newborn and about the color of her eyes and the thirst and so on but we could all see that she needed to feed and we let Sam guide her into the forest. We did stay close behind though in case Sam needed help keeping her under control.

After she had fed and they came back to the house we explained that they were welcome here as long as they needed to stay but they were anxious to get back to the reservation where I'm sure much discussion would go on about Emily being a 'Cold One' but living with the tribe.

We received another call from Ness and she sounded out of breath, of course I immediately asked if she needed me and her answer as usual was not yet. We also informed Jake about Sam and Emily and he said that Seth told him to call tomorrow around noon.

Edward and Carlisle went back to their discussions of wolves and vampires and I found my way to the piano to play a bit. I was more fascinated with watching Esme planning more renovations and Alice playing chess with Jasper. One of these days I would find a way to keep her out of the future to give him a fighting chance!

_Jacob can you do me one favor?_

_**Anything Ness just say the words…**_

_Wound one for me, I'm a bit tired!_

_**What? Are you alright, is it the baby, should I call Bella or Edward or Carlisle?**_

_Relax please, your emotions are hitting me as well remember? I'm just tired! Carrying a baby that is mostly supernatural is taxing on a person. Even one who is half vampire._

_**You will tell me if something is wrong though, right? Please don't hold it all in like your mother.**_

_You have my word on it now just wound a moose for me so we can go home and rest!_

_**One wounded buck coming right up my wife!**_

_I already told you I was tired but after I've fed I promise to give you a husband comment my Jacob!_

_**Eat fast please!**_

After I fed I spent some time sitting on a low hanging tree branch patting my belly and talking to my child. I told him or her that daddy was special and when it was time for him or her to be born that no biting of daddy was allowed. At that moment I was greeted with a few sharp kicks which I took to mean they agreed with my speech. I went back to watching Jacob pace on the ground below me he was always worried that another predator would come for me and the baby. In my daydreaming moments of cooing my baby and chuckling at my love and protector a sudden and strange thought came into my mind. It was wonder, wonder of the sounds around me and curiosity and love and –

_Jacob what are you thinking of right now?_

_**I'm thinking it's not safe out here with the scent of blood in the air and you in your condition, but I promised I wouldn't rush you so I'll just keep watching the forest and waiting…**_

_What do you think I'm thinking of right now?_

_**I'm getting the strangest feeling that you are curious, what could you possibly be curious about?**_

_Husband, it's not me, it's the baby!_

_**What? Whoa wait a minute. What?**_

_Time to go home my husband, I'll explain on the way!_

_**How can you think like that and tell me we can hear our baby's thoughts at the same time?**_

_Hello you married Ms. Complicated remember._

_**Correction it's Mrs. Complicated!**_

_Whatever let's go._

On the way back to the cabin I told him how I heard the babies thoughts and realized that they weren't Jake's and how I just knew it came from the baby. He of course wanted to know if the baby was as intelligent and self aware as I was but I said it would probably take a bit of time before I could know that for sure.

When we got back to the cabin I stopped suddenly and he of course knelt in front of me asking if it were the baby again and I said no. _I just wanted to say I love you my husband. _I was off my feet and in his arms so fast that I almost didn't see it happen. He rushed me to the bedroom where we spent the rest of the evening making love.

We spent what felt like hours just lying there enjoying the presence of the baby and thinking of names and what would happen when we got back that I almost didn't hear Jacob's stomach growl.

_Please tell me that you can fend for yourself, I don't want to get up yet._

_**Don't worry there's plenty for me to eat in the fridge, rest or go back to singing to the baby. I like that the best it's soothing.**_

_You are most definitely the best husband in the world Jacob Black._

_**Only because I have you Mrs. Black.**_

_I like the sound of that._

I rolled over on my other side and started humming a melody that daddy used to play for me when I wouldn't sleep and suddenly was bombarded with a resounding thought about how lovely my voice was.

_Jacob, do you hear that?_

_**Barely, is that the baby?**_

_Of course it's the baby, like I'm going to tell myself about how much I like my own voice. And what do you mean by barely?_

_**I mean the baby isn't thinking as loud as yesterday. Hey wait a minute did he just say yes I am!**_

_I think so but I could barely hear it. Why do you think the baby sometimes thinks loud and softly?_

_**Not sure but I heard that last thought loud and clear. Now he's wondering what we look like.**_

_Yeah I barely heard that but I definitely heard him say he promises not to bite daddy._

_**That's weird I didn't hear that through all the thoughts running through him about what he thinks he looks like and by the way I think he has my complexion but his mouth is shaped like yours.**_

_Strange I can barely hear that. I'm going to nap for a bit okay?_

_**Sure, I feel like going for a run, you mind if I leave you two?**_

_As long as you promise to come back._

_**Always.**_

I didn't get much napping done the baby was moving like crazy and asking a lot of questions. Between the I don't have a enough room and what does daddy look like and do I have your mouth mommy… I was even more exhausted than before. During one round in particular of questions the baby asked me why it's important not to bite daddy and I tried my best to explain but I wasn't sure if it made sense to a child still in my womb.

Suddenly in the middle of the questions I heard the baby say stop shoving me and then an even more faint but I need room too and it hit me - TWINS! As my panic set in suddenly there was a third set of screaming questions in my head, Jacob!

_**What's wrong, it is the baby? Are you alright, I'm less than a mile from the cabin?**_

_Take your time, I'm okay I just have more news for you!_

Less than two minutes later Jake burst through the front door and I thought he would take it off the hinges doing so.

_**What is it? What is it?**_ He thought as he knelt in front of me wrapping his arms around me.

_Put your hands on this side of my belly and tell me what you hear._

_**I hear a faint laughter, is he laughing at me?**_

_Now put your hand on that side and tell me what you hear._

_**He's still laughing but it's much louder now. Why are you being mean to daddy? Don't you know I'm new at this and am worried sick about the both of you.**_

_Actually Jacob, it's the three of us you should be worried about. Me, our little wolf, AND our little lion! That's why I panicked, I just realized that not only are we having twins they are both boys. I've been trying to tell our little lion how important it is that he doesn't try to bite daddy when he's born no matter how good he smells. Apparently the two of them are already fighting with each other and both of them have bitten the other several times. That is what all the laughter is about._

Jacob turned into a stone statue and I contemplated calling mom but when I grabbed the phone to do so he finally blinked and all he said was 'TWINS?'.

_I think I should warn mom and dad. I think it will happen in about two days._

_**Let me call my dad first. He's going to flip out.**_

_Okay._

After Jacob hung up the phone with Billy I dialed mom and hoped that she was ready for this.

After one ring I heard 'hello sweetheart how's my grandbaby?'.

"Well mom, that's what I'm calling about, I need to tell you something important." I said.

"Oh my goodness, you didn't lose the baby did you are you alright, is Jacob alright?" She said.

"No mom, I didn't lose the baby, I kind of gained a baby." I said. "Huh."

"Mom, I'm having twin boys." I blurted.

"Oh my goodness, Edward I need you!" mom screamed on the other end of the line.

Within half a second I heard my dad chuckling and saying twins, that's my baby girl go all out. Mom must have lifted her shield when she yelled. I squeezed Jacob's hand and told him dad thinks it's awesome and mom is in panic overdrive as usual. He got a kick out of that and gave me the well that's Bella look.

"How are you doing sweetheart? Do you need us for anything?" Mom said after collecting herself.

"No I'm good, a bit tired but I think I will be just fine. The boys seem to understand me and want to make sure nothing happens to me or Jacob." I said.

"So they are self aware," dad said from a distance away from the phone.

"Yup, oh and get this… One is a wolf and the other a vampire!" I said.

"How can you tell?" Mom said.

"Because I can hear ones thoughts very clearly while the other not so much. And it's the opposite for Jacob so I am concluding that we have both a wolf and a lion." I added. "By the way, I think they should arrive in about two days so I'm resting up til then but will call to let you know how I'm doing." I continued.

"Hug Jacob for us and call me the moment you need me, I promise to get there in no time." Mom said. "I promise, give everyone my love." I said then ended the call.

_Alright, everyone mommy needs some sleep so it's quiet time for the next few hours. No biting, fighting, questioning or snuggling. I need complete silence from all my men._

_**OKAY! Okay! **__**Okay! **_Now that I have to admit was absolutely adorable! Ah, my men…


	15. What do you name a wolf and a vampire wh

Chapter Fifteen: What do you name a wolf and a vampire who are twins?

I dreamed about standing in a field of tall grass. The trees were swaying and the gentle breeze was warm on my face . As I turned to see Jacob a sudden pain ripped me in two and I doubled over to all fours and felt my water break. Then I woke up screaming.

Jake was at my side already he had been watching TV and even though the news was on he was laughing.

_**Ness you scared the crap out of us. What's wrong?**_

_Sorry, I dreamt I went into labor right out there in the tall grass. As the pain hit me I woke up. What were you laughing at?_

_**The boys are fighting over who is closer to mommy, they don't believe in ties.**_

_Ugh, boys. Well have you thought about names for our little brood?_

_**Actually I was trying out names with both of them but they didn't want to be named after anyone in the family.**_

_What were the options so far?_

_**I was trying Charles or Edward or Carlisle for our lion, that got a soft no from him and a loud echoing no from his brother.**_

As he thought this he had his hands on the side that I assumed was my little lion.

_**I also tried Ephraim, William and Samuel for our wolf and again I got two sets of no.**_

At that moment we both heard them think 'I like Jacob'. It made us both laugh. We tried to explain to them both that they can't both be named Jacob but it did give me an idea.

As I put my hands on one side of my belly I thought, _how about Jaxon Lion Black? _I moved my hands to the other side and thought, _and Jace Wolf Black?_

_My head was suddenly swimming with laughter and 'mommy is a genius'! _It was so cute to hear my three men laughing that I burst into laughter myself.

_I'm gonna call mom and tell her the names, then you need to take me hunting again. I'm starved!_

_**Another wounded buck coming right up.**_

_Don't get used to this husband, I'll have my strength back in no time._

When I called mom I told her the names and as usual she asked if I needed her. "No but I'll hold the phone up to my belly if you want to talk to them." I said. When the boys heard her voice they started kicking each other for position and I needed Jacob to talk to mom while I calmed them down so that they could both get a turn. I can see what my future is going to be like I am going to be busy.

After the phone call Jacob and I hiked far into the woods and I waited patiently for him to bring down a buck. I ate fast and of course the boys were growing so fast that I looked at Jacob and asked for another. He thought it was cute, all Oliver Twist and that sort of thing but he obliged and after two more I had my fill and we slowly walked home.

We discussed many things wondered how fast they would grow if everyone would accept them both. Vampire or Wolf. I told him that I missed home and my family but we agreed this was a necessary precaution. The day drifted into afternoon and again Jacob's stomach growled but since I had fed I had the energy to whip up a fantastic meal fit for a king or in Jacob's case a small wolf pack.

Later that evening we made love again when I was sure the boys were napping and then I drifted off to sleep in Jacob's arms.

Again the dream, tall grass, breeze, but I can't find Jacob. Then the pain came but this time I expected it so I didn't wake up screaming. I fell to the ground as my water broke and instantly I tried to push. The first head popped out and as I pulled him to my chest he phased into a small wolf. That's my Jace. At that point Jacob swooped in and grabbed him then quickly took a few steps back. As he did I felt the urge to push again, as I pulled Jaxon out he looked intently around then wriggled himself close to my chest and thought 'I promise not to bite anyone mommy'. And then I woke up.

"Jacob, they're coming this afternoon." I said calmly.

"Jeesh Ness you scared me. Who's coming?" He said.

"Jace, then Jaxon." I replied.

"I miss my daughter, Esme." I said.

"It's not forever, she'll be home soon. Besides at least you got to 'talk' to the twins." Esme said as she made air quotes.

"Yes but until they are all home and safe I won't be whole." I said. "That is called being a mother." Esme said with a thoughtful hug and kiss to my forehead.


	16. I'm the one giving birth yet he is the b

Chapter Sixteen: I'm the one giving birth yet he is the babbling idiot! Men! Ugh.

_Jacob will you please sit still for one moment! Your emotions are tiring me out. Not to mention you have the boys all worked up as well._

_**How can you be so calm, in less than a few hours the boys will be born and you're acting like it's a walk in the park! Should I boil some water, do you need another meal? Should I call Bella, what can I do? I feel like an idiot!**_

_Well you definitely look deranged considering there is no sound coming from you but your arms are flailing about!_

_**Ha ha, make fun of the new dad why don't ya, I'm serious and scared. Why aren't you?**_

_Because I dreamt it would all be fine, now sit back down and eat your lunch. I need one more meal before this happens._

_**Well I'm definitely worked up enough to kill another moose but can you make it out there and back before it happens?**_

_Actually sweetheart, I think I need something a bit stronger! …but let's see how grizzly works for me first._

_**Whoa! That should be an easy find but I will have to nearly kill it so that you don't get hurt. What could possibly be stronger than grizzly though?**_

_You my love, how do you feel about seeing me with red eyes?_

_**Uh, come again?**_

_Let's just see how grizzly works first!_

After we hiked about 30 minutes into the thick forest I found a low hanging tree branch to rest on but before I had a moment to breath there came an ominous growl from the thick brush ahead. Jacob instantly phased and I huddled tight to the tree trunk, one arm on the tree and the other across my belly. It was as if the bear was stalking us, he came out of the bushes standing on his hind legs at about seven or eight feet tall. Jacob starting his own hunt of the bear and rushed through the bushes to its left and around to its rear for the attack. He didn't give the bear a moment to think or react, he jumped on its back and instantly had the bear's throat in his jaws. I watched Jacob take down the bear instantly and as I heard the tear of muscle and the crack of bone I knew the bear would die quickly so I jumped down from the branch to drink as much as possible before the blood cooled. Instantly I felt as if I were no longer tired or drained of energy! This must be the reason why Uncle Emmett loves grizzly. I jumped up from the carcass, sniffed the air and knew there was more animals in the vicinity. I grabbed Jacob's arm and drug him with me.

_I smell them, they're not far off I need more before we go back._

When we came upon the herd I found three bucks at the south end of the pack 50 yards away and a good 30 yards from each other. I took the first one down without even a sound of him hitting the forest floor. The second was almost as quick but when I stood up I stepped on a branch and the snap caused the herd to scatter. I caught up with the third buck in less than 10 seconds but he was already in a full gallop so the take-down was a bit sloppy. Thankfully I was able to keep my belly and the boys out of the line of fire so to speak but his antlers did shred the hem of my dress. Aunt Alice would be ashamed of the spectacle I made. Hopefully I would get a reprieve considering my condition and that I was "eating for three" as human women would put it. I actually had to laugh at myself for the mess I was, besides the shredded hem I had mud all over myself and leaves in my hair. As I started to try and clean myself up my head was filled with laughter as I heard my boys say, 'again mommy, again'! Jacob on the other hand was a little more reserved.

_**I take it you're feeling much stronger? You look almost as bad as Bella did on her first hunt!**_

_What? I was thirsty! OMG, its 2pm! We need to get back now!_

_**How much time do we have?**_

_Not sure but I could tell from the dream that the sun was still pretty high in the sky._

When we arrived back at the cabin, I took the time to shower and remove the leaves from my hair. I found another wide skirt to put on before going back outside and of course Jacob followed me around like a hungry puppy.

_Just lay out a blanket for me and then back up. Keep those towels handy, I think it won't be long now._

_**How's your strength, are you going to be alright?**_

_I think so, I feel much stronger than I did in the dream. Stay close, but not too close. I'll let you know if I need you._

_**O – Okay!**_

_Relax Jacob, I feel your stress remember!_

As I told him to relax I heard a tiny whisper in my head say, 'I'm sorry mommy' and suddenly the pain came. I doubled over to all fours as it hit me. It was the strangest sensation feeling both my pain and the worry and stress of three other apologetic beings. Jace was sorry for causing me pain, Jaxon was worried about my current pain and the pain he was about to cause and Jacob wanted so badly to take all the pain, stress and worry away from us all. Thankfully Jace was quick about it, one good push and he already had his head and one shoulder out. One more push and his other shoulder was free so I put one hand under his neck and the other caught his left thigh on the way out. As I handed him to Jacob I quickly cut the cord with my fingernails. I almost used my teeth but I thought it would be too disgusting for all three of my boys to handle. With Jace taken care of I focused my attention to Jaxon and realized that he most definitely did not want to be left behind. To speed up the birthing process he had grabbed hold of Jace's ankle and as I looked down with the next push I noticed his right arm was already three quarters of the way out. I gave another big push and his head and other shoulder came out. I scooped under both of his arms and brought him to my chest immediately. He nuzzled in close and told me once more he promised not to hurt daddy. I smiled and was a little shocked when the towel was wrapped around him by Jacob then he picked Jace back up from next to me and placed him back in my arms. Gently Jacob lifted all three of us and carried us back inside.

_**I trust him Ness, give me Jaxon, it's alright!**_

_Okay but I'm keeping Jace, you can't take both my babies away from me!_

_**Like I could pry them away from you, I think you're going to have trouble ever cutting the apron strings with these two!**_

Mischievous little giggles filled my head. I also had a strong feeling that Jaxon would be closer to Jacob than Jace would, it was as if he was trying to prove how strong he could be around Jacob's delicious scent. As Jacob laid him back down next to his brother they immediately started to fight for position closest to me. How cute are they! As I watched them wriggle and nip at each other I realized that they were already much bigger than when they were first born. As if Jacob noticed the same thing he said out loud: Whoa!

_At this rate, they will probably be the size of a sixteen year old in about a month!_

As I watched them play and nip at each other and Jacob squeezed in behind me to snuggle I realized that I was going through a change myself. The extra skin of my stomach had already tightened to pre-baby size (human women would kill for this ability). I stared at Jacob as he watched the boys with wonder and awe and finally he looked at me and said, 'we need to video them'. I thought it could wait til tomorrow but as I thought that Jaxon ripped through the towel he was swaddled in and stood up. Jake jumped up to grab our camera as I watched Jace move to all fours and started growling at Jaxon. Oh, even more adorable! As Jacob switched on the camera and started narrating what had happened in the ten minutes since they had been born Jace decided to show off and phased into a wolf. And as if not to be out done by his brother Jaxon did a half twist flip onto Jace's back and wrestled him to the bed where they started rolling over and nearly fell off the bed.

_Hey you too, no fighting until you learn balance and coordination first. Now since the two of you are in overdrive on the growth spurts who's hungry?_

Instantly two miniature versions of Jacob with my smile raised a hand and started bouncing on the bed in anticipation. Again I have to say how cute are they!

Okay so teaching a newborn coordination and balance is important but even animal mothers aren't teaching it to their children just minutes after birth. As I walked out the door with Jaxon on my hip, the camera slung around my neck and Jace on the other hip I laughed at myself for the speed and grace I took this new role on. Jacob instantly phased to protect us all and even though Jace was aching to phase as well he understood that I wouldn't relax my death grip on him.

When we went about a mile or two into the forest Jacob stopped and gave me that look of his and let out a loud snort. I put the boys both down and let them learn coordination for a bit. Jaxon ever the acrobat was running and flipping over Jace. Jace on the other hand instantly phased and had the exact same stance as his daddy.

As the boys played and wrestled and tried to show off I found myself a relaxing place to sit and watch the show. They seemed to grow before my very eyes. I was so thankful that we thought to pack a camera before leaving home. Grandma and mom as well as everyone else in the family would be so upset at missing all of this. I watched Jacob as he widened his patrol of our perimeter he looked as tense as ever. He stopped from time to time to stare into the nearby bushes and then back at the boys. As I relaxed further back against a tree I noticed that by my calculations the boys looked as if they were about three years old in size.

_Jacob, they've had enough play time find something small and chase it this way. I'll wound it for them._

_**There's a young doe about 50 yards away from you to the west. Give me a second to sweep around and chase her back. Tell the boys to sit still, I can hear them from here.**_

_Okay, love you husband!_

_**Stop that I have to concentrate!**_

_Sorry, still love you though!_

_**I know, back in a bit!**_

"Boys, daddy says to stay still, dinner is on its way." I commanded. "Watch what I do and soon enough you can do this on your own." I added.

I found a place to set the camera so that it could record the whole area. I positioned the boys at the base of an overgrown tree, it looked as if two had grown into one. There was a perfect size notch at the trunk for the twins to stand. As I walked a few steps away I could smell both Jacob and the doe coming my way. My heartbeat started to speed up as I realized that my audience was already getting restless. I let out a low growl as I looked in their direction and they both lowered their heads in a sort of shame from my disapproval. In that moment I could hear her hooves on the forest floor and that Jacob's pace had slowed a half a second. As I saw her emerge through the brush about twenty yards away I got down into a crouch and waited for her to come to me. She made a last minute change in her direction that would put her in a path right past the boys so I jumped a bit early but finessed my move into something that Jaxon would appreciate. I leaped high and kicked my legs over head so that my hands were around her neck and put my bite in perfect view for the boys' lesson. As I bit a section of her neck out to wound her I kicked out her foreleg hard enough to break it. As she went down I looked at the boys and noticed that they were already fidgeting and salivating thinking about the impending meal.

As she tried to stand back up I shoved her down again and waved the boys over to her. I didn't need to tell them what to do next they devoured her with the ferocity of a starved predator. After they were finished with her I took another long look at them and realized that we would need to keep feeding on a daily basis for about two weeks maybe more.

_Jake are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_**That feeding them for the next month could easily dessimate the animal population**__!_

_Exactly! We're going to have to keep moving for a while. When we get back to the cabin we'll need to call home and check in. While we're at it we better send some photos and videos home before mom freaks out. Besides I'm sure Billy would like to know that his grandchild didn't harm his only son!_

_**Yeah, I know! Maybe we should have Bella or Edward meet us here with some clothes for them as well. It looks like the few baby clothes we brought won't even fit them now.**_

_You're right, two of my shirts should suffice for the next few days though! Who would you rather have here, mom or dad?_

_**Like it matters, if I say Bella then she'll show with Edward no matter what so it might as well be both of them. Knowing the Cullen family it will be all of them!**_

_Oh stop, you're part of the Cullen family now Mr. Black!_

_**Well that also makes you part of the tribe and pack, Mrs. Black. Let's get back to the cabin, the boys look tired already.**_

_Well they are only about an hour old and made their first kill. Hopefully most of their growing will happen while they sleep._

As we hiked back to the house the boys pace slowed and Jacob phased back to the wolf and they rode on his back. I took some more video of the three of them to add to the collection we would send home once we got close to a town that had WiFi. As we layed the boys down on the bed Jacob started dialing Billy's number and let him know about our situation. I could hear Billy asking if he needed to send Seth up to help but he told him that he needed Seth and Leah to take care of the pack while we were gone. Billy seemed disappointed that we wouldn't be home for about a month but Jacob promised to send plenty of pictures when we could.

When I took the phone from him to call mom I wasn't really sure what to expect. It rang once and then I heard her voice sounding like an angel saying "sweetheart, I've missed you".

"Hi mom, is dad nearby? I need to talk to you both so put the phone on speaker okay." I said.

"Sure darling, are the boys alright?" Mom said.

"Their perfect, but we need your help!" I added. "Aunt Alice is probably on her way to letting you know why I'm calling." I said.

"Okay Ness, we're on speaker and this time Alice will be late to inform. She said she had to do some mass shopping. You know how she is when it comes to our wardrobes!" She said. I had to laugh at that because it looked as if Alice already knew but was trying to be kind in letting mom and dad find out first, so to speak. I guess it's kind of hard to let parents or grandparents experience something on their own when there's a clairvoyant in the house.

"Darling, how are my grandchildren? Do they look like you or Jacob?" Dad said.

"Well we'll send some pictures and video when we get off the phone but you're about to see them sooner than you think." I said. "And by the way they both look like Jacob but they have my smile and my appetite." I said.

"You're coming home?" Mom asked.

"No, not for about a month or so, actually you're coming here or more exactly you're going to meet us somewhere on our way to Denali. Aunt Alice is shopping because she saw this conversation and she knew you would have to bring clothes for the boys." I clarified.

"Why can't you just come home and we can all help you with the twins?" Mom asked.

We spent the next 20 minutes explaining that the boys were growing faster than I did. I estimated that they would be the size of teenagers in about a month's time and I could hear them both gasp. Daddy quickly added that he would need to talk to Carlisle before leaving to meet us. He was already hypothesizing that because the boys were a mix of wolf, vampire and human that it caused them to age faster. He even said he might see if Carlisle would try to research how it would affect their aging process if they would freeze in age at adulthood or… I don't even want to think about anything else.

As we finished the conversation mom said that Alice called daddy's phone and told him that she had plenty of clothes for the boys and that she had already called to let Tanya know we were coming that way. Ah gotta love Aunt Alice. As I hung up the phone I immediately sent the photos and got a text back from mom saying 'how cute are they?' Well like mother like daughter I guess.

"Esme, Rose come look at the twins! They are absolutely adorable." I said as I ran through the kitchen holding out my phone.

"Ugh another mongrel, why couldn't he take after his mother?" Rose huffed.

"Oh how precious, they're like a miniature version of Jacob and look they have Renesmee's smile!" Esme sighed.

"Yes and watch this part, look how graceful he is, he takes after his mother – so light on his feet." I added.

As we oohed and aahed at their adorable little antics Alice fluttered through the door holding enough clothing bags to make a grown man keel over from the weight. "Send the videos to the computer so we can look at them later, I have outfits to pack for my new little nephews –" Alice said as she suddenly stopped and went into her trance like state that meant she had another vision. "What did you see?" I said. "Are they alright?"

She quickly turned her stone face into a brilliant smile and said 'perfect, all five of them'. "Five, don't you mean four?" I said. "Huh, oh yeah, four that's what I meant." Alice amended.

She's holding something back I can tell it, but Alice will be Alice and if it was that important she would have made sure that I knew. So I let the thought go and forwarded the videos like instructed and waited for the fashion show I was about to be tortured with.

"Sixty outfits, is that truly necessary Alice." I squealed.

"Yes, thirty for Jace and thirty for Jaxon." Alice instructed. "But I believe you will only get through about twenty of so." She added.

"Like I told you before, Tanya is already prepared for your arrival. Apparently Kate and Garrett are excited to meet their new relatives. Now if you take the Land Rover you should be able to meet up with them about four days east of the Alaska border. As you travel you'll be able to make room by getting rid of the clothes they outgrow. Give them all hugs and kisses for me, especially the little one." She said as quickly as possible. It felt as if she were pushing us out the door, I wonder what she's up to… Oh well, I don't really care I just want to see my little boys!

Edward and Carlisle were deep into another of their theory talks and I almost didn't want to interrupt but I was anxious to get moving. "I promise to call and send plenty of updates and photos for Esme." Edward ended. As he turned to me and gave me another of his looks that would have dazzled me into silence back when I was human I leaned into him and kissed his cheek and said, 'you're doing it again'.

"Doing what?" Edward asked. "Trying to dazzle me, my love." I added.

"Trying, you mean it's not working?" He asked again.

"Of course it's working it always does, I'm just trying to hide it better." I replied. We leaned into each other and met forehead to forehead and I could feel the electricity between us.

"Are you leaving right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice is practically pushing us out the door but it's okay, I can't wait to see my little boys." I answered.

"Have fun, tell everyone I said hello and remember to give them all hugs and kisses from Esme. And call if you need anything." Carlisle said as he walked us to the car.

"Of course, we'll send more pictures as soon as we can." Edward said.


	17. Growth spurts and feeding issues

Chapter Seventeen: Growth spurts and feeding issues

As we started driving north out of Forks my phone rang. I thought it might be Ness but saw that the id said Alice. As I answered the phone Alice said, 'Charlie's about to call, they're on their way back and wanted to stop by for a visit'. "Oh my goodness I completely forgot about Charlie. Do you mind picking them up from the airport?" I asked.

"Of course I will and he won't be mad about missing the wedding or having to wait to see the twins." Alice replied.

"I'll explain everything when he calls and will send him the videos I have right now. Do you mind keeping him up to date with the videos I send when we meet up with Ness and Jake?" I said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Alice said. "You're welcome and don't forget plenty of hugs and kisses to all of them." She added before hanging up.

"If you want to stay here to meet your dad I can go and drop off the clothes and Land Rover and meet you back here." Edward said.

"No its okay, Alice says he won't be mad." I replied. "She's hiding something by the way."

"I know, when I was talking to Carlisle I noticed she started to recite the Declaration of Independence backwards in Greek while she explained to you the need for sixty outfits." Edward replied. "She always does something like that when she's trying to keep me out of her mind."

"You have no idea how many strange little songs she has rattling around in that mind of hers. I had one stuck in my head for three days back when she was designing your wedding dress. I wasn't even trying to peak but for someone so small she can be immensely irritating and deafeningly loud!" Edward confessed.

I laughed out loud at the thought of Alice in one room designing the dress and Edward in another pounding his head against the wall, figuratively of course. Esme would have been very angry had he caused actual damage to the house.

"What are you laughing at? He asked. "Just imagining that scene playing out for three days straight. I hope you didn't cause yourself any true pain during her inner screaming!" I replied.

"What else are you thinking about? It's been a while since you left your shield up for a long period of time." Edward asked. "Nothing really, wondering why Charlie won't be mad, anxious to hug the boys before they get to the awkward teenage time frame where they don't want to see Grandma much less get a hug and kiss from her. Oh and wondering how Ness is handling all of this, I mean we had it in fast forward but she has it in practically supersonic!" I said. "When Charlie calls I'll pull up my shield for you, okay?"

"You're doing it again." Edward stated.

"Huh?" I said.

"Dazzling me, my love." He replied.

As he said that my phone rang and I knew it was Charlie. As I answered the phone, I brought up my shield and I heard a tiny chuckle escape Edward's lips and I knew that he knew I was embarrassed about the dazzling comment.

"Hi Dad, how's Sue? You having a good time? How's the weather?" I rambled, still a bit embarrassed. Thank God I don't blush anymore, Edward. He let out a choked laugh that would have made any human think he was choking on something. That made me feel less self-conscious.

"We had a great time and the weather was phenomenal!" Dad replied. "We're actually about to board our plane to come back and wanted to know if you could pick us up at the airport." He added.

"Well dad, funny thing is we're not in Forks right now." I said consciously making an effort to not say _anymore_ cause dad would think that I was leaving him for good. Edward squeezed my hand at that thought. "First of all, I talked to Alice and she's already set to pick you up. But here's the scoop on our current situation…" I started to explain.

I told Charlie about Ness getting married two days after they left for their honeymoon and he shocked me when he said he already knew. He said that Ness told him about it before Jacob even asked Edward's permission to marry her! I saw a quick glimpse of shock on Edward's face as well. I also told him about their leaving the reservation and Forks because of the safety issue with a possible pregnancy. He took that well, better than I thought he would. I guess I've underestimated my dad all these years. I felt another squeeze come from Edward as he pulled my hand up to his lips to kiss it. _Trying to dazzle me are you?_ He flashed a mischievous grin before letting me go. I finished our conversation by telling him that I was sending some video to his phone and that Alice would keep him up to date for the next few weeks until we got back. "Love you dad, hug Sue for me as well." I said hanging up the phone.

"So Ness must have taught Charlie how to hide his thoughts?" Edward said abruptly.

"Well she is your daughter when she's acting that way!" I said jokingly as I leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek. He of course scared me when he turned into my kiss and slid his right arm up and around my neck. "I still say your driving is dangerous, to humans at least!" I joked. This time he let out a huge laugh and I dropped the shield unexpectedly. He frowned when the voices in his head were suddenly silent again. "I have an idea, something to pass the time while we travel." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"It's deathly quiet in this car and you have a scary smile on your face, I'm actually nervous." Edward said shakily.

"It's been awhile since you had to endure my questions, so how about I ask a few?" I said.

"Even though I'm scared to hear what you'll ask go ahead." He replied not looking away from the road.

I asked a few mundane questions like what color he likes best on me and what it feels like to see Alice's visions or to feel the emotions Jasper is going through. I then started asking him about the moments between us when it felt like I would combust and if he had felt the same things. Shockingly he had felt the exact same tension. I asked about what he did for the twelve hours that I slept exhausted, bruised and feather-covered back during our honeymoon. Although that brought back painful memories and a hint of shame he told me that he never left my side. I just love when he gets protective of me. When it finally felt as if he had calmed down a bit I decided to hit home with my real agenda for the twenty questions.

"Edward, how well do you know this road?" I said.

"Well enough." He replied.

"Well enough to drive it without looking at it?" I countered.

"Yes, I drove it a lot back when Rosalie first brought Emmett home. I couldn't stand being around the two of them." He answered. "Why?"

"Oh I was just curious," I said as I crawled onto his lap and snuggled in close to his throat and started kissing him softly.

"Okay, now I get why you wanted to play the twenty questions game!" He said trying his best to sound angry. I ignored him of course and re-positioned myself so that I was strattling his lap and continued to kiss his throat while carefully unbuckling his pants with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. As I felt one of his hands pushing my skirt up my thigh I was positive that he knew this road better than he admitted and I lifted my shield so that he knew how much I wanted him right now. I heard him gasp and felt his hand under my chin as he pulled my face up to meet his gaze. He kissed me hard on the lips and took both hands off the wheel grabbed my hips and lifted me up and on top of him. Again I felt like I was back in Biology class feeling the electricity between us, how could he concentrate on the road and make me feel this way at the same time. As he grinned and pulled down on my hips harder and faster again and again I noticed out the window that the road was creeping by at a snail's pace, maybe twenty miles per hour tops. I grinned back at him, bit his lower lip and thought _Cheater_!

"I have to find some advantage over you, especially when you can lift and lower your shield at any time and nearly paralyze me with a flood of emotions my love." Edward said with a ragged breath.

_I told you no one has ever loved a person more than I love you! _With that thought he swerved off the road to the shoulder threw it in park and finished showing me his way of finding an advantage over me. He nearly tore the door off the hinges as he carried me over to the tree line and found a sturdy oak to prop me against. As I covered him with kisses and nipped at his lips and hands as they came near my face I heard him let out a growl that made me flash a huge grin at him. At that moment I heard what sounded like paper ripping and as we both came to a climax we were suddenly falling backwards.

Edward had such ferocity in his need and thrusts and clawing that he had actually pushed me practically through the tree, uprooted three fourths of the trunk and splintering the rest. We fell off of the tree and rolled to a stop about ten feet away. Even though we were wet and covered with leaves and twigs we spent the next half an hour just lying there holding each other.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward finally said. "Not as much as I love you Mr. Cullen." I replied.

It had been a day and a half since mom and dad said they were on their way. I assumed that they took their time to give us some alone time as well as themselves. Jacob was out on patrol again. He didn't like the idea of us being out in the open like this but our hunting trips were taking us further away from the cabin each time. My boys were fiercely hungry and growing quickly so we needed to stay far away from civilization.

_**Ness, I feel more vampires near! I think it's your parents.**_

_Okay, come back to us the boys want to show you what they've learned._

_**Be there in two minutes.**_

_Love you. __**Love you back.**_

"Is he coming? Where's he coming from?" The boys said in unison.

"From the south now hush or he'll hear you." I replied.

_**Ness, where are the boys?**_

_Around._

_**What do you mean around? They're too young to wander off on their own. Ness how can you be so foolish as to let them wander off like that?**_

_Husband, you worry too much. You always have and you always will. When are you ever going to see me clearly and know that I know what I'm doing as well as what our boys are capable of._

As I said this Jace and Jaxon sprung up behind him after flanking both of his sides. As they knocked him down they showed him the jack rabbits they had caught on their own. There were eight in total.

_**How did I not sense you coming? Ness how did you do this?**_

_Not me sweetheart, the boys. While you were patrolling I have been watching them and they are extremely more talented than me. They are both as fast as my dad, they can both speak telepathically to each other as well as any wolf in the pack. You're proof of that! But the best is that they have a version of mom's shielding capability._

_**What do you mean a version?**_

_I mean that they can either intensify or decrease another ability. Watch this._

As I told Jake to watch I nodded to the boys and placed a hand on Jacob's cheek. As the boys concentrated on me Jacob's eyes widened as he saw the image of the boys chasing down the rabbits two at a time.

"Whoa!" Jacob said. "I don't think I have ever seen one of your thoughts so clearly!"

"Boys, show daddy the reverse!" I said. Instantly I could no longer hear their thoughts in my mind. They quickly ran off into the woods and I could feel Jacob tense under my hand.

_Don't worry my love, you still have your hearing, sight and smell. They went north but as soon as they hit the underbrush they split up west and east. Can you tell me which is which?_

_**Jace went east and Jaxon west.**_

_See I told you not to worry. Now go get Jaxon and I'll get Jace._

_**Race you?**_

_Loser has to bring down two bucks this time. The boys had another growth spurt, they look about seven years old._

_**Deal.**_

I ran off after Jace thinking I had the easier hunt. After all Jace being just like his daddy has a heavy footstep, but I couldn't be more wrong. Either Jacob has been practicing listening to lighter footsteps in the forest or Jaxon wanted to please his dad by letting him win. Anyway by the time I got Jace to come back to the cabin Jacob and Jaxon were pretending to nap.

_**Remember, two bucks this time! The boys are hungry.**_

_**HUNGRY, HUNGRY, HUNGRY!**_

_And obnoxious just like their daddy, nice the three of you are already playing tricks on me and ganging up. Well, we'll just see who gets the upper hand in the end! Come on hungry brood! Supper is walking west of us._

Another successful hunt down and two little mouths satisfied and groggy! I swear moose for wolf/vampire hybrid must be like a turkey dinner is to humans. I took the first one down with ease and Jaxon artfully pounced on him before he had a chance to stand back up. I didn't get a chance to watch him eat though because I had to catch up to the second buck. I barely had him down when a bullet of russet colored fur flew over top of me and the buck. They definitely have daddy's speed. As they finished their meals I found a young male bear for myself. When I got back to my boys Jacob was walking around with the camera and videoing the mess. Fast as my boys are they are extremely messy eaters. That will be my next lesson for them, manners.

Jacob and I decided that since they were napping and we had some alone time we would make the best of it. It must be his inner animal or something but he always did have a lustful look in his eyes after watching me hunt.

We found a mossy area at the base of a tree and got down to business. Fiercely he kissed my lips, cheeks and throat. He nibbled my ears and fisted my hair in his hands. As he busied himself with touching every part of my body I was quickly undressing him then myself. His hands were like fire on my skin. He squeezed and stroked and_ pawed _at every inch of me. As his lips made their way down my throat and collarbone to my breasts and belly I had used my feet to shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Realizing that we were basically naked he grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me in close to him. As he looked into my eyes I saw a passion in his that burned brighter than before and his lips were on mine again almost crushing them. As I felt him inside me I wrapped both of my legs around him hoping to further deepen the thrusts. As he started to let out a few growls I countered with my own only fueling the fire between us. As we both climaxed together we lay on our mossy bed lightly kissing and stroking each other and loving the closeness of each other's body heat.

After dressing and picking up the boys still asleep and feeling a bit heavier. We walked back to the cabin in a satisfied silence.

"Mom, dad it's so good to see you!" I said as I ran to the Land Rover. "Nessie I missed you so much!" Mom said. "And you've grown another two inches!" Dad added.

"Bells, Edward do you want to meet your grandsons?" Jacob said as he came out of the cabin with two shy versions of himself hovering behind him.

"Oh my lord Ness they've grown so much!" Mom squealed.

"I know it's amazing isn't it." I replied. "Boys this is grandma and grandpa, my mom and dad. Come say hi!" I instructed. Immediately the boys went into show off mode Jace phased and both of them used their speed to run to me in less than a flash of light.

"Whoa." Dad said with his mouth wide open. "I see they picked up some family traits." Mom said less shocked than dad.

"That's not all they both can communicate telepathically with both the pack (I waved towards Jacob) and myself and each other. Also you'll get a kick out of this mom they have a sort of version of your shield." I explained. "How do you mean?" Dad questioned.

"Let me show you, boys do you mind?" I said as I walked up and put my hand on both their cheeks. I showed them the vision of the boys feeding on the moose from the previous night. Mom let out a gasp and said, 'I can smell the bucks and the evergreens and the dirt…' "Ness, Jacob this is amazing." Dad replied.

"How are things back home? Did everyone see the pictures and video?" I asked.

"Yes and they have been chomping at the bit for more." Mom replied. "Well then I better send them what I have right now." I said. But as I turned to escort my parents into the cabin I doubled over in pain. Instantly five sets of hands were on me trying to ascertain my condition but it was my father that figured it out first. Instantly he stopped and pulled my mom and the boys back as he let Jacob lift me up. He had such a sensitive smile on his face I can only assume it was the face of a father who knew his daughter was a grown woman with a family of her own as well as a doting husband. But I also knew that as I fell to the ground in pain mom's shield was not up and I had recognized this particular pain before. I was pregnant again! I let that thought sink in and when Jacob sat me down on the couch and kneeled in front of me I pushed that thought to him and he just smiled and said 'I recognized the way you fell and grabbed at your belly at the same time'.

As mom and dad and the boys followed us in, mom had such a terrified look on her face that was echoed by the boys. Dad winked as if to say I know but I'll let you tell your mother. Gotta love having parents so understanding.

"Ness sweetheart what is it? Are you alright? Is this the final part of your aging?" Mom rambled as the boys hugged her tightly.

"Not quite the end, but it is another beginning." I said cryptically.

Jacob chuckled and snuggled in beside me. "Mom, I'm pregnant, again!" I declared.

"That's what Alice was hiding." Mom said as she swooped in to pat and kiss my belly. "I guess it makes sense now why she was pushing us out the door. She knew you would need our help to feed the boys while you carry this little one. Huh, little one that's what she told me to do as we were leaving, kiss them for me especially the little one." Mom said with such joy I thought she might actually burst.

The next week went by quickly and we split into teams to feed all the little mouths. Dad stuck by my side to help me feed while mom took over the lessons with the boys. Their growing seemed to slow down and speed up from time to time and we were already through a fourth of the care package from Aunt Alice when I went into labor again.

My newest little one seemed a complete puzzle to me. I knew there was only one this time but I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. I could hear its thoughts and knew that it loved all of us but I couldn't sense much more from it. Dad felt just as blind. When I went into labor I was actually on the hunt and thankfully had just finished my meal. As I panicked dad started calling mom on the cell but I was already hearing Jacob's screaming thoughts in my mind.

"Dad tell mom to take the boys back to the cabin. Jacob's on his way here." I panted.

As dad gave the instructions to mom I could hear Jacob's heavy footfall off in the distance. When he burst through the brush I was surprised that he hadn't phased into the wolf. I assume that he was a bit embarrassed with mom and dad around. As the next pain hit I gave a big push, dad swept in behind me for support and Jacob quickly got in front of me. "Jake, I don't know what it is. You could get hurt." I screamed at him. But of course he ignored me. I gave another push and one shoulder came out followed by the other. Jacob scooped up the baby by supporting the neck and as he put his hand under the butt he said 'a baby girl'. "A girl, I have a baby girl?" I said as he laid her on my chest.

"She's perfect, Renesmee, just like her mommy." Dad said as he turned to call mom.

Dad explained to mom that we would be back shortly and as Jacob carried me, dad carried our baby. "What are you going to name her?" Dad asked. "I'm not sure, I guess we can find another J name." I said looking at Jacob for input.

"No I think her name needs to start with an R." Jacob said. At that moment dad stopped midstep and his face went blank. "What is it dad? Is she alright?" I asked. "She's fine but I just figured out her talents and her name." He said. "Huh." Jacob replied.

"She has your mother's shielding ability and can see the future. She closed herself off for a moment while she had the vision and then raised her shield to show me that you're going to tell mom her middle name is Bellice. But she's not sure of her first name yet although she does like the sound of it starting with an R." Dad explained.

"Ranaan." I declared. "Ranaan Bellice Black."


	18. Another little mouth to feed and a surpr

Chapter Eighteen: Another little mouth to feed and a surprise visit.

"Renesmee she's absolutely beautiful!" I said.

"Isn't she though." Nessie replied. "Boys come here and meet your new baby sister." I said. "Ness what's her name?"

"I named her after you and Aunt Alice, after all she has both your talents." Nessie said. "What, she's a shield and can see the future?" I gasped. "Wow, you are a talented little one aren't you." I said nuzzling her close to my chest.

"Her full name is Ranaan Bellice Black." Nessie announced.

"I want to hold her. No me first." The boys said in unison.

We all had to laugh at how adorable the boys were, fussing over their baby sister. Even though the boys looked alike and had the same abilities, they were essentially night and day or wolf and vampire as it were. As they sat down to fight for position to hold her I looked at Ness and Jacob to see who should get her first.

"Let Jace go first, since he is technically older by about a minute." Jacob said. "Yay, me first, me first." Squealed Jace.

"Don't worry Jaxon, I have a feeling that she's going to bite him." Edward said as he messed up his shaggy head of hair.

Sure enough the moment Ranaan was placed in his lap, he pulled her in tight and said I'll always keep you safe baby sis and she bit his neck. "No no Ranaan, I know you're hungry, I can feel it but no feeding on your family. That's just rude." Nessie said trying to be strict and sensitive at the same time.

"My turn, my turn." Jaxon declared as he stood up on the couch and made a flip in midair. I turned to Edward, smiled and let him know how much that made him look like his grandfather. Edward had to turn away as not to give away how funny that was.

As Jaxon settled in with Ranaan it looked as if the two were having a deep discussion by the way they stared at each other. At times Jaxon nodded and smiled and other times he shook his head and frowned. Nessie walked over to me and touched my hand and gave me the rundown of their conversation. He was explaining that he could bite Jace but daddy was off limits. On the other hand since Ranaan wasn't venomous she could get away with anything and daddy would definitely let her get away with whatever she wanted. As Jaxon snuggled her in close she made a few sniffs at him and even though the scowl on her forehead said he didn't taste good she gave him a nip anyway. "I told you Jace tastes better!" Jaxon replied.

"Ness I know you need to feed her but I think this would also be a good time to start packing and moving towards Denali." I interrupted.

"Well it shouldn't take much time since we haven't really unpacked the boys." Ness replied.

"How about you go hunt and I pack up here. That way I get some more fun time with the boys!" I said as I swooped them both up in my arms.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Ness said as she scooted out the door with Ranaan on her hip.

As I packed up the few items that Jacob and Ness brought with them I started teaching the boys Spanish and Italian at the same time. Amazingly enough their minds caught on just as fast as their little bodies grew. Speaking of which, I sent a thought to Edward to bring in the next set of outfits for the boys. Alice would be angry to see that their pants were not coming down past their ankles, even if it was for a short amount of hours.

When Jake and Ness came back in the door I was completely shocked at how much Ranaan had already grown. "What are we going to do with this little one! We're going to have to make a shopping trip along the way." I declared.

"She should be fine for about a week or so in my shirts. By the way have you sent any video of her yet?" Ness replied.

"Just a minute ago, I haven't gotten a response yet." I said.

"Well we're all pack so let's get in the Land Rover and find another secluded spot to camp." Edward said.

After about an hour of driving my phone beeped and I had a response from both Charlie and Rose. Charlie couldn't wait to spoil her rotten and Rose was just thankful Ranaan looked more like her mom than her dad. "Rose didn't say anything about Alice or Esme though. I hope she showed them." I said. At that my phone beeped again and Esme said she was adding a bunch of additions to the house and wanted to know if the boys preferred blue or green and whether we thought Ranaan liked pink or purple better. "You know Ness, Esme will insist that they spend at least one night a week at the house." I announced.

"Of course I wouldn't expect any less from Grams." She replied.

"Seth says that Sam and Emily are having a hard time fitting in. The tribe seems to have issues with the situation but the pack is standing beside them. Even Leah!" Jacob blurted. "He also says that Billy is trying to keep the calm while we're away but it is putting a heavy burden on him." He added. "Can he hold on for another two weeks? That way the boys will at least be grown by then and Ranaan will look about twelve or so." Ness asked.

"Let me call and find out, dad hates it when I talk through Seth." Jacob said.

After his call to Billy he said that at least Billy's excited to see the kids but I could tell things still weren't right. But for his privacy we didn't push.

As I started again to wonder about Alice and why I hadn't heard from her my phone rang and the ID said Alice. As I answered the phone her sweet familiar voice said to look in the rear view window. Shocked as I was to hear her say that I obeyed and sure enough a set of headlights went on and I knew that Alice and Jasper came to meet us. Edward pulled over to shoulder and we all flowed out of the Land Rover to meet her.

"Aunt Alice, I missed you so much. Thank you for letting mom and dad figure out the third baby on their own. I owe you one for that." Nessie said as she handed the sleeping Ranaan to Alice.

"So this is my little _half _namesake! She looks just like her mommy." Alice said as she walked over to Jasper so that he could she her as well.

"And these must be the twins, Jace and Jaxon." Jasper said pointing towards the boys.

"We're going to travel with you to Denali but we're not staying and don't worry about a shopping trip I took care of that once you left." Alice announced.

"You still don't trust my judgment on clothes yet Alice?" I questioned. "Of course not but at least you stopped complaining when I take you shopping."

"I think it's important we find a place to stay for now." Edward said. "Besides Alice is about to tell you that the boys are getting hungry again and the baby will wake up soon." He added.

Hunting as a pack was a bit interesting but only Ness and the kids really needed to feed so the rest of us were merely window dressing. Alice and I found a low hanging branch where she decided to video the event while Edward and Jasper doted over Ranaan. Ness had found herself a couple of deer to feed on and had already decided to sit back and watch the boys try to hunt on their own. Jacob of course didn't let them out of his sight but he did let them take lead. They looked to be about twelve years of age and as graceful as their mother was when she had first started hunting.

They hunted as a combined force using their telepathy to guide them. Jace phased into the wolf and Jaxon ever the acrobat was jumping and flipping from the ground to the trees and back again. In a matter of ten minutes they had taken down three bucks which finally satiated them at least for the next day hopefully.

I turned my attention back to Edward and Jasper, Edward had already wounded a young doe which Ranaan had devoured. Now Jasper was teaching Ranaan proper form and discipline and it reminded me of that day long ago when he taught the wolves how to hunt newborns. I dearly loved how Jasper could how himself so stiff and controlled even with the scent of blood in the air. I knew all my sessions with him had helped but I believe Ness is the true reason why he was able to conquer the bloodlust. I squeezed Alice's free hand and she looked at me and smiled. "When she's all grown and Esme's not doting on her I want to take her on trips just Jaz, Ranaan and me. Do you think Renesmee will mind?" She asked. "Has anyone ever said no to you Alice?" Was all I said in response.


	19. Two teenage hybrids and their baby sis

Chapter Nineteen: Two teenage hybrids and their baby sis

The next week or so was virtually uneventful, Ranaan continued to grow at an alarming rate and the twins were finally slowing down in growth spurts. The boys looked to be about sixteen years old and continually went out on their own to hunt and explore. Ness was beside herself trying to keep the boys from driving Jacob mad when they disappeared for afternoons at a time. Alice quietly gave her disapproval of the state of their clothes when they came back around. Edward kept close to Jasper and Ranaan but I could tell he loved every minute of Jacob's stress and worry. I tried my best to re-assure Ness that everything would be fine but it was difficult to watch the boys run off and use their abilities to get some alone time. I almost wanted to send Edward and Jasper off to track them but they were too engrossed with spoiling Ranaan.

As we reached Alaska and stopped off for another hunting trip for Ranaan Alice pulled me aside to say they were on their way back to Forks. "Keep piling on the kisses and hugs, when they allow it." Alice said as she hugged Edward and then came back to me. "Don't worry about the boys, they're going to be just fine. Trust me" She added. "Hiding something again are we? You know if you just let me know when I have to shield it would be easier than translating say the Declaration of Independence _backwards _into Greek." I said. "Yes but where's the fun in that? I like watching the look on Edward's face when he hears my _inner translations_!" Alice trilled.

"Love you too, and thanks for letting us _find out on our own_, about everything!" I said as I gave her another big hug.

As we reached Denali we found a remote place to hide the Land Rover before finishing the rest of the trip on foot. The boys as usual were roaming off alone but at least kept tabs with Jacob and Ness. Ranaan was keeping pace with Edward and I as Ness kept close to Jacob. When we reach a ridge not far from where Tanya and rest lived Edward came to quick halt. "What is it?" I asked. "Garrett is close enough that I can hear his thoughts, he's keeping an eye out for us. It just caught me off guard." Edward answered nonchalantly.

"Ness tell the boys to circle back this way so they don't catch Garrett by surprise." I said.

"Sure thing." She said with a short pause and then, 'they'll be back in two minutes'.

As we got closer to Garrett Edward took the lead and kept us apprised of how close we were. Edward stopped at a clearing and turned to Ness and Jacob to tell them to keep the boys close. "Ranaan stay with your mom and dad. Bella I need you to patrol a perimeter while I meet Garrett." Edward instructed.

I did as instructed but I kept the circle tight so that I could easily get back in a moment's notice. Off in the distance I heard the footsteps of my husband along with another that I didn't recognize. At that moment my phone vibrated and a message from Edward said we're coming your way, don't attack us.

"I don't know why but it still surprises me when you listen to what I say." Edward said as he walked up to me with Garrett in tow.

"Ha ha, I'll just have to add to your punishment I have in store for you with Emmett. Don't attack, did you really think I wouldn't recognize my husband's walk. Especially when it was so relaxed and carefree." I countered giving Garrett a hug before kissing Edward.

"So Garrett, amber colored eyes suit you. How's Kate, still shocking you every chance she gets?" I said to Garrett.

"Always, but from her I gladly accept the _punishment._" Garrett said. "So where's my new relatives?"

"Right this way." Edward said leading the way back to Ness and her family.

"Whoa, I thought the boys were just born about three weeks or so ago? Alice told Tanya that they grew faster than your little girl but this is amazing." Garrett confirmed. "And this little one looks dead on her momma, Tanya will absolutely love her."

When we got back to Tanya and Kate Garrett wasn't far from his prediction. Carmen and Eleazar absolutely loved how the boys looked just like Jacob and were fascinated with their growth. Kate thought it amazing that a wolf and vampire could be so much alike and so different at the same time. Tanya was shocked into silence at Ranaan. Edward said that she saw not only the resemblance to Ness but to Edward and it made her feel a bit lonesome. I wished I could do something to help heal her but I knew only finding someone that she could love like she loved Edward could fill the void in her heart.

We spent five more days with them where the boys aged to a point where they seemed to be about nineteen or twenty. Ranaan looked to be about twelve now and her feeding frenzy had slowed down a bit as well. One day as we were doting on Ranaan the boys came back from one of their adventures and Jacob was about to go for one of his runs, Jace decided that he would follow suit. Carmen was speaking to Ranaan in Spanish and Eleazar was keeping a close eye on them. Which left Edward to go out on his own and I thought Tanya would follow him but I believe out of kindness for me she went in an opposite direction. As Ness and I had settled down to chat about everything and anything I noticed that Jaxon slowly got up and followed Tanya. I was about to ask Ness about it when she said 'he finds them interesting, they understand that we consider them family even though there is no blood relation but Jaxon is more curious because he is more closely related to them like I am'.

"Jace is not a curious person, he takes after Jacob in that manner. Jaxon is not only like me in the vampire parts but in his grace and quiet demeanor. Jaxon if they use their abilities is harder to track because he is so light on his feet . Jace even with their abilities you can always hear, he's just that loud." Ness explained.

"I was starting to get that understanding, thank you for confirming it."

As we talked and reminisced about the days when she was still very small a strange look came over her face. "What is it?" I said. "I'm not sure, I was trying to ignore their conversation but now I'm curious." Ness replied. "Give me one second."

_Jacob, what was that? I just felt something strange and then I heard you and Jace talking about feeling something._

_**WELL, I'M NOT POSITIVE BUT I THINK IT'S JAXON.**_

_** Mom, Jaxon just imprinted! Did you feel it? It felt like he was floating away and then suddenly was pulled back to earth. I can feel him but his thoughts are all closed off.**_

_** AS I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOUR MOTHER IN A MORE CALM AND POLITE MANNER, JAXON JUST IMPRINTED ON TANYA.**_

___Are you kidding, how wonderful? Give me a second, I have to tell mom._

"Jaxon just imprinted on Tanya." Ness said with a smile that could light up any room.

"What? That's great, I guess but he's so young. Is she reciprocating the feelings or – Well I guess that explains another Alice moment. I wonder if Jace will be going through the same thing soon." I said.

"From what I'm feeling, I believe she is." Ness answered.

I sent a thought to Edward hoping he wasn't too far off asking if he knew what was happening. My phone vibrated a minute later with a single word, 'yes'. As I asked Ness how Jacob was dealing with it I received another text from Edward saying it was a bit painful for him being here with me knowing how Tanya feels and that he was trying to give her some space. I sent another thought to him letting him know exactly how wonderful, caring and understanding I thought he was. By this time Jace and Jacob had come back to Ness and I could tell that Jacob thought it strange but he was okay with it. They both have only had a month to settle into being parents and now they were already willing to let one of their children go. They definitely are amazing people, and I am glad they are in my life and part of my family. This time my phone rang and Edward said one thing, 'run due east for ten minutes' and hung up the phone. I made a flimsy excuse to depart trying to say that I wanted to catch up to Edward and drag him hunting but they knew we needed our along time as well.

When Edward and I got back from our little trip into the forest everyone was in a state of hysterics. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"We have to go back to Forks right now, Billy says that Leah is in an uproar about Emily being a vampire and the fact that Sam's imprint on her didn't break because of it. The tribe doesn't want either of them on Quileute land, Paul can't get Sam's pack to listen to him while Sam is off guarding Emily. Quil, Embry and Seth can't calm Leah down and she wants to take over as Alpha of both packs. Billy also said that Esme has given them _shelter _but she's afraid another war will start." Jacob rattled on as he fought to keep the wolf at bay. Jace was right behind him puffing up and growling.

"Okay so let's go home then." Edward said. "We can't Jaxon has used his ability to completely mask his thoughts, we don't know where he is." Jace said.

"Ness didn't you say that their abilities can both strengthen and weaken another's ability?" I said. "Yes."

"Then Jace use your ability to strengthen Edward's so he can tell you where Tanya is. If Jaxon has imprinted on Tanya then they're not far from each other." I said.

"Brilliant, my love." Edward said as he kissed the side of my neck. "What else did you expect? I'm very observant remember." I replied.

As Edward closed in on Tanya's thoughts he turned to Jace and said it was okay to shut off his ability. "There about a mile that way, but I would give them some space if I were you." He said to Jacob.

"Jacob you and Jace need to phase then howl, I think he'll get the picture and gather himself up so to speak." Ness said.

As they phased on the fly, in true Jacob style they both ran about 100 yards off in the distance and howled. Instantly Ness said she could hear him again and that he was telling Tanya that they had to go back.

"I'm definitely leaving out a bunch of details but they are coming back." She said. Edward and I had to disguise our chuckles on that note.

As Jaxon and Tanya came walking up to our group hand in hand, Jacob still in wolf form huffed out a growl that seemed like an Alpha command. Instantly Jaxon looked down at the ground letting go of Tanya's hand. "Husband, calm yourself." Ness instructed Jacob.

Jaxon looked up at the rest of us with a slight smile before picking up Tanya and swinging her around in a circle. When he set her back down and started to walk towards Ness I saw Jace come bounding up behind him. As I thought Jace would knock him down and wrestle him to the ground Jaxon did another signature Edward move and did a back flip onto Jace's back and again they started their usual brotherly wrestling. As Jacob let out a few low growls, Ness hugged him tightly and he calmed down even further.

"Like mother like daughter." Edward whispered into my ear. "You both have a soothing touch to tame any _savage beast._" He added.

"Okay now that we're altogether again, can we get back to travelling home?" I announced.

"I want to stay here with Tanya." Jaxon replied.

"Well if you're staying with me then you're travelling back to Forks. I'm up for another road trip, another problem with the wolves Edward? No offense of course." Tanya said.


	20. Chief Jacob, Mediator Jacob, what else d

Chapter Twenty: Chief Jacob, Mediator Jacob, what else do I have to be?

Our trip back home didn't take that much time, thankfully vampires love to drive fast! I was worried about my dad, terrified that I'd miss out on time with my boys or my baby girl because of the pack and I knew that I was going to have to take over as Alpha of both packs. Taking over as Alpha of both meant that I had to reconnect them and that thought was not fun at all. Mainly because being the only Alpha meant I couldn't leave the pack or the tribe and with Ness and the kids' immortality meant that I would stay young while my family and friends grew old and eventually died. I only wish there was someone else that I trusted to take over for me. Paul was too edgy and explosive, Jarred didn't want the job and the rest of them weren't responsible enough.

My dad sounded sad, tired and worried the last time I talked to him. I know that he's been in the chair for a long time and has moments where he would rather stay in bed and dream of younger days and his time with mom but I wasn't ready to lose him yet. I hoped that he was only tired of all the arguing and mediating he was forced to do and nothing else.

Ness understood my pain and my worries but was she willing to accept what was possibly coming my way! Chief Jacob, Alpha Jacob, UGH!

_My love you're stressing again. It will all work out just fine! And yes I do accept all that is coming._

_**How did I ever deserve someone so loving and acceptable as you**__?_

_Just lucky, I guess! Now go take your daughter hunting, you need some time with her. Besides Billy is too enthralled with the boys to even notice you here. Also I think he is quite taken by Tanya as well, Jaxon may never bring her back to see your dad again._

_**I noticed, never thought he would cave like that!**_

_You did, instantly!_

_**That's different, I live in this world.**_

_Technically, so does your dad. Now stop stalling and go relax, you know how Ranaan loves her daddy-time!_

_**It's almost as reassuring as the few moments I get alone with you these days.**_

_Hush husband, we have forever for that!_

_**You know how hard it is for me to concentrate on other things when you do that.**_

_I know and we have plenty of time tonight, Jax is busy, Jace and Seth are inseparable and Ranaan wants to spend the night at Grandpa Charlie's. He's ecstatic that she has taken to his love of baseball and football! Now shoo, Billy is in seventh heaven right now!_

_**I'm holding you to later, Mrs. Black!**_

"Ranaan has to hunt dad, I'll be back in a bit." I said in the direction of my dad. He just waved me on and went back to the boys and Tanya.

Ranaan hunting reminded me sooo much of her mother at that "age". She had grace and finesse way beyond her age or species. She took down a young buck without him even noticing and then she turned to me and said 'do we have time for a run into the mountains so I can hunt a lion?'. Yup, exactly like her mom with a touch of Edward as well. I know he saw it and dearly loved my pain that my daughter reminded me of the vampire that stole my best friend and first love. But I can't be too angry with him, if it wasn't for Bella wanting all the human experiences she could get with Edward then Ness would never have been born.

So as usual I gave into my daughter's whim and ran with her to find a mountain lion. It didn't take long at all she is a strong tracker considering she still only looks about sixteen years old. I phased of course to be ready to fight anything that might catch her off guard, like that was possible she had so much of her mother in her and was already an expert at her visions it was scary. I stood at the bottom of the huge oak she climbed up and waited for her to start the hunt. Easily she found her prey lounging on a nearby tree and she quickly found higher ground to get the drop on him. Quietly she stalked the cat and as quickly as she moved from branch to branch she moved even faster as she jumped down to his branch dragging him off the branch on the way down. In midair she sunk her teeth into his neck and landed just as quietly as she stalked him, still drinking his blood as she landed. As she finished him and laid him down on the ground she turned to me, straightened her dress, fluffed her hair and skipped to my side.

_Daddy I'm ready to go back to Grandpa Billy to say goodnight before going to Grandpa Charlie's._

_**Of course princess, lead the way.**_

We ran together silently and she must have put her shield up again because I couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat and her footsteps. As we neared the reservation she slowed her paced to nearly a walk. I didn't think much of it except that she wanted more daddy-time as Ness put it. As I started hearing the inner ramblings of the pack and could tell that Jace had already left to run with Seth, then Ranaan stopped mid step. She had that look that Alice had every time a vision came on suddenly so I assumed that she was having one. She looked completely absorb by it so I of course started creating a small circle around her to keep guard.

_Daddy who is Leah? She's a wolf but we haven't met her. Why?_

_**Jeesh, Ranaan you scared me, I didn't realize that you were done with the vision.**_

_Daddy, my question. Who is Leah?_

_**She's Seth's older sister, and she's part of the reason we came back here before you had finished growing.**_

_Why is she so angry? I mean I can see from my vision that she loves Sam but why would she be so angry at him and Emily?_

_**Sam left Leah for Emily, but Leah never saw her as a threat until Bella turned her and Sam's imprint on her didn't dissolve. Leah felt defective to begin with because she can't have children until she stops phasing but now that Sam chose to stay with a being that can't age or have children it made her feel even worse that he chose that life instead of going back to Leah.**_

_That's so sad, I wish I could do something for her._

_**Now you sound like your Grandma Bells!**_

_She's going to try and defeat you tomorrow. She thinks that if she can get rid of you, she can take out Emily and possibly Sam. She hasn't decided on Sam yet but she definitely wants to fight you to get to Emily._

_**We better get you to Billy to say goodnight, I don't want Charlie missing out on his time with you.**_

_Are you gonna tell mom and the rest of the family?_

_**I can feel your mom's stress she already knows, but she's keeping up a good front for Billy. While I take you to Charlie's your mom will call Bella and Edward on the run back to Carlisle's.**_

_I'll stay at the house after Grandpa drops me off tomorrow, you don't have to worry about me getting in the middle of it but you'll have a harder fight with the twins._

_**Don't I know it, princess! **_

"I'm coming with you dad, there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Jax said as he turned to face Tanya.

"Jaxon Lion Black, do you realize that the person I have to face is not only my second in command but also a member of our tribe?" Jacob said.

"Yes, and what I have felt so far from her thoughts is that she doesn't want to hurt you, she just feels cornered and has no other choice. My being there will show her that your family will back you in everything you do be it for wolf or vampire." Jaxon replied.

"But that's just it, she has never had a friendship with the vampires, even your own grandmother has never been close to her like she has been with Seth." Jacob said pointing to Seth who was pacing in the corner.

"Jacob, this is all my fault. Let me meet Leah face to face and end this bickering." Emily said as she held on tightly to Sam's arm.

"Thanks for offering yourself to the slaughter but this is deeper than her just being angry over your relationship with Sam." Jacob said looking sad and distracted at the same time. "Everyone around her has a purpose and a destiny and right now she can't see hers or understand what it could possibly be. "Well to put the argument to rest on who will be a part of what I'll settle it right now. We stand as a family." Tanya said.

"Well count me out, I want nothing to do with this Leah person." Jace said. "All I feel from her is heartache, misery and anger. I'm staying here with Seth."

"Seth, you're not coming?" Jacob said in an almost whisper.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I don't condone her actions and I believe in you standing your ground as Alpha but she's still my sister…" Seth said as his voice trailed off and he went back to pacing.

"Daddy, she'll come from that direction and she won't be alone." Ranaan said.

"Who else?" Jacob questioned.

"Paul." She answered. "They're close, daddy."

"Yes, I hear her thoughts." Jacob replied.

As Leah and Paul walked out of the forest and across the clearing of the backyard I watched my daughter and Jacob as they walked hand in hand to meet them. Close behind was Jaxon and Tanya, and Edward and Carlisle. "Did you think I would be scared off by a bunch of ticks, Jacob?" Leah said.

"They are my family, and they stand at my side." Jacob replied.

"You need to step down as Alpha of either pack, you're not strong enough to be leader." Paul growled through his teeth. "And you're too impulsive and chaotic to be leader!" Jacob replied.

"No one in the tribe feels safe with Emily around, Sam can stay with her because of his imprint but not on the res." Paul growled out. "And you have too many obligations to your _new family _to be alpha as well. I'm willing to let you live if you leave the pack and let Paul and I lead." Leah interjected.

As they argued back and forth and from time to time Edward or Carlisle tried to mediate I noticed a change in Seth, Jace and Leah's attitudes. Seth had started to calm down and quit pacing but he was still nervous and easily startled. Jace and Leah had instantly started to pace in the same manner and both looked as if the skin on their bodies were inflamed. They both had an all over blush that seemed to be more like a sunburn than anything else. Paul had taken over talking for Leah who had walked off a few steps seeming more and more agitated. When I glanced back at Jace he had done the same thing. Then it hit me, one of them is imprinting and the other seems to feel it telepathically. I was in the middle of sending those thoughts to Edward when Jace walked out the door to join his father and Leah suddenly whipped around to face him. As I finished the thought to Edward he quietly told Jacob and the rest to take a few steps back. Jacob seemed to not understand but did obey his request. As they all stood watching the slow motion scene in front of them, I watched Seth sit down on the couch with a large smile and a deep sigh and then he started to chuckle to himself. Finally he looked up at me and said it seems fitting that my new best friend and my sister imprint on each other! Both of them imprinted, that I would have never guessed!

Paul still seemed angry but being a wolf he felt the imprint and knowing one himself with Jacob's sister meant that he wouldn't act on his feelings. As the gathering of wolves and vampires started to relax I watched Sam walk out to the group. Sam walked tentatively but with his head held high. As I watched the expressions between Sam and Paul I assumed that they must be speaking telepathically to each other. After a brief exchange, Sam walked back toward the house and grabbing Emily by the hand ran off into the forest. Paul left quietly on his own and everyone else came back into the house.

"Sam is giving Paul temporary control of the pack but definitely doesn't want him in control for good. He thinks that the imprint between Leah and Jace will bring the packs back together." Jacob explained. "But they are both from your pack Jacob, how does he think it will pull them back together." Carlisle asked.

"He knows that my dad is going to step down as Chief and will pass the title on to me. He hopes that if I'm chief and alpha of both packs then I will be forced to join them together and Jace and Leah will lead as co-Alphas with Paul as their second in command. The pack is too big to be run by one and with the constant existence of vampires around here it will keep growing." Jacob said.

"Is Paul upset at that?" I asked. "Slightly, but he has a feeling that he will be running the pack for sometime while Leah and Jace…" Jacob added.

While we discussed the situation with the pack and the tribe I noticed that Leah was getting anxious again. As she did Jace got closer to her and tried to keep her calm. As we talked I watched Jacob and Ness and Ranaan start to stir as well, this made Jaxon slowly walk to his brother's side and I could tell they were having one of their private conversations. As soon as they put up their personal barrier Edward and Jacob both stopped mid sentence and just stared in the direction of the boys. As I was about to ask what was happening Jax and Jace hugged, smiled and Leah and Jace ran out the door!

"What's going on Ranaan?" I asked. "Leah's not feeling well and she's nervous. Jace feels he needs to get her away from everyone so they ran." Ranaan answered.

"Ran where?" I asked. "No one's sure because Jace and Jaxon are using their abilities." Ranaan said as she announced that she's totally blind.

As shock spanned the faces of everyone in the room I had to explain that she was using an expression and that she wasn't physically blind. As everyone calmed down and we settled in to figure out what the problem could be we focused on Jaxon. He was concentrating fiercely on keeping his ability up. Cautiously I asked him why he was using his ability. At first he ignored me, but he finally caved and said 'to give them a head start'. "Everything's going to be just fine. They just need some alone time. Oh and Grandma B, would you be so kind as to put your shield on me when I ask for it? I want to give them what little privacy they deserve." Jaxon added. "Anything for my darlings. Is this something that will get me in trouble with your father and grandfather?" I asked. "Probably, but it's worth it." He whispered back to me. How could I deny them anything when they have given more than I could possibly ask for in my wildest imagination? "One other thing, Ranaan you need to not have a vision until Jace comes back." Jaxon said before looking in my direction and asking for my shield.

I gave him my shield of course to the dismay of both Edward and Jacob. Ness on the other hand seemed more accepting as she walked to my side and hugged me fiercely. I saw her thoughts as she touched my skin and knew that she couldn't hear Jace but she felt he would be fine. "Of course he will be darling, you're his mom and a mother always knows best." I said.

"How can you do this? Something could happen to him." Jacob said. At that I realized that Jace was still using his ability so Jacob couldn't hear Jace or Leah. As Ness went to Jacob's side I went to Edward's. They were both angry but I knew they would not stay angry for long. Jaxon smiled in my direction and quickly drug Tanya out of the house. As I felt my ability getting stronger I realized that Jaxon had switched his ability to give himself some privacy as well.


	21. More Surprises

Chapter Twenty-One: More Surprises

Jace and Leah were gone for what seemed like days but only spanned three quarters of one. When they came back they were bombarded with questions. "Where were you? Why did you leave? Why did you have your brother and grandmother run interference? I want answers young man. And you are supposed to be my second in command, what were you thinking?" Jacob rambled off at both of them as he struggled not to use his Alpha commands.

"I'd be more than happy to answer all your questions if you only stopped asking them for one moment so that I can answer." Jace replied somewhat smugly.

"Was he like this when Jaxon imprinted?" Leah asked to Jace.

"Yes, he actually used his Alpha command but mom stepped in to calm him down." Jace replied.

"Well he needs more practice, think what he will do if Ranaan imprints." Leah countered. "Ssh, she's still growing dad can't take that much pressure right now." Jace pleaded with Leah.

"First of all, thanks grams for the shield on Jaxon and thanks bro for boosting gram's shield." Jace announced.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, our powers are ten times greater when we are together but when we are apart they are definitely strong. As for where _we _were, Leah felt extremely nauseous once the imprint took hold. I'm not sure if it's because she is a female wolf or that we both imprinted on each other but it definitely affected her and me as well. I felt her pain and wanted to get her as far away so that she only had to focus on herself and me. There was too much her in the house and she was hurting so much that she thought she was dying from the inside out." He said as he took a moment to gather his next thoughts.

"We backtracked to the res and got a tent from Grandpa Billy and went off to the mountains. When Leah decided she couldn't go further I made a campsite so she could rest. But as she was about to lay down in the tent that's when it happened." He said. "What darling, what happened?" Said Esme looking as caring and hopeful as ever. "She was bleeding, a lot… I thought she was going to die in front of me. I couldn't think, I started to panic and I phased and was about to call for dad or Seth when she finally realized what had happened." Jace said. "It was my cycle, the imprint must have kicked it back on or something." Leah interrupted. "It's like the past few years it had been put on hold until she met and imprinted with me." Jace continued.

"Why were you gone so long? You should have come back, we could have tried to help you." Jacob said in a much softer tone.

"I know you have sisters but please, what were you going to do for me? Buy me five packs of midol to help me get through the pain?" Leah answered sarcastically.

"I get it, I get it. I'm being the overbearing father, alpha, chief…" Jacob replied. "But you could give me the benefit of the doubt here, I've only been a father for just one month."

"It took that long to run its course, more than five years of not having it can take quite a toll on a person." Leah said.

"We're back, we're fine, and we're ready for anything." Jace said as he hugged Leah tightly.

"Not to be a party pooper or anything but would my wonderful brothers mind breaking their link with Gram's shield so I can feel normal again?" Ranaan said from the piano bench as she slowly stroked the keys.

"Oops, sorry we forgot!" The boys said in unison. "That better?"

"Much better, by the way Grandpa Charlie and Sue will be here in ten minutes. They just left reservation, and Grandpa Billy's with them." Ranaan said.

"I'm going to have to talk to dad about his unexpected visits. But I guess it is important to let Sue know that you both imprinted. She'll be so happy for you." I said to the group.

"Grams, who's Renee?" Ranaan asked.

"Where did you hear that name, princess?" Jacob asked.

"Grandpa was talking to Grandpa Billy and Sue as they left the res that he wasn't sure how to tell you that she's coming here. That's why they're on the way here to tell you in person." Ranaan explained. "So who is she? Vampire? Wolf? What?"

"She would be your great grandmother. She's my mom and I have no clue what to tell her when she comes. Edward, you're the better liar, what on earth are we going to tell her." I said half stuttering.

"The truth, either she thinks we're all putting her on or she accepts it like your father did." Edward said.

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy."

As dad and Sue and Billy pulled up the driveway, we all came out to meet them. Charlie quickly scooped up Ranaan into a big bear hug that felt like a butterfly pat to her. She in turned held back about ninety-five percent of her strength as not to hurt him. Sue was extremely glad to see both of her children here and they welcomed her with a group hug and quickly pulled Jace in for the squeeze. Billy as ever looked tired and I was sure he would hand off the chief title to Jacob soon. As we walked back in the door to the living room we explained that thanks to Ranaan we already knew why they had come. As dad told us that she would be here in about three days, at least we were thankful that Ranaan would have stopped growing by then. Of course when we mentioned the growing part dad had to comment on how it seemed like he was watching Nessie all over again.

"What are you going to tell your mom Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Edward thinks it should be the truth, I'm not sure she can take it like you did." I replied. "But enough with the scary stuff, let's talk about something more interesting." I announced. "Who wants to be the one…?"

"Mom, Charlie, Billy Jace and I have imprinted on each other!" Leah blurted.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. See I told you there was a purpose in life for everything that happens to us and around us." Sue said. "You're not angry with me?" Leah whispered.

Why would I be angry, you obviously love each other for the imprint to touch you both. I couldn't be more pleased." Sue replied. "I thought you might disapprove considering he's part vampire." Leah replied. "Have you forgotten that I married the father of a vampire?" Sue replied as she hugged her daughter again.

As they hugged, Ness sensing that she didn't want to tell about the rest of the situation with both Charlie and Billy in the room decided to intervine. She walked over to the two of them and first touching Leah she asked permission and with a quick nod put a hand on Sue's cheek and filled in the blanks from daughter to mother. "Really? Oh how wonderful!" Was all Sue said before hugging them both.

Charlie quietly leaned over to Billy and said, 'I know that look, I'll explain later during the game tonight I have a feeling that Sue and Leah will be doing something girlie for the rest of the day'.

Like Charlie had predicted, Leah and Sue had a girl's night out. Seth decided to tag along with the twins on one of their hunting adventures and Ranaan drug one of her new 'sister-in-laws' on an Alice fueled shopping trip. I actually felt sorry for Tanya, I wondered how many of those she was forced to do in the past with Alice. Jacob was ecstatic that he had actual alone time with Ness and didn't even bother to say goodbye as they ducked out in the flurry of departing supernatural beings. All of which left me with my thoughts about how to explain everything to my mother in just three short days.

"Stop worrying, I think she'll be alright with it." Edward said wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my neck.

"Okay so I tell her the truth and what if she does understand and accept it? She's going to be angry that she missed out on Ness growing up, not to mention her children. She's going to hate me or blame me or…" But I couldn't finish that sentence because Edward was already kissing me fiercely.

"Let's go home and if you want I'll let you worry some more." Edward said with a smug smile on his face. "What would I have to worry about?" I said as I darted out the door and threw up my shield.

"You know I'll beat you there, even with your shield on I can still smell your absolutely delicious scent my love!" Edward shouted to the open night. "And who says I'm going home, if you can smell me come find me!" I teased as I darted along the treeline.

We spent a few minutes playing cat and mouse and I was sure that Edward was holding back so I decided to up the ante, so to speak. I circled back and retraced a few of my paths until I found the perfect tree to climb in an attempt to ambush him. As I made a few more circles and made sure to leave my scent on many of the surrounding trees and bushes I then made one last large circle outward before turning to gain enough speed to make the jump. I took a flying leap and was able to jump about 25 feet up the tree before grabbing hold to settle in on a larger branch. There I sat and watched Edward darting in and out of the immediate area before he took a moment to stop and just listen to the forest around him. He stopped just ten feet away from my tree and tried furiously to hear my thoughts even though he knew I shut them off. As he gave up trying to hear me he finally called out to say that I had won and he was giving up. Silently I sat for a bit longer until he called out again to tell me that I won. I wanted so badly to laugh but it would give up my position and advantage. When he called out the third his voice sounded strained and I knew that I had to let him know I was alright. So I jumped down from the tree and snaked my arms under his from behind and said, 'I win' as I kissed the back of his neck. "You had me worried Bella, promise you won't do that again. I felt like I was useless like when you were human and in Port Angeles and I nearly didn't find you in time." Edward said in a pleading manner. "Sorry won't promise that, you had a chance at that promise when I was human but not anymore." I said as I kissed his cheek. With a low growl Edward said, 'Fine, tag you're it' and darted off in the direction of our house.

This time I wasn't going to let him win so I pondered for a moment on how dissuade him and then it hit me. My thoughts of course, I can use them against him. So I ran off in a parallel direction to him and could still smell his scent nearby, when I felt like I was positioned in the right spot I lifted my shield and quickly took my shoes off and set them at the trunk of a nearby tree. With my shield back on I darted back in the previous direction to my first tree lifted the shield again and took off my pants. I felt his pursuit so I knew I had to move fast. I now ran as fast as possible towards the house with my shield blocking my thoughts. I heard him yell out from the area where I left my pants and as I giggled I lifted my shield and tore off my shirt making sure that I was looking at my chest when I did it. Again I felt his pursuit and as I crossed the stream in front of the house I took off my underwear and dropped them at the front path. I lifted my shield and took off my bra as I walked in the door and told him I'd be waiting in the bedroom for whenever he managed to find his way back home.

As he strolled into the bedroom with a frustrated look on his face I watched him drop my clothes neatly on the chair by the door. "Not fair, not fair at all," he said as he undressed and walked to my side at the bed. "You've had a century of practice time and learning over me, I have to find advantages somewhere." I said trying to use my sweet and innocent voice. That was the last bit of politeness that went on in the bedroom that afternoon.

"I don't even want to know how bad the damage is just get me a new four poster bed." I said. "Well at least the walls didn't receive too much damage. I wish I could say the same for the chair by the door." Edward replied. "Oh that reminds me I have to go find my shoe that went through the window when you flung the chair out of the way." I said. "Yes I'm quite surprised that I didn't damage the wall when I slammed you against it." Edward agreed. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"When are you going to remember that I'm no longer human? I didn't even notice it." I said as I waded through the debris that was my beautiful bed to go to the closet.

"Where are you going? We haven't shredded the mattress yet, want to go for round two." Edward asked with seductively sly smile on his face.

"I want to go check on Charlie and Billy. Sue went out with Leah so they are probably eating junk food." I said. "I'll be at the house with Jaz and Emmett." He replied.

"That reminds me I owe Emmett some shielding, tell him I'll be there soon to assist." I replied as I jumped through the broken window to fetch my shoe. "Dang, Alice is going to be mad she just bought these last week for me."

When I got to Charlie's I could hear them yelling at the television before I even got out of the car. I guess that means it's a good game. As I walked through the door both men tried to hide their shock at not being able to hear me come in. "Bells, I didn't know you were coming over!" Dad said as he tried to keep his breathing regular to slow down his heart rate. "Just thought I'd check to make sure you were eating something other than chips and salsa. Which you have already devoured half of." I replied. "You don't need to worry about us, I'm sure there is something in the fridge we can heat up." Billy said. "Apparently you forgot about the lasagna Sue made last night, give me a moment to heat it up and I'm sure she has some sourdough bread to go along with it. Don't worry about me I can find my way around the kitchen." I said as I walked into the kitchen knowing they had already gone back to the game.

As I cooked I made sure that I didn't touch too many surfaces and would make sure I cleaned as much as possible after they had eaten. I know Seth didn't mind the vampire scent but Leah was still Leah, even if she had imprinted on a vampire/wolf hybrid. They spent just as much time hear looking after Sue and Charlie as they did at the reservation.

When I had served them a good meal and had cleaned up afterwards I left a note for Sue letting her know that I had washed the dishes and sprayed down all the surfaces. I wasn't sure if she could smell our scent even though she wasn't a shape-shifter, after all she is Quileute and she does carry the genes. As I walked out to the living room, Billy and dad were arguing about a new game this time and were trying to decide which of the players was on some sort of performance enhancing drug. I laughed to myself thinking I could snap them all like a twig without any effort.

"Dad, I'm gonna leave now. I don't want to bug your guy time. See ya later okay?" I said looking in his general direction. "I'll see you in three days when your mom gets here, by the way did I tell you she wants it to be a surprise so pretend like I didn't tell you okay." He replied as I blew kisses and made a promise.

As I ran back to the house I thought how wonderful my life was even with the impending explanations that I would have to give mom. When I walked into the living room Jasper was using his ability to agitate Emmett hoping that he would attack Edward and catch him off guard. When they realized I was here Emmett's smile grew and as Edward swooped in to hug and kiss me I gave a slight nod and returned his smile. As Edward turned to go back to taunting Emmett with his lightning quick moves my shield was already blocking Emmett's thoughts and he pounced on Edward slamming him to the floor. I quickly stepped out of the way and sat down on the couch and pretended to watch what was on TV. They wrestled for a few more minutes before a small sound of someone clearing their throat meant that Esme disapproved of the display and the slight dent in the floor. "Bella at least coax Edward outside before you give your shield to Emmett. I'm a bit tired of fixing dented floors and walls from the two of them." Esme said as she kissed my head and sat beside me. "Sorry Esme, by the way I'll need your help buying a new bed, chair and repairing the window in my room." I whispered. "You must have really had Edward frustrated if he did that much damage." Esme said as she nudged me and winked. "That I did, that I did." I replied with a smug and satisfied smile.

The next two days passed without any surprises to add to my worry. Renesmee had stopped her growth and was of course as beautiful as ever. Ranaan now looked as if she were about seventeen or eighteen years old. She was just as beautiful as Renesmee and I hoped that she would find someone just as special for her as her brothers did. The boys when they were nearby were never far from Leah or Tanya. The morning was perfect and warm all except the clear skies that let the sun shine on us. Mom would be here around two and the skies didn't have a cloud in the sky. I lifted my shield to ask Edward whether he thought it wise to stand out front in the sun or if we should just let her sit down on the couch in case she faints. I heard him laugh out loud from the other room and within an instant he was pouring on the kisses that made my butterflies vanish.

"It will be just fine grams, I love her already!" Ranaan said walking into the hall to meet us at the front door. She definitely takes after Alice, I thought to Edward and he smiled and nodded.

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your Aunt Alice?" I said to Ranaan. "Technically no but I did see this conversation about three hours ago." She replied.

"You are definitely going to have a blast on all your trips with Alice and Jasper." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Oh I know, I had an interesting vision about those as well. We go everywhere and see so many places. I can't wait to tell you about my visit to the jungle, oh and Cairo…" Ranaan babbled on in a very Alice type of way.

"Just make sure that Esme gets plenty of time to spoil you before Alice takes you away. And maybe we'll take one of those trips with you if Alice doesn't mind." I said.

"Oh I know you will and Aunt Alice won't mind. Love you grams, love you papa E. I'm gonna go find Uncle J and tell him the good news about our trips." She said as she froze in her place and her eyes glazed over like she was in a trance. A vision it had to be, I sent a thought to Edward who was leaning against the door frame and staring into the forest. Immediately he turned his attention to Ranaan and started searching for her thoughts. "She's using her shield, I think it's instinctive for her to close up when a vision hits." Edward confirmed.

"Ranaan darling, can you hear me? What did you see?" I asked.

She finally started to blink and looked me directly in the eyes and asked 'who is Nahuel?'.

"Was your vision of him?" I asked. "No it was of you and papa E, but you said hello Nahuel, it's good to see you again." She replied.

"When do I greet him? Will it be soon?" I asked still avoiding the explanation of who he was.

"Soon." Was her only response. I looked at Edward for a clue and he said 'we wearing these clothes and by the height of the sun in the sky I would say about noon'.

"Oh my lord, and with my mom coming soon afterwards…" I babbled feeling my butterflies come back.

"There's a vampire nearby." Leah said somewhat suddenly.

"Leah dear could you be more specific, there are a lot of vampires here and nearby." Jace said.

"Can't you feel it, I know the presence of everyone here and this is different. I can't be the only one to know this." She replied.

"Mom, where's Grandpa E, Leah says a new vampire is near." Jace shouted to Ness. "He's out back with your uncles." Ness answered.

Leah stood and sniffed the air and grabbed Jace's arm. "There are two vampires coming. No, make that one female vampire and one hybrid." She said looking in Nessie's direction. "A male hybrid."

"It must be Nahuel, Ranaan had a vision that he would be stopping by." I said. "Stopping by, mom he lives in the Amazon. He's not just stopping by." Nessie countered.


	22. A complete family?

Chapter Twenty-Two: A complete family?

As Edward walked into the room he immediately went to Renesmee's side to try and calm her. She was so upset and preoccupied with the thought of Nahuel that she almost didn't notice Edward.

"What seems to be the problem?" Edward said with his best clinical voice and demeanor. "Mom just told me that Ranaan had a vision of Nahuel coming for a visit. Oh and Leah can feel him nearby, him and his aunt I suppose." She replied. "Sweetheart why are you so worked up about this?" I asked.

"I don't like this, why would he come by now? He knows that I'm grown now, don't you think he's going to want to see how I turned out. He can't come here, it will upset Jacob!" She cried.

She explained that was worried that this man she hadn't seen in nearly six years was coming to see her now as a full grown adult. It also worried her that Jake would see him as competition and would think that Renesmee no longer wanted to be with him. As she was explaining her feelings Jacob flew through the back door and with fear in his eyes at her tense state rushed to hold her in his arms.

_**Ness what is it? I felt your fear. What's going on, is it the final changes?**_

___Mom just told me that Nahuel is coming here._

_**And?**_

___You're not upset? I thought it would make you angry that the only other male hybrid we know of is coming here. It's been nearly six years since he first saw me and he knows that I am full grown now._

_**You thought I would think him competition, right? You are extremely complex and thankfully I'm not. You love me and I love you and we have three beautiful children. If he's looking for a mate, he'll have to scoot on down the highway and find another hybrid.**_

___I love you husband!_

_**Don't you start that now, it seems we need to be sociable for our guests.**_

___Later then?_

_**Don't forget your grandma Renee is coming, it will have to be much later.**_

___I'm holding you to that._

_**Have I ever let you down?**_

___Never, but it doesn't hurt to remind you of what I want!_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah call me when he gets here. I'm going back outside with the guys this is making Edward uncomfortable.**_

__"Okay now that you two are done with the inner dialogue, Leah can you tell me how close he is. Oh and Bella, I'm going to need to hunt later. Something big to help me wipe these visions from my memory." Edward said as he tried to relax from the visions he just saw of Ness and Jacob.

"He's coming up the front drive right now." Leah replied.

"Well then, shall we." Edward said as he offered me his arm.

As we walked out the front door to greet our visitors I could feel Renesmee's stress and worry about what he was coming to see us for. Nahuel came through the clearing to meet us halfway across the yard. Huilen, his aunt, was with him and unlike their last visit she did not seem as protective of him. "Greetings my friends, after our last encounter I was reminded of one last thought in regards to Renesmee's change. I thought it best to travel here as quickly as possible considering I had no means of contacting you directly." Nahuel said upon reaching us.

"Hello Nahuel, Huilen you are always welcome here anytime to you want to visit." Edward acknowledged them both. "You have another concern for us regarding Ness?" I asked gently.

"Yes, her final change. Mine was quite different from my sisters, it passed almost without notice." He replied. "We should probably go inside, there will be human visitors coming shortly and so far they are not aware of our vampire state of being, if you understand my meaning." Edward interrupted. "If you are luring a human here for your meal we will depart now, we want nothing to do with such monstrous acts!" Huilen announced angrily.

"You misunderstand Huilen, this human that we speak of is my mother. She has been under the assumption that I have been in Alaska at college and for the last couple of years travelling with Edward. I believe she thinks that I'm avoiding her and is coming her for an explanation. As you can see from our sparkling skin and sun overhead this will be quite a first scene to witness of her daughter after not seeing me in six years time." I replied.

"Please come inside and we can talk." Edward said with a welcoming smile and gesture towards the house.

As we walked inside only Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Everyone else must have decided to give us some space because now only Edward, Ness, Jacob, Nahuel, and Huilen were with me in the living room to join Carlisle and Esme.

"Now please continue with your story." I said as Esme offered them a place to sit.

"Well as I said my change was much different from my sisters. At the end of the growth spurts I had a few moments of being overly tired and needing only blood to fuel me but at the very end I was hit with a few cramps and pains inside me and then it was over. No other changes came over me. But with the arrival of my third sister I found out about some of the changes they went through. My youngest sister has become close to me recently and I believe she wishes to leave my father and the life of feeding on humans. But she's scared of what they will do to her or me if she tries, this is of course is beside the point and I will return to me story. She told me that she had the same symptoms but they were much more intensified. Also at the very end when the cramps and pains hit her she fell into a deep sleep that lasted a little more than a day and when she woke her heart had stopped beating. Strangely enough she remains warm to the touch and her skin does not sparkle as does your parents dear Renesmee."Nahuel informed our group.

As the group tried to comprehend what Nahuel had just told us, I could hear a car turning off the main road onto the private drive and instantly I felt nervous. It couldn't be mom, it's too early. I sent a thought to Edward and he cocked his head toward the front door to listen. After a moment he turned to me and said very quietly no it's Sue.

"Grams, papa E Great Grams is coming early. Sue is on her way up the drive to tell you that Grandpa Charlie is on his way to the airport right now." Ranaan said as she danced into the room in another very Alice manner. "Daddy, I'm gonna wait out front for her. You know how nervous she gets around all of us." She added and quickly fluttered out of the room. Well at least it keeps us from having to explain more guests to Sue, was the thought I sent to Edward. He of course chuckled in response.

"She called you daddy." Nahuel said while looking at Jacob.

"Yes, she's our daughter." Jacob said as he put his arm around Ness.

Shock swept over Nahuel and Huilen but it was Huilen he spoke first. "You gave birth to a child that is already full grown? How is that possible?"

"Children. I gave birth to a set of twin boys first, and then Ranaan." Ness answered.

"The boys are full grown as well?" Nahuel said.

"Yes, technically they are just more than two months old. Ranaan just turned a month old. Their aging and growth stopped at a month old and no other changes have happened." Ness replied.

"Amazing, truly amazing." Nahuel said.

After a few more moments of discussion and questions Ranaan came back into the house. As she walked towards the living room she opened her thoughts to Edward and he leaned in to tell me that Renee would be here within the hour. As Ranaan entered the room she froze in her steps and went into her usual trance like state when a vision hit her. Her frozen state alarmed Huilen but Nahuel was the one who was intrigued by her manner. "Is she alright?" Nahuel asked. "Yes, she's having a vision. When it is over she will tell us about it." Edward said. "But don't you read minds, can't you tell what she is seeing?" Nahuel asked. "Actually she has two gifts, she has my shield and Alice's visions." I added. "How intriguing? She looks remarkably like her mother and extremely talented as well." Huilen said.

As Ranaan came out of her trance like state she slowly walked towards Renesmee with the strangest look on her face. As she walked to Ness I looked at Edward for some answers but he said that her shield was still up. She kneeled down in front of Ness and stared into her eyes. I assumed that they were speaking telepathically and waited patiently for some sort of explanation for her actions. Ness nodded from time to time and smiled and placed her hand on Jacob's cheek in the all too familiar way that told me she was explaining the situation to him. Instantly I could see him squirm and the anger flash across his face. As his anger intensified he must have sent a thought out to the boys because they came running into the room with Seth and Leah in tow. Jace instantly phased which caused Seth and Leah to phase as well. When they all stood staring at Nahuel and then Ranaan I understood what was happening. I looked at Edward and before I sent my thought to him he nodded a confirmation. She had imprinted on Nahuel through her vision!

A low growl penetrated the room and I wasn't sure who it emanated from until Ranaan spoke.

"Have I not welcomed my new sisters with open arms? Have I no right to happiness myself? Do you wish that I spend eternity alone?" Ranaan said her face never leaving Nahuel's sight.

As quickly as she spoke the words understanding swept over Nahuel and Huilen. Huilen instantly wanted to flee and was urging Nahuel to leave with her but he did not budge. It was as if her feelings now poured into her. I could barely hear Edward tell me that he was ready to fling himself in the 'line of fire' to protect her. Esme was pleading with Renesmee to do something, anything. Carlisle had already stood and pulled her to safety and now had his hand on Edward's shoulder to reassure him that he was not going to leave but also wanted Esme out of harm's way. I was about to speak for my daughter when slowly stood placed a hand on both Ranaan and Nahuel's cheeks and smiled ever so sweetly. She then stood in front of them and softly pushed them both behind her. She spoke no words just scanned her family's faces.

Edward thankfully translated for me. He said that she was speaking telepathically to Jacob and the boys and asked that Jacob send the message on to Seth and Leah. She said, this man is to be our family now. He has spent more than 150 years hating his very existence. Until he saw the love my parents shared he thought himself a monster. When he saw me the first female hybrid not related to him he did not try to covet me as his own. He was merely intrigued at the thought of possibilities, the life his own mother _could _have had. Now my daughter has chosen him AND his aunt Huilen. She has such enormous love for every person she meets that the only logical course of action is to love her back. In simpler terms she has put a spell on every person she has met. Boys you can't possibly tell me that you wouldn't give up your life to save hers. I understand your anger and fear but is she not as young as you Jaxon when you imprinted on Tanya or even you Jace when you imprinted with Leah?

"She's stopped speaking now, she's waiting for their thoughts?" Edward said.

As Edward explained that the boys were babbling about how it was different than their situation and how they thought she should stay away from him for at least a few more months Jacob's anger boiled over and he started growling then phased. The pack was ready to pounce if Jacob gave the word and I could feel that it was on the tip of his thoughts. Now Nahuel was pulling Ranaan back and the wolves were edging closer but my daughter, my brave sweet Renesmee stood her ground and didn't budge. She didn't even show the slightest fear in her face or her thoughts as Edward pointed out. Even as I concentrated on Ness, I could hear Carlisle tell Edward how brilliant he thought she was and how proud he was of her.

The wolves edged closer and Nahuel kept pushing Huilen back and pulling Ranaan with him. As I was fixed on Renesmee I saw what seemed like lightning flash in her eyes and what possibly sounded like a low growl. At the same moment Jacob and the boys simultaneously shivered and let out soft whimpering sounds. I was about to ask what she said to them when Edward said, 'WHOA'! "Now that's my girl!"

"Well tell me too so I can be proud as well!" I squeaked.

"Apparently Renesmee's bond with Jacob has let her produce a sort of Alpha voice as well. She just told them that they will accept the pairing or will be denied a place in this family." Edward answered.

Now Leah and Seth were emotional upset as well. Hopefully Leah can talk sense into Jace and Seth's friendship is as strong with Jax as it is with Jace. Otherwise I'm counting on some tough love from Tanya.

Jacob was whining again and I assumed that he was putting on the fatherly fight but he was quieted again by Ness when she took one step towards him. Wow. My little girl, all grown up and running the show. A vampire mom couldn't be more proud.

Finally the wolves slowly backed out of the room and out into the back yard. As the pack was outside I assume finding some more clothes that we keep stored in the garage Jaxon walked slowly and carefully to his baby sister. Ness backed up and gave him room to face Ranaan. Ranaan with tears and a smile held her arms out to her brother. Nahuel stepped forward as if he would pull her away if Jaxon rushed in but Ranaan only waved him back. Jaxon leaned in close and placed his forehead to hers and his hands on her shoulder. He smiled and she smiled and both went back to that moment barely a month ago when they held a conversation in their minds when she was just moments old. After a few minutes the pack finally came back inside in human form. When Jaxon released Ranaan she of course pulled Nahuel close in to officially meet her brother.

"Brother, take good care of my little sister. She's the only one I have." Jaxon said as he shook Nahuel's hand.

Jace approached and without hesitation said, "if you don't we will be forced to rip you to shreds. I'm kidding of course, Ranaan will probably beat us to it. She seems to take pride in trying to beat us at everything."

"By the way I heard what he told you and just remember I'm the one that tastes better." Jace jokingly said to Ranaan as he lifted her in the air and twirled her around. "Jace, not all girls like to be tossed around like a live doll. Put my little sister down so I can properly hug her." Leah said.

Jacob however stood back and let everyone else give hugs and congratulations to Ranaan and Nahuel. I had a feeling that Jacob was now getting a taste of what he put Edward through some years ago. Again I believe Edward was relishing this moment.


	23. She's here!

Chapter Twenty-three: She's here!

"Grams, she's here!" Ranaan announced after staring off into the distance for a few moments. "I love her already, can I be the first to tell her who we are, please, please, please?"

"Ranaan, princess please bring it down a few octaves. Remember she is special and a human who hasn't lived in _this _world. It will be a shock for her and we need to give Bella time to ease her into this." Jacob said without coming near her. Nahuel was still by her side and I could feel his intense need to assert authority while Ness quietly touched his hands in her calming manner.

"But I love her and want to spend a lot of time with her. Do you think she'll let me visit her in Florida?" Ranaan inquired.

"One thing at a time sweetheart, one thing at a time." I said. "Now all of you except you three, scram!" I said pointing at Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

"But – "

"Go spend some time with your uncles and introduce Nahuel to Emmett's form of sports!" I said.

"Call when you're ready, will be out in the forest." Ness said as she walked out the door holding Jacob's hand.

As I heard the car turn off the main road to our driveway I started to tense up. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and whispered reassurances. I decided to leave my shield down and told Edward to help me out when words failed to come to me. He looked thoughtfully into my eyes and said I would never cease to amaze him. I whispered to him that if we made it through this and mom didn't hate me afterwards that I would owe him big time. I told him to think of something that he seriously wanted and if I was able I would make it come true. A seductive smile crept across his face and he promised to find something to fill that request. Why did I think my new four poster bed was about to be reduced to matchsticks and kindling? Again.

As the car pulled up to the house I was glad that dad, Billy, and Sue were with her. Dad rushed to get mom's door and then ran to the trunk to get Billy's chair. Sue pushed his chair to the porch while dad ran up to _knock _on the door. I answered the door and hugged dad fiercely, I heard him groan and I prayed I didn't leave a bruise on him. When I was about to welcome them in the house mom came bouncing up the stairs shouting 'don't be angry I told Charlie I wanted it to be a surprise'. "Mom, what a surprise, it's so good to see you! Why would I be angry that my mom came to visit?" I said trying to use a _human _voice and to look shocked to see her.

"You don't fool me Isabella Marie. I'm your mother and I know you're lying." Mom said.

Gulp!

"I know how you like your privacy and this is an invasion, but I had to see you. I've missed you so much. Now come here and give me a squeeze." Mom said.

Double gulp. _Edward she's going to notice how cold I am. _Edward of course just shoved me forward and said I should do as I was told. That made Charlie chuckle.

As I moved in close to hug her I could smell her scent and she smelled of jasmine. My throat of course started to burn with that all too familiar need for blood but like Charlie and Ness her scent was only slightly appealing to me. My control won out and I tried my best to hug her as fast as possible but with my mom when she gets hold of something she doesn't want to let go. I felt her shiver at my coldness and when she broke off she started into a barrage of questions.

"Sweetheart you're so cold, are you coming down with an illness? Have you been somewhere lately and caught another bug? You look tired, how have you been sleeping? Where's Esme? I know she'll tell me the truth, you always try to downplay your feelings when you're sick. Hello Edward, how's my son-in-law? Is Carlisle and Esme here? Let's get you inside, maybe it's just a draft? Do you have a blanket handy? Edward give me a hug, it's been forever." She babbled on as she gave Edward a hug as well and shivered at his temperature.

"Wow, you're both as cold as ice. I'm beginning to think you need to turn the heat up in this house." She continued.

As we walked into the living room Carlisle and Esme greeted us all and Esme had tea ready the humans.

"Mom, have a seat there's something I need to tell you." I said as mom thanked Esme for the tea and sat down in the oversized arm chair across from the couch.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! I'm gonna be a grandma. Charlie did you know this? Why didn't you tell me?" Again she was babbling.

"Mom I'm not pregnant!" I blurted and Edward squeezed my hand to let me know that my voice was inhumanly loud.

"You're not? I was so hoping you would have decided to start working on a family by now. You've done enough travelling for a lifetime can't you skip to the part where I get to be a grandma?" Mom said.

_Edward, this is hard._ He just nodded and nudged.

"Mom I have a lot to tell you and as far as the grandma part, I'll get to that but I need you to listen to me for a moment. No interrupting, okay?" I said. "Of course what is it baby?"

"When Edward and I went on our honeymoon and dad called to tell you that I was sick and in a hospital in Atlanta, that was actually a lie. I wasn't sick, I was pregnant with Edward's baby. The pregnancy hit me hard and fast and nearly killed me. When I gave birth I actually started to die but Jacob gave me CPR while Edward injected me with his venom. He turned me into a vampire to _save my life. _I have been a vampire since three days before my nineteenth birthday. I no longer age and will live forever looking just as you see me now." I said as I took in an unneeded breath of air.

"Bella sweetie, when did you become such a joker? You have always been the serious one in the family. What's up with you?" Renee said.

"Renee, she's not kidding. Everything she just told you was the truth." Charlie added.

"Have you all lost your mind? Vampires. Hah, if you're a vampire then I'm a witch and head of a powerful coven." Renee joked.

"Well mom, pull out your broomstick and get ready to take flight because you're about to get proof." I said.

"Proof, what do you –" But before she could finish the sentence I had dashed over to Billy in his chair with vampire speed, gave him a quick wink and nod then lifted him and the chair over my head, walked around to the other side of the couch and set him down next to Sue.

"Edward, do you think it was too much? She looks catatonic." I said. "Can you hear her thoughts?"

"No thoughts, she's just replaying the image in her head. Give her a moment. I'll get her a glass of water" Edward replied.

"Mom, mom can you hear me? It's still me, it's still Bella. Dad, why won't she talk?" I asked.

"She had that same look when she found out she was pregnant with you Bells. As soon as it sunk it she went straight into the am I ready for this shock. Listen to Edward, give her a moment. Plus you may want to back off. Finding out that her daughter is truly a vampire isn't something that's going to make her jump up and hug you." Charlie replied.

"But you took it a lot better than this, why can't she?" I questioned.

"Your mother has always been a little naïve and eccentric and just plain different. I'm a bit more grounded and have seen enough at work that this wasn't a hard thing to accept. I was just glad you weren't leaving me again." Charlie said as he gave me a hug.

"She's going to hate me isn't she?" I said and wanted so badly to produce a single tear but to no avail.

As I was about to get up and start pacing the room her eyes started to flutter and she finally focused on the people and objects around her. "Mom, oh thank god I thought – "

"Get away from me!" She screamed and ran to Charlie's side. "Don't you come near me, don't any of you touch me. Charlie we have to get out of here!"

"You can leave if you want but you'll miss out on a bunch of interesting stories and facts about both our daughter and the Cullens." Charlie said as he tried to pry mom off his arm.

"Interesting, are you insane? She just confessed to being a vampire then proved it by picking up a grown man and his chair and moving them both across the room. That's not my daughter, I don't know what that is." Renee said as she started to cry.

"Mom I have so much to tell you, you have to listen. I didn't even get to the good part yet. Did you hear the beginning of my story about being pregnant with Edward's baby?" I implored.

"You are insane, a baby come on. It's bad enough that you just confessed to being a vampire but now you're telling me that you were pregnant. How is that even possible? Aren't vampires supposed to be dead or undead or whatever?" She said as she started to rub her temples.

"That I don't have all the answers for but I can tell you about your granddaughter. She's named after both you and Esme." I said hoping that it would intrigue her enough to stay and hear me out.

"I have a granddaughter?" She questioned as she looked at Charlie for reassurance.

"She's absolutely beautiful Renee, left Bella tell you about her." Charlie said as he ushered her back into her seat.

As I started into the story about coming back from the honeymoon and the cover story about contracting some sort of disease I could see that she was starting to accept this life I thrust her into. I told her about not surviving the birth and Edward turning me but left out the details about the Volturi. I didn't think she was ready for that. I told her about the pack but I'm not sure that sunk in. She gave me the strangest look when I tried to describe our abilities and the speed at which Renesmee grew. If she accepted all of this I would have to show her some time how our abilities worked but I wasn't going to push that issue. Maybe Edward could help out on that one.

So I have a full grown granddaughter that is half human, half vampire? Do I get to meet her?" She asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be right back." I said as I walked to the back door and called out into the backyard. I sent a thought to Edward letting him know that I was going to ease into this and just bring Ness and Jake in for the moment. He had to pretend to clear his throat to keep from chuckling. _Okay, okay so I jumped the gun at the beginning but she's warming up to us, no pun intended. _With that he let out a little gasp of a laugh. _Don't you dare freak her out, if you scare her I will cut you off for a whole year! _That got his attention, he quieted down and plastered a very somber look across his face.

I sat back down to chat a bit with my mom and I noticed that even though she wanted to know more she wasn't quite ready to let me touch her. She had actually squeezed in close to Sue which I found funny and strange at the same time. She was practically hugging her ex-husband's second wife, even though she knew Sue had two children that were part of the pack. Besides that if I wanted to do harm to my mom Sue was the last person that could stand up to me.

"Is she coming, it's been about two minutes should she be here? Is she ashamed of me? Is she afraid to meet me?" Mom rambled on as she looked over my shoulder to the back door.

"No, she's coming. She's excited to meet you but it will take some time for her to get here. She's in the forest about a couple of miles away." I said clarifying the delay.

"But how does she know you called? You barely raised your voice loud enough for her to hear." Mom questioned.

"Vampires, remember? Believe me, she heard. Actually keep your eye on that door, she'll be walking through in less than ten seconds." I said.

Right on cue my daughter, my perfect blend of me and everything Edward walked through the door hand in hand with Jacob. I watched my mom's face as she studied every feature of Renesmee. She had the same look that Charlie had when he realized that Ness was our daughter and not an orphan we adopted. As Ness slowly walked to my side and hugged me tightly I could see and smell tears welling up in my mother's eyes. Just then Ness put her hand on my cheek and told me that she wanted so badly to hug her grandmother and she wondered if Renee would let her. I nodded and whispered that I would make the formal introduction first and see how she reacts. Ness nodded in return.

"Mom, this is your granddaughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I stately quite grandly as any proud mother would do in my situation.

"Bella, she's a vision. A perfect blend of Edward and you." Renee replied.

"Hello grandmother, I have been waiting a long time for this. We weren't sure if you would be able to accept or understand this situation and I was beginning to lose hope on ever getting to meet you." Ness said making sure that she stood absolutely still as not to startle Renee.

"May I hug you?" Renee said in an almost whisper as she frantically wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Absolutely, grams!" Ness said as a huge smile crept across her face.

As they hugged I could see my mom preparing for the shiver of touching cold skin and then shock spreading across her face as she felt only warmth from Nessie's body.

"I thought you would be cold like your mother. How is it that you're warm?" Renee asked.

"Another thing we don't have all the answers for." I said.

"Mom if it's not too big of a shock for you I would like to introduce you to the rest of the family." I asked.

"Did you have more children?" She asked.

"You better sit down for this mom. And take a sip of tea while you're at it. This is just the beginning." I said as I waved my hand at Ness.

I spent the next half an hour explaining the research we had done to find answers about Ness but being that she is one of only a handful of creatures on this planet that are hybrids we didn't have much luck. I explained about how we found out that she could bear children and that her and Jacob had been married. She actually was upset that she missed the wedding even though I told her that I had plenty of pictures and videos that I would send home with her. As I explained that Ness was also a mother I was afraid it would push mom over the edge but she only grabbed at her chest and said 'I have _great _grandbabies?'

"Well technically babies would be the correct reference but considering that aged even faster than Ness I think you should probably refer to them as young adults." I clarified.

"May I meet them as well?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Ness and I said in unison.

"I see she picked up a lot of your personality Bella." Mom said as she cupped Renesmee's cheek and sighed. "Grandchildren and great grandchildren. Oh my."

"Charlie, do I look like a grandmother to you?" Mom asked.

Before he could reply and as I asked Jacob to call in the kids I asked mom 'do I?' That of course made everyone laugh.

Two by two they all walked in with poor Seth at the end of the train. I hope he finds someone soon. As they walked in and stood in one long tall and terrifyingly scary wall of vampire and wolf I watched my mother's eyes light up. She of course jumped up and guessed at the twins but didn't know which was which. She could also figure out Ranaan who unlike everyone else bound over to her Nahuel no more than a step away from her at all times. There was no way the twins couldn't feel secure about her well being when he was never more than an arm's length away. As she floated to my mother I watched as my mother stood mesmerized by Ranaan's grace and beauty. Ranaan instantly hugged her and said 'I knew you'd smell of roses'.

"I'm Ranaan, Ranaan Bellice Black, your great granddaughter! I think I'm going to love visiting with you in Florida!" Ranaan sweetly sang the words and my mother melted further. "This is Nahuel, the only male hybrid just like momma! And this is his Aunt Huilen, Nahuel created her when he was first born. He venomous like Grams and Papa E! Don't worry though, we're all vegetarians! When can I come visit? I already know that I love you and you love me. Please say it will be soon." Ranaan babbled and I could see confusion flowing into my mother's expression but she always came back to adoration for this angelic creature in front of her.

After Ranaan hugged mom again and this time I believe she squeezed a little too hard Jaxon finally broke in. "Hi Grams, I'm Jaxon Lion Black. Like my brother and sister I am both wolf and vampire but the vampire part is most dominant. I am venomous as well but like baby sis said, we're vegetarians." Jaxon said while giving mom a delicate hug that I thought would probably not even register to a human. "And this is Tanya, 100% vampire and also 100% mine." He said suavely as he kissed her hand and pulled her in close to meet mom.

Jace of course not wanting to be outdone leaped up next to Jax and shoved him out of the way. "You had your turn showing off with the grace and charm show you like to use to your advantage. Me on the other hand would rather use sheer power." He said as he turned to mom and quickly swept her up in his arms. "Nice to meet you grams, I'm Jace Wolf Black. I'm sure you can guess by the name which part is dominant! And this is Leah, she's wolf as well and 100% mine. Leah and Seth back there are Sue's kids."

"Jace put your grandmother down before you give her a heart attack. She just learned that her daughter is a vampire, her granddaughter is a hybrid and that she has three great grandchildren that are both vampire and wolf. There is only so much a human can take in one afternoon." I said trying to make sure my mom didn't pass out at the same time.

"It's okay, I think! It is a lot to take in but at least I'm not going this alone. Wow this is quite the family you have built Bella! I am truly happy you found your place in the world. You sure never fit in back in Phoenix or even Florida, but here you seem ecstatic and filled with joy. I couldn't be more proud of you." Mom said and then started crying again.

But as my world always likes to throw the proverbial wrench in the system at that very moment I felt a warm hand on my arm and screams in my ear. Everything that happened next came as a flash of bodies and voices and more screaming. Ness doubled over in pain, it must be the final stages of her change. My mother was horrified and quickly jumped back to Charlie's side. As I grabbed Ness to carry her to a nearby chair Jacob, the twins, Ranaan, and the Clearwaters all started moaning and growling. Jacob was the first to phase followed by the rest of the present pack that through mom over the edge and she passed out. Charlie needed no instructions from me he just picked mom up and carried her upstairs to the first bedroom he found. Sue wheeled Billy into the kitchen and then switched places with Charlie. Sue knew she wouldn't like waking up alone in a strange room.

Edward and Carlisle quickly hovered over Ness and tried to calm the audience in attendance. Nahuel was the first to speak a word of clarity that would help the situation. "This is exactly the way my sister described it. Shooting pains and then unconsciousness, it will last about three days." He said.

Growling came from Jacob and Edward translated that he wants to know for sure she will survive. "I can only tell you what my sister experienced. Our father told her that she was unconscious for three days."

_**Ness, my love. Can you hear me?**_

___Jacob, it hurts so bad. It burns, I can't open my eyes. Make it stop, make it stop!_

_**I wish I could sweetheart, I only wish that I could! Listen to my voice, concentrate on me. Nothing else matters, do you hear me?**_

___I can't it hurts all over. Where's my mom? I want my mom._

_**She's right here, your head is resting in her lap.**_

"Bella, she's calling for you." Edward said. "Talk to her."

"I'm right here sweetie, I'm not leaving you!" I cried.

I put her hand to my cheek hoping she could send her thoughts to me but I felt nothing.

"Ness, can you hear me? Your hand is on my cheek talk to me sweetheart." I said.

I was able to hear a slight whisper but it sounded more like white noise . "Edward I can barely hear her, what is she saying?" I asked.

"She wants the pain to go away, she says she feels like she's on fire." Edward answered.

"I know that feeling sweetheart I spent two days burning in the dark and stillness waiting for the change to end. It will end, I promise. Nahuel said that it would take three days. You can be brave for three days can't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You said you didn't remember anything. I thought the morphine helped make it easier." Edward said with such sorrow and pain on his face it felt like I was watching him watch me through the pregnancy again.

"Edward, we'll talk later. Ness needs me now." Was all I said.

"Jaxon, Jace come close I need you both. I have an idea." I said as I searched the room for Ranaan as well. "Where's Ranaan? She needs to look into the future."

"I'm in the hallway, and am already looking. I'll tell you if I see something, right now it's all a blur." She called from halfway up the stairs.

"Boys, I need you to use your abilities. Jace, focus on strengthening your mother's gift. Jaxon my dear sweet boy, focus on my shield" I instructed.

As they went about doing as told I could suddenly feel and hear everything Ness was saying and the pain she was in. It was excruciating and all too familiar. "That's right sweetheart, I'm here. I'm gonna make it all better. You just try and relax." I said.

When I spoke I felt all eyes on me but I dug deeper into my connection with Renesmee. I focused on trying to shield the pain from her. I started with her feet and kept asking how she felt if she could tell a difference. I she said the pain was still there but it had lessened. I had hoped that the pain would be completely gone but I guess I needed to try harder. With that I closed off my thoughts to everyone in the room even Edward. I tried again and this time I could feel my shield working its magic but at the same time it was draining me quickly. This time I heard Ness say that the pain was gone from her waist down so I told her to try and rest and not say a word. "Jace, help your brother and focus on me." I instructed him without opening my eyes or loosening my grip on Ness.

As he focused I felt a strange prickling feeling come over my entire body and heard Edward gasp. I can lose focus I must help Ness. I chanted over and over again to block out whatever it was that was happening to me. I heard Ness whisper that the pain was gone but that she felt very tired. "Sleep sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. Daddy and Jacob are watching over us. Just sleep." I cooed in her ear until I knew she was out.

When she was in a deep sleep I finally relaxed and through the utter exhaustion I felt I opened my eyes to see all my family human, vampire and wolf staring at me with wide eyes and shock written all over their face.

"What? What did I miss?" I asked not sure I wanted to know.

"Bella you were glowing bright white. Carlisle get the hall mirror hurry." Edward replied.

As he brought the mirror in I too had a shocked look on my face as I watched the last bit of the glow dim from my skin. "Wow." Was all I could muster to say.

"Grams, you did that all on your own. Shortly after you told Jace to help me we were both drained and could only sit and watch. I don't think I've ever seen anything so amazing." Jaxon said.

"How did I do that Edward?" I asked. "I'm not sure but I have two theories. Do you want to hear them?" He said.

"Ugh, theories again? I guess, what's theory number one?" I asked

"Well I think you strength over your shield is growing. You have spent the last few years practicing and trying to extend and enhance it so I think it finally got itself a boost so to speak." He replied.

"Possible, but why now, why this minute and why do I feel completely drained?" I replied and asked.

"I think that ties into theory number two. I think it could have been the vampire version of an adrenaline rush. Like a parent lifting a car off of their child." He answered.

"Adrenaline rush, that sounds even less likely than my radioactive spiders theory." I said.

That brightened his mood and made him laugh. I was glad to see the look on his face was now warm and loving than brooding and scared as before. He leaned in and softly kissed our daughter's forehead and followed it with a kiss to me. I was about to ask for Ranaan again when she floated in the door with a somewhat cheerful look on her face. I hated to see her worry, she was so much like Alice that seeing the worry made remember years back and the looks Alice had when she saw impending danger in my future. Ranaan was clearly worried about her mother but the cheer in her smile eased my pain a bit.

"Ranaan, precious what did you see?" I said knowing full well that she had just seen a glimpse of the next few days.

"Mom's gonna be great grams but she will go through some more pain. She'll sleep until about mid morning maybe 10 and the pain will be back. It's going to hit her in waves and will ease off in intensity as the days go by. By the way I hope everyone has had a chance to remember mom's chocolate brown eyes because when this is over they will be amber!" Ranaan described. "Grams since mom's gonna be good til morning I think you need to hunt. Your shield has drained you and another by the way Papa E's theory number one was correct. Your shield has grown, this episode jumpstarted you so to speak."

"No, I promised I wouldn't leave her. I can hold out for three days." I said shaking my head and refusing to move.

"Bella be rational, what if she needs your assistance again? If you don't feed you can't help her and you will only weaken yourself further." Edward pleaded.

"But she needs me, I can't leave her." I said wishing I could produce a single tear to make him believe.

Jacob moaned and Edward said 'Jacob promises to howl the moment she makes one movement'.

"One tiny little movement, I have your word on that Jake? Even if it's just to reposition herself and go back to sleep?" I asked. He let out another moan and then used his head to try and shove me off the couch. I didn't need an interpreter for that one. He promised and I gave in but on one condition that I would be back the moment I was done hunting. Jaxon nodded and gently lifted Ness off my lap while Jace started letting out a wolfie snicker. Leah quickly head butted him and I was sure she was giving him the 'what for' but the way he hung his head down low. I was really starting to warm up to her, especially now that she was keeping my grandson in line.


	24. How can three days suddenly feel like an

Chapter Twenty-Four: How can three days suddenly feel like an eternity?

As I regretfully left my daughter on the couch I leaned into Edward for support. I hadn't felt this tired in a long time. I actually felt as if I could possibly sleep, if that were physically possible anymore. He gently guided me to the forest and Alice and Jasper were waiting to keep us company. "Bella you look tired, do we need to wound a grizzly or mountain lion for you until your strength is back?" Alice said with sadness and worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine but just to be on the safe side let's start with something easy. Where are the nearest stinking herbivores?" I joked. That comment made all three of them feel more at ease and the scowl across Jasper's forehead actually disappeared.

As we ran in the direction of the nearest herd Edward tried to ask me about my change and what I was holding back. Alice of course knowing full well that Edward worried unnecessarily just cut him off and started telling me of the trips she had planned for Ranaan. I of course told her that now she would have to vie for time between Esme and my mother but she was confident that she would win.

It took three bucks to satiate me and when I finally started to pick up the pace and had a bounce to my step Edward planted himself directly in front of me and refused to move until I finally gave him the truth I knew he didn't want to hear. I explained that I sat alone in the darkness locking my body in place while the burn flowed through me. I told him about how Rosalie told me that screaming would not take away the pain so I just sat and endured it. I told him that I was afraid any movement that I let escape would throw me over the edge and I would lose control. Also I told him my memories of the birth in gory detail and that I knew from the beginning that she wasn't venomous because I remembered her biting me. I knew that my pain and suffering would dig deep into his soul and cause him more pain. I lied to save him the heartache. I tried to explain to him that there was no other way it had to be done in such a manner and that now it is all in the past and that I was too strong for him to worry about anymore.

"I know I shouldn't worry but you are my life, my soulmate. You hold my heart and without you I'm not complete." Edward said not willing to let go of the pain he thinks he put me through.

"Edward, my love, my life, the pain was a necessary _side effect _that I would gladly face again. I gave you the one thing in the world no other person could give you, Renesmee." I said as I hugged him tightly.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alice wave a quiet goodbye as she pulled Jasper along with her. Poor sweet Jasper always did love a good emotional climate, he didn't want to leave but Alice understood that we needed alone time. Still in Edward's embrace I leaned back and gave him a skiddish smile and asked if I was forgiven for the worry I put him through.

"You know I can never say no to you!" He replied and with that we were swept up into a frenzied display of kissing and groping.

"As much as I would like to stay here and love you forever and ever I think we should get back to the house just in case Ness wakes up." I said as I pulled away from him and started to walk back in that direction.

"I have a better idea. How about we race to our house? You heard Ranaan she's not going to wake up til mid morning that gives us about twelve hours to fill up." Edward said as he pulled me back into his embrace and passionate kiss.

"But she could wake up, she needs me –"

"She is well looked after right now, her husband and three adoring children are caring for her. She'll be just fine. Besides, our house is less than two minutes run from her. I promise the moment we hear Jacob howl we will come running to her side." Edward promised as he kissed the part of my throat that met my shoulder. At that moment I knew I was putty in his arms. I think he knew it as well because I let him lead me back to our house without another word of argument.

When we reached our house Edward stopped and turned to face me. Not sure why he would stop at a moment like this and with the knowledge that he couldn't harm or bruise me anymore I gave him a quizzical stare. "I think you owe me something." He said with a cocky smile that made his teeth sparkle in the light of freshly risen moon.

"What could I possibly owe you now my love?" I said knowing full well in my mind that I would give him anything.

"Well you lied to me for several years about the change and then you sprung it on me the full weight of your pain, making me agonize over things I could have done to make it easier so…" He announced it like it would make me suffer and plead for his forgiveness. Well that wasn't happening so I decided to beat him to the punchline.

"Whatever it is that want from me I'll give it to you. But you already know that, you're trying to make me suffer and plead forgiveness. It won't happen. You already know that my feelings toward you haven't changed one ounce in these past few years. I love you more every day, I can't say no to you so without even hearing your request my answer is yes." I said with a cocky smile of my own to boot.

I must have shocked him because he dropped his jaw and staggered back a couple of steps. It's usually more fun to catch him off guard than it is to let him think he has the upper hand.

"Well, I'm waiting… What are your demands my love?" The words poured off my tongue making my smile grow even bigger.

"Uh, give me a second to collect my thoughts, you completely floored me with that announcement." He replied.

"Okay but if it takes you too long the demands are cut in half." I said as I stepped around him and started to undress as I walked into the house.

"Stop that you're distracting me even further." He said as he swooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

As he tossed me onto my newest four poster bed, complete with white sheer canopy, he laid out his demands. "Okay, my demands, my demands. Where do I begin? Number one, from now until eternity when we make love your shield is nowhere to be found. I want to know everything going on in that mind of yours. Number two for the next month no shielding at all except when it comes to Ness in her current condition. That includes Emmett's sneak attacks. Number three you need to show actual amazement and enthusiasm when I give you some ridiculously expensive gift and there will be many one actually in the very near future."

"Done, done, and ugh done! Is that it or were you planning on torturing me some more?" I said as I air quoted the word torturing.

"That's it and what do you mean by ugh done?" He said as he jumped onto the bed and covered me in kisses.

Through the distraction of the kisses I breathlessly said that all I ever wanted was for him and my family to live a happy and fulfilling life. Shiny new sports cars and diamond jewelry meant nothing to me if he wasn't in my world. With that thought I lifted my shield and sent all my thoughts to him about how intoxicating it was when he kissed me here, there, oh hell everywhere. Making love with Edward tonight was a sensual dance on the border of animalistic and endearing, determined and everlasting. Each of my thoughts that explained how I felt at a certain moment drove him further to please me in every means possible. My head was floating and when I thought I couldn't take anymore he pounded into me harder faster and with the touch of a lover who had known me for centuries. Knew where to touch, where to kiss, lick, squeeze, and even scratch. As my thoughts flooded my mind and I'm sure his as well I came over and over again and each time I loved hearing Edward call my name as my thoughts drowned him in ecstasy.

After five straight hours and countless orgasms from both of us, we lay there in the rubble of yet another bed. This time though the bedroom was annihilated as well. Esme is going to be so angry. As I scanned the room and surveyed the damage all I could do was shake my head. After a moment or two I heard a tiny chuckle come from the man next to me and my full attention was now on him.

"What are you laughing at? We just replaced my perfect bed, the window and patched many holes in the walls and it is now completely destroyed. Thank god you didn't try to drag me into the closet because then I would have Esme AND Alice angry at me." I said as I poked a finger in his pale and stone cold chest.

"I'm laughing because you look so adorable when you're angry about the destruction of OUR bed." He said while pulling me back into his arms. "At least this time I managed to destroy the mattress and not just the frame."

"What do you mean you? I believe you threw me several different times causing the head board to split in two, the metal frame to cave on that side and two of the posters to lodge into both the wall and floor." I said trying to still be angry at him.

"I can't help it if they don't make beds like they used to. Maybe you should try to keep some thoughts out of that mind of yours and it won't cause me to be so rough." He replied.

"Hah, I'm beginning to think you have no self control at all since the other night when all I did was send images to you of me undressing myself." I chided.

"Please you know full well each thought you sent was deliberate, well planned and erotic beyond belief." Edward said with a sigh that told me he was ready for more.

After a few more hours of _play time _I told him we should probably get back to Ness and thankfully he agreed. If he said no I would probably cave and go for round three. My poor bedroom wasn't even a shadow of its former self and I was afraid he would take the destruction to the rest of our house. As we slowly strolled back to Ness we chatted about many different things. What we wanted for her future and that of the grandkids. Where we planned to travel to next and how close a relationship we could have with Renee especially with Phil not knowing the truth. As we were about to walk into the house Edward pulled me to the side and held me in his arms. As he covered me in kisses his breath caressing my icy skin he reminded me of our bargain a few hours back.

"Remember how you agreed to be enthusiastic about any lavish gifts I give you in the near future?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course silly, it was only a few hours ago. You know for being nearly a century old you actually act as if your two centuries old. Should we have you checked for senility?" I chided.

"Ha ha, I just wanted to remind you of your side of the bargain." He said as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Now how did I not notice you putting that box in your pocket when we got dressed?" I asked.

"You were still morning the loss of yet another perfect bed." He replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right. My perfect four poster bed and you used me as your wrecking ball on it. Not fair, not fair at all." I said.

"Of course it was fair, and stop trying to use my words against me." He said.

"Am I allowed to open it now or do I need to wait until we have an audience for the proper response that you would prefer?" I asked.

"Hmm, decisions decisions! No it's okay open it now. I want this one to myself. But don't worry there will be another very soon and that one will require a very large audience." Edward said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I was sooo nervous, what if I didn't give him the response he wanted. What if I disappointed him? Would he make me renegotiate the bargain? Would his feelings be hurt beyond repair? Ugh, I have to stop worrying this is Edward. He knows me by now even if he's upset that my response is subpar he won't say a thing. A smile crept across my face while I still stared at the closed velvet box in my pale hand. "What are you smiling about? I thought your shield was supposed to be up anyway I hear only silence coming from that brain of yours. Do I have to tack on extra time to your sentence?" He asked as he let out a mischievous chuckle.

"My inner ramblings are what I'm smiling at and the exact condition of the bargain was no shield during sex so you can hear my thoughts. No _shielding _of any kind except for Ness for a whole month. The shield on my mind happens naturally and I haven't quite mastered it yet. Sometimes it tires me out quickly and other times your responses put me into a _supercharged _state of exhilaration!" I answered.

"Darn, I knew you agreed too quickly but I couldn't figure out what I might have missed to give you an edge. If I tell you that you don't need to be enthusiastic about this little gift can we amend the bargain?" Edward asked pulling me tighter into his arms.

"No, absolutely no renegotiations. You'll have to be more thorough on your demands next time I make you mad." I said as I air quoted around the words make you mad.

Before he could bug me again about not opening the present Ranaan and Alice walked out the door to greet us. "What are you doing out here? Momma's gonna wake up any minute grams." Ranaan said. Ah leave it to my favorite pair of clairvoyants to ruin my perfectly good alone time with my husband. Especially when I get to watch him kick himself for not being a better negotiator. I made sure of course that Edward heard that thought. "Hey that's not fair and you're going to pay for that one because I will make the demands better next time." He said. "Sorry you have to wait a whole month to make another bargain, we just started this one about eight hours ago. Do you think you can wait another 29 days, 16 hours and a handful of milliseconds?" I said as I tiptoed to kiss his all too willing lips.

"What bargain? What did I miss?" Ranaan asked. "Nothing." We said in unison.

"Well you two are way too happy, I imagine you will be requesting Esme's assistance to repair the bedroom, AGAIN!" Alice chimed in.

"Well at least I saved the closet, it took a lot out of me to keep him from using me to destroy your perfect creation. He kept saying come on let's mess with Alice. She'll immediately go out on another shopping spree. It'll be fun!" I said with an all too subtle wink to Alice.

She knew exactly where to go from there and started to pretend berate him for forcing me to make her angry. I loved her so. It made me so happy to know she always had my side.

With a stern, _you're gonna get it _look from Edward he remarked to Alice and Ranaan that they were just in time to see the latest gift he had bought me. Oh he's good, he didn't pull his punch on that one. Ugh. Okay here goes nothing, I hope I don't disappoint. As Ranaan and Alice simultaneously started to bounce and sigh and chant me on with 'Open it, open it' I looked down at the tiny box and suddenly it felt like the weight of the world in my hand. Slowly I opened it and immediately wanted to cry and jump into Edward's arms to plant a kiss on him. Instead one hand went to my mouth as a gasp escaped it and I nearly dropped the precious little box. Inside the box was a heart pendant in platinum that was so huge it nearly exploded out of the box. It was hanging on a thin rope chain that was also platinum. Set in the center of the heart was a five carat flawless diamond! Words of course escaped me and all I could do was stand there and stare at this beautiful treasure that my loving husband just gave me. "I was hoping for enthusiasm not complete shock and near catatonic state!" Edward said.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen." I said as I stared at it quickly leaving my hand. Wait, what. Where was it going? Then I realized that Edward was placing in around my neck. "Now you have my heart in your possession. I expect it to stay there for all eternity." He said as he kissed my neck and arranged my hair behind my shoulders. "Now that is a bargain I know will never be renegotiated." I said as I turned in his arms to kiss him again.

At that moment Ranaan went into a trance like state and I knew something wasn't right. "Edward, stay with her. It has to be Ness." I said as I darted into the house. "I'll stay, you go with Bella." Alice said as I ran through the house.

As I got to the living room it looked as if she were dead and that Jacob refused to allow anyone near the two of them. He was still in wolf form and the twins were pacing the room as well. I was about to ask if she were conscious when Jacob howled in pain and fell to the ground. Edward tried to translate what was happening but I already knew. Because of their connection and imprint, Jacob was feeling her pain! What a strange turn of events, the wolf who would rather his first love be dead than a vampire falls in love with her hybrid daughter and now gets to experience a taste of the change.

I didn't waste any time getting straight to work. "Boys." I said as I lifted Ness and placed her head in my lap. Instantly I felt the connection that they had enhanced with their ability. "Don't worry sweetheart, mommy's here. I'll make it all better, I promise." I said with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_Mom I can't bear the pain but I refuse to move. If I move it will get worse I know it will._

"Ssh, hush now. Stay still and be quiet. You need your rest." As I spoke the words I felt a tingling sensation in my hands and I knew that it was working again.

_Thank you mom, that feels much better. Where's my Jacob? I know he's near but I can't feel him._

"He's right here precious, do you think I could possibly sway him from your side. He'd quickly bite my head off _literally _than leave you. Only there is one problem, your connection with him is making him experience the burn as well." I told her as I smoothed and combed her hair with my fingers.

_What? My poor Jacob is burning. Jacob? Jacob can you hear me?_

_**I'm here Ness, but that last wave of burn hit me hard. I felt like someone doused me in gasoline and lit a match. Don't worry I'm already feeling better. Bella's a miracle worker.**_

__"Okay it was strange enough to hear Ness in my head but now I have Jacob as well? How did that happen?" I asked.

_**Sorry Grams, that's my fault. You only need me as a boost start on your shield after that it's all your natural ability so I thought it would be helpful to assist Jace with mom. I guess you just got us by default.**_

_** Cool, you mean we can all talk to Grams now. Sweet.**_

___Boys, please keep your volumes low. I'm still in a bit of pain but it's more like a bad sunburn type of pain now._

_**Sorry mom. (in unison)**_

__"Okay, no matter how old the two of you get that will still be absolutely adorable." I said.

_**Gross, I want to be thought of as sexy, masculine, husky, anything but adorable!**_

_** Get over it Jace. Besides do you really want our grandmother thinking we're sexy, now that's gross!**_

___Boys! I'm tired and want to try and sleep again or at a bare minimum sit here in silence. Mom, I'm good for now. I'm sure Jacob will howl if I need you again._

_**I promise Bella, besides if they hit like that again I'm sure the next state over will hear me!**_

"Of course sweetheart, I'm here in the house. We'll all give you some alone time. I need to check on mom anyway." I said as I lifted her head from my lap and ushered the rest of the family out of the room.

I was about to go upstairs to check on mom when Ranaan came bounding through the front door. "Sorry Grams, I felt that one coming and I had to shield myself as I watched. Mom will need you again in the mid afternoon then at about 10PM but not again after that until the following evening around 7PM. They will get easier and will drain you less so don't worry about having to feed on another three bucks each night. By the way, daddy won't need to sleep anymore when this is done. Sam will come by to explain in a bit." Ranaan rambled before knocking on the door to the living room and asking for brief permission to hug her mom.

No matter how many times she rambled like that or let out only bits of information like Alice does I will always be amazed and shocked at how wonderful she can be. _Edward, can any grandmother possibly love her granddaughter more than I love Ranaan?_

As Edward brushed my hair away from my neck and his lips and breath caressed my skin he said 'never, my love'.

When I got upstairs I was surprised to see Emily was the one looking after mom. "Emily, how are you? It feels like ages since I saw you last." I said.

"Sorry, Sam and I needed alone time but he felt the pull from the pack and needed to check what was happening." Emily replied.

"Ranaan mentioned that Sam would be by in a bit to talk to Jacob. Does Sam sleep anymore?" I asked and wondered if it was too forward a question to ask.

"No. It's kind of strange to never have to sleep and after the first day or so I thought I would get a kick out of watching him sleep and dream of me but each day he slept less and less. I of course was worried that he would weaken himself from exhaustion but apparently our connection has changed him as well." She answered.

Interesting. I'm sure Edward and Carlisle will get a kick out of researching that one. "How's my mom?" I asked.

"Charlie said she woke up for a short time in the middle of the night. He had to go to work so when I startled him by letting myself in through the window he asked if I didn't mind sitting with her." She replied.

"Thank you so much for all your help now and in the past. I don't think I have ever thanked you properly." I said. "Nonsense, no thanks is needed among family."

Emily went on to inform me that Sam was out back talking to the pack and would wait patiently for Jacob so that he could explain the no sleeping situation. Even though I think he is already aware of it considering he didn't look as if he has moved more than a few inches from Ness' side since her change started, I knew he would be happy to hear an explanation for it.

I sat for a few more minutes in silence before my mom started to stir. "Careful mom, slowly now. You fainted last night and are probably disoriented. What do you remember?" I asked as I brushed her hair from her face.

"I remember Ness doubling over in pain and then Jacob turned into a giant wolf! Then everything went black." She said.

"Yup, that about sums it up! Do you want a sip of water or do you need help sitting up?" I said.

"Water first, then I'll try sitting up, after that you may need to help me walk to the bathroom because I probably have to go." She said with a pained smirk on her face.

"Well at least you're accepting this whole situation easily. Although when dad saw Jacob phase for the first time he didn't faint so you better be prepared to be made fun of for that." I joked.

"No one is going to make fun of your mom, I won't let them." Alice said as she floated into the room in her usual manner.

"Hello Alice, it's good to see you again and I'm glad that you'll protect me against the big bad Charlie and his dry wit." Mom replied as Alice edged onto the bed.

"Oh, it's Charlie that will make fun. I'm sure I can get Edward to scare him. After all, me he likes." Alice said with a wink and a punch to my arm.

"That's because you didn't steal Charlie's only daughter away from him two short years after she was back in his life fulltime." Mom said.

Both Alice and I gave each other a look and then figured it had to be a mom thing that she understand what we were joking about.

"Anyway, I didn't want to interrupt but came to tell you that Edward is cooking some breakfast for you if you're hungry." Alice remarked.

"Food sounds great but I need to stop off at the bathroom first." Mom said as she tried to stand up on her own.

"Don't worry mom I can carry you to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Eat first then you can test out your sea legs." I said as I swooped her up into my arms.

"This actually reminds me of all the times Rosalie had to carry me to the bathroom when I was pregnant with Ness." I said as I walked down the hall.

"Rosalie? Why wasn't Edward carrying you?" Mom asked.

"Well my pregnancy was more than out of the ordinary the whole situation was unique. If I tell this story you have to promise to hear me out before you start to judge or point fingers." I informed my mom.

"Bella, of course I'll hear you out. How could you think I wouldn't listen first before judging anyone?" She asked.

"You'll see when I tell the story. Now you promised so I'm holding you to it. Go ahead and use the bathroom first and when you're done I'll tell it." I informed her.

When she was done she called me in to help her stand while she readjusted her pants and underwear. "This seems so strange, you the child caring for me the adult." Mom said in an almost whisper.

"It happens every day albeit usually with middle aged children and elderly parents. You know technically being a grandmother and great grandmother you do fall in that category." I said jokingly.

"Ha ha, now get back to telling about your pregnancy." She said.

"One night while Edward was out hunting I woke up in a sweat and feeling very hungry so –" "Wait a minute, hunting why was Edward hunting in the middle of the night on your honeymoon?" Mom asked.

_ I forget that you don't know all the lingo yet. Hunting means he was feeding on the main land in the forest. So anyway, he was hunting and I made myself some chicken to eat. I had a few bites and the taste was off so I threw it out and immediately afterwards threw up. When Edward got up he thought I was up because the house was too hot to sleep in and started rambling about installing an air conditioner. I tried to explain about the chicken but in the middle of it had to run to the bathroom to get sick again. Edward of course followed and wanted to 'help'. Why do men always think you need them hovering over you when you're puking your guts out? Well as I was searching for the care package that Alice packed in my suitcase I noticed another item that I should have been using starting five days earlier but hadn't. A box of tampons. I started to piece it all together and when I figured it out Edward burst through the door to ask what was going on. He saw me sitting on the floor with the contents of my suitcase strewn all over and started worrying some more. I told him that it wasn't food poisoning and pointed to the box. He of course thought PMS. When I said no I told him that I thought I was pregnant and he went into a state of shock._

_ As he froze into a stone cold statue his phone started ringing and I felt a nudge in my belly. He was too lost to answer it so I had to and it was Alice in a panic. She had a vision of me disappearing altogether so she called Edward to see what happened. I made her give the phone to Carlisle and told him that I thought I was pregnant. By this time Edward snapped out of it and talked to Carlisle and he confirmed that he thought I was pregnant as well. _

_ Immediately we started packing to go home and Edward said that he was going to get me to Carlisle to get the 'thing' out of me._

"What? Edward wanted to kill his own child, my granddaughter. How could he do such a thing?" She asked.

"Easily, he thought it a monster growing inside Bella and not a child of his own flesh and blood." Rosalie said in a matter of fact way.

"But this was his daughter, his blood –"

"Mom remember our deal, your judging before you hear the whole story." I reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course go on."

"Before you do, Edward wants you to know that breakfast is ready." Rosalie interrupted.

"Okay, we'll be right down." I told Rose.

As I swept mom back into my arms I finished the story.

_As Edward was packing and calling for flights home I was sitting and plotting a way to save my 'little nudger'. When Edward went outside to load our luggage on the boat I called the one person who I knew would stand between me and Edward's abortion, Rosalie. I quickly filled her in and she promised that no man would harm me or the baby and gave me her oath to make sure the child was born. Even if it killed me in the process._

_ We flew back in silence and Edward just thought I was nervous but figured it out when we got off the plane and I ran to Rosalie. By the time we got back she had Emmett and Esme on her side which meant that Carlisle would not even attempt to abort the baby because it would upset Esme. At the beginning of the pregnancy Jacob came to the house and found out about it and wanted to kill Edward but he had already put himself in his own personal hell watching this baby drain the life out of me. She was getting bigger each day and I was wasting away. I couldn't keep any food down. Edward even tried to get Jacob to talk me into aborting the baby and he offered Jacob the chance to father a child between us because he thought a baby, any baby would suffice._

"Gaining a child has made our family richer but I didn't want to lose you in the process. Not after everything we've been through over the years, my love." Edward said as we entered the kitchen. Mom of course jumped a little, obviously not used to the super hearing we vampires have.

_So anyway I of course declined and as I weakened then the baby started to as well. It finally dawned on us that I needed blood for the baby. So Carlisle used his donor reserves to help me gain my strength back. In the middle of all of this the pack decided that I needed to die because the baby would be a monster and Jacob, Seth, and Leah broke from the pack to aid our family in fending off the pack. When the day came that Ness was born she literally started breaking all my bones and tearing through my flesh to get out. My heart stopped beating and Jacob had to perform CPR while Edward gave me a dose of his venom straight to my heart. As I lie dying and Jacob gave up on me, Edward was still feverishly trying to get enough venom in me to keep me from dying. Rose was caring for Ness and Jacob decided to use that moment that Edward was distracted to kill the monster that took his first love away. But as Ness in Rose's arms looked at Jacob he instantly stopped his attack. He imprinted on her at that very moment!_

"That is so sweet, and disturbing at the same time. Am I the only one who sees that for what it is?" Mom asked as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

"No mom you're not the first, but after some time it all seems natural and right. Don't worry you'll get used to it, I have faith in you." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Where is Ness right now?" She asked.

"In the living room with Jacob. That reminds me, did you know that Sam has been out back waiting to speak to Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Emily was in mom's room watching over her when I went to see her. She told me about what Sam wants to explain to Jacob." I replied.

"Renee when you're done why don't you and Bella go sit with Ness so Jacob can talk to Sam? I think he might actually leave her side for a moment if the two of you are with her." Edward said.

"Of course. Anything for my granddaughter." She answered and quickly jumped up to go to Ness.

"Whoa mom take it slowly I said you could test your sea legs after breakfast not dive into the deep end of the pool for twenty laps." I said as I had to quickly stabilize my mother's stance and balance.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited about seeing her again. I promise to take it slow." She said as leaned a majority of her weight on me.

As we entered the living room I heard a small gasp escape my mother's lips as she saw the huge russet colored wolf looming over her granddaughter. "Easy mom, don't forget that's your grandson-in-law." I reminded her.

"Oh yes, that's right, he was my first experience in – what was it you called it? Phasing?" She said.

"Yes, phasing. You know you can talk to him. Just because he's in wolf form doesn't mean he can't understand the English language anymore." I replied.

"Jacob dear would you be so kind as to let your grandmother-in-law spend some time with her granddaughter? I promise that Bella won't leave this room or our sides. Besides as I understand it she is now the strongest vampire in the house again, after changing Emily." Mom asked Jacob with such sweetness it would have been hard for me to say no if I were in Jacob's shoes.

I heard a low moan come from him and was about to reassure him when his attention snapped to Ness. He leaned in as if listening to a whisper then nuzzled her and before walking away from her gave me a quick snort and long drawn out stare. It took everything I had not to laugh and chastise him at the same time for thinking I didn't know how to protect my daughter.

"What was that about Bella? He seems furious with you." Mom asked.

"No not furious, he just knows that Sam is nearby and would rather stay here. I believe he already knows much of what Sam wants to explain. And he also knows that any long conversation with Sam usually ends up in talk of rejoining the packs." I answered.

"You mean there's more than one? I thought Jacob was the leader of the pack." She said.

"He is the rightful leader of _The _pack. But when I was pregnant and Sam and the others wanted to kill me to stop what was growing in me, Jacob split from the pack that Sam was running. When he did Seth and Leah went with him." I explained.

"So now there are two packs and Sam, who controls the other one still wants to get them back together?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, there are two packs, Jacob controls one and Paul temporarily controls the other. Sam gave up his rights when I turned Emily. His only allegiance now is to Emily." I said.

"Why did you turn Emily?" She asked.

I was about to explain when a voice registered inside both of our heads.

_Sam was angry that Jacob and I ran off. I knew I had little time left before the final part of my change and my cycles were starting to slow. We knew that if I had a boy child there was a chance he would be venomous and with not knowing how my pregnancy would go we ran off into isolation._

"Whoa, was that you Ness?" Mom asked as she looked down at her granddaughter.

"Hello sweetheart, had I known you were awake I would have talked to you directly." I said.

_It's okay. I caught the question about Emily and thought I would help answer some questions. _

_ The situation was that Sam found out what we were doing and was furious. He came to the house to question mom and dad. Emily was understanding about the situation but Sam didn't want to hear it. He wanted us back and the pack together and for us to forget the foolishness of having a hybrid baby. After he left he and Emily argued some more and his temper flew again but this time he didn't just wound Emily on the face like he had the first time his attack nearly killed her. He brought her back to mom and dad in hopes that Grandpa could fix her. But she was already past medical help, she asked that she be turned and she specifically asked that mom be the one to turn her._

"Wow, that's amazing. I assume that Sam didn't want her to be a vampire?" Mom asked.

"No he didn't, but Emily was very convincing that she wasn't ready to be without him so he gave in to her request." I answered.

"Was it difficult to turn her?" Mom asked.

"I thought it would be but it was actually quite easy. It makes me wonder why Edward had such a hard time with the thoughts of changing me." I replied.

For the next few hours mom and Ness chatted about many different things. At times she dozed off and at other times she showed mom images of her life. In the ordinary world most people would have thought this situation strange or even demented but in my world it's an everyday experience.


	25. A Volturi checkin

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Volturi check-in

Most of the rest of Ness's change went without a hitch. Mom flipped through dozens of albums that Alice and Rose put together of her growth. She watched the videos of Ness's wedding and the clips of the boys and Ranaan as they grew. She spent a large amount of time in the living room just being near Ness.

Jacob had his talk with Sam and as I suspected he already knew and was experiencing the change that Sam went through. I also had a suspicion that the moment Ness completed the change so would Jacob. They seemed to be completely in sync with the other.

Because of my bargain with Edward, Emmett took his wrath out on me. Since I couldn't shield him he settled for arm wrestling and forest clearing matches. But it's okay, I had fun and even my mom liked watching some of the matches.

As I was sitting in the living room watching my mom stroke Ness's hair and smirking at the pacing Jacob did I started to feel as if everything was finally settling down. How wrong I was about that was justified when Jacob howled and my mom screamed out in pain. Instantly my shield was thrown over the three of them and I saw them settle down but where did the pain come from? Ness was only a mere four hours from the completion of her change. She shouldn't have had another outburst of burning. I sensed a presence behind me that I hadn't felt in six years and panic took over as I sent a mental scream to Edward and whirled around to face Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dmetri.

"Well isn't this a cozy little family picture." Jane said in a condescending tone.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I spat out the words as if the very taste of them repulsed me.

"Manners Bella, manners. Aro told you that we would be checking in and here we are. It is about the time that the hybrid spawn completed the change is it not?" The words oozed out of her mouth repulsing me even further.

"Yes, she is about to complete the change in the next few hours. Again I ask, why are you here? Why specifically now?" As I finished the sentence Edward was by my side along with Emmett and Jasper, Rose and Alice.

"How could I not see this coming? I was checking for this, why didn't I see it?" Alice questioned.

"Because we learned how to get around your visions. We just didn't make a solid decision to see the Cullen family, we just happened upon your home." Alec said.

"I see you have more humans in the house. Is this one a pet or a future meal? Oh wait, you don't eat _red meat_ do you?" Jane said.

"She is of no concern to you and will not divulge any Volturi secrets. If you even think of harming her, I will make sure you pay for it severely." I said.

"How is it that the newborn became head of the household? Does Carlisle not care for the role anymore?" Dmetri asked.

"I think you should leave, you can report to Aro that Ness has made the change and has not endangered our secret existence. Like Bella said the human is of no concern to you. That is all you need to know and all you came to see so please leave. You weren't properly invited and have no right or claim to stay." Edward said. As he finished the thought he suddenly hit his knees and doubled over in sheer pain followed by the rest of my brothers and sisters. How could I be so stupid? I shielded only the weakest three in the room and forgot about Jane's need for torture. "I thought you knew better than that Bella, I always want to bring pain and suffering." Jane said as I extended my shield to cover them. Instantly the pain was gone and they resumed their positions at my side.

"Don't do this Jane, you'll lose." I threatened.

"I think perhaps I have a fighting chance this time. I see that you have recently fed but I doubt you are nearly as strong as us. Pity you didn't choose to come with Aro, you would have been a catastrophic force to be reckoned with in Volterra." Jane replied.

As I listened to her ramblings I heard Ness tell me that the boys were strengthening her ability and I heard their voices in unison agree. They had a plan to upset Jane to the point of her using the ability again and I decided to go along with it. Once I had her angry enough the boys would switch to boosting my power and I hoped that if I threw my shield on Jane and Alec that any force they sent out would only be directed back at them. It was a gamble but I believed it would work.

"Jane, you are nothing but a sorry excuse for a vampire. I'm surprised that Aro kept you around for so long. You must amuse him. Of course that's it he keeps you as a pet for entertainment only." I said digging in deep for the first punch.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward said trying to look shocked although I know he heard the whole conversation in our minds.

"Just trying to get rid of some garbage that is stinking up the house. You know how Esme prefers it clean and tidy." I said.

"How dare you insult my sister. I will make sure your death takes weeks to be completed." Alec said fuming from outrage.

"Please, you spend most of the time standing in the shadow of your sister. Your ability creeps by while hers just tickles my sides." I said with dig number two.

"Now Bella is that any way to treat another kind of your species. Oh wait, we are the true vampires and you are a sad copy of our divine beauty." Jane said but I could tell that I was truly getting to her.

"True vampires you say, I doubt that if you drained the blood of a hundred humans you still couldn't hurt me or my family. I'm untouchable and you know it. Bring on the pain, bitch if you think you can." I said as I stared Jane down and saw the change of expression in her face.

"Pity, Aro so hoped that one day you would tire of playing house with the vegetarians and would come join us. I know he will be angry with me for this but you did ask for this." As Jane spoke the words I felt my skin tingle and my senses surge with power. The boys must be working overtime to give me such strength. Instantly I threw a bubble of my shield on both Jane and Alec and waited to see the response.

The word pain squeaked out of Jane's lips and instantly she and her brother collapsed to the floor.

"What have you done?" Felix bellowed at me.

"Just gave her a taste of her own medicine. I'm sure you know what it feels like so if you don't want to be inside the bubble I placed around her AND Alec I suggest that you leave immediately." I said with an air of confidence I didn't know I had in me.

Quickly Dmetri and Felix backed up a few steps but did not leave the house. As they moved back Jane finally regained her composure and commanded them not to move. Alec seemed to compose himself even slower and I wondered if she pushed most of the pain to him. "Sister, our abilities are trapped inside her shield how do you suppose we defeat them." Alec said straining to stand tall beside her. "Simple my darling brother, we wait out her strength. She is after all a vampire and will need to feed to keep up this shield we are trapped in." Jane replied.

Damn, she's right, I thought as I looked in Edward's direction. Think Bella, think. What can I do to get the advantage? Of course, that's it. Quickly I sent a thought to Edward to let him know that first she was right but second I could last for a few hours before needing to feed and third we needed to use both the boys and Ranaan's talents to make this work. Slowly Edward shifted his eyesight to the floor and then to the ceiling and back to the floor. Once he had told me that it was the secret way he communicated with Alice so that the rest of the family didn't know. After receiving his approval I told Felix and Dmetri that if they intended to stay they could find themselves a place in the corner out of my way and I believe that they were frightened because they immediately obeyed. I scanned the faces of my brothers and sisters and told them that I was fine and would be able to hold the shield indefinitely. They relaxed a bit but refused to move out of the path of Jane to Renesmee. Next I asked Emmett and Jasper to keep a close guard on our_ guests _while I took a moment to take care of some business. As I walked past them I winked at Emmett and gave Jasper a 'Ness type of hug' letting him feel the full power of my emotions, a mixture of hatred for Jane and confidence of my abilities. I believe that hatred was enough to fuel him for a few hours along with the ego that was pouring off of Emmett.

I walked out into the hall with Edward at my side to find the boys standing just on the other side of the wall that Felix and Dmetri had backed themselves into. Ranaan was standing behind them in a trance and I knew she was searching the future for a possible win on our behalf.

"Boys, here's the situation. I'm good for a few hours on my own so you can relax your abilities. But Jane's right I will need to feed to keep up the shield indefinitely. When I have to leave I want you to use the reverse to weaken Jane and Alec while Ranaan uses her shield to protect the others. Can you do that for me?" I said.

"Of course but grams, we're not boosting you right now. We gave you a boost to jumpstart your shield but you didn't need us after that. This is all you grams, we're just standing here in case you need us." Jace said while Jaxon nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean I'm doing this on my own? I've never been able to do this much on my own before." I asked.

"Well you're doing it now grams." Jaxon said.

"Plan now, discussion of abilities later. We need to find out what Ranaan is seeing so we can be prepared." Edward said.

"Can't you read her mind?" I asked.

"No, her visions are like watching High Definition TV for humans so she uses her shield to protect herself while they come through." He replied.

"Okay, so we wait." I said as I watched Ranaan's eyes flutter and she let out a small gasp. A second later Alice let out a gasp as well, I assume Alice just saw the same thing.

"Ranaan my love, what did you see?" Nahuel asked.

"Mom and Dad are plotting a distraction. Mom will complete her change in less than two hours but she's going to pretend not to wake up. Dad's going to start howling and moaning like he just lost her to distract everyone. Once he starts that Mom wants Uncle Jaz and Emmett to guard great grams. The twins are going to use their ability to weaken Jane and Alec while Grams keeps her shield on everyone. Then mom is going to kill Jane and the shock of it is going to cause Alec to go into a self induced coma of some sort." Ranaan explained.

"Kill Jane, she could be hurt in the process." I said.

"Nope, no one sees it coming after her change mom picks up Papa E's speed." Ranaan countered.

"But killing Jane, won't that infuriate the Volturi? Aro will send the entire guard here to wipe us out. We'll have to leave immediately." Edward said as he pulled me tight to his side.

"Wrong again Papa. That's where you come into the game plan. Apparently after Mom's change you go through a change as well. Grams is already experiencing it probably because of turning Emily and having tasted human blood. I think mom has some sort of spiritual and possibly metaphysical connection with the both of you and once her change is complete you both get a boost to your abilities." Ranaan said.

"But how does that keep Aro from sending the guards to kill us all?" Edward asked.

"If you gave her a chance to explain you would know. Your ability to hear people's thoughts can now expand the entire Earth. Once Jane is dead and the others leave, you call Aro directly to tell him that you are sending back three even though he sent four to us. As Aro talks to you about how he understands it was a necessity to kill Jane he is thinking about sending the guard to wipe us out including the pack. You then tell him that you can hear his thoughts and that we plan to wipe out the guard if they try. This completely floors Aro and he promises to leave us alone for all eternity." Alice finished.

"Okay so what should we do for the next two hours? Mess with Alec and Jane or put on a 'I'm so weak keeping up my abilities act'." I asked.

"Why not a mixture of the both?" Alice responded.

"I like where your mind is at Alice." Edward chuckled.

"You two can be such children sometimes. Just tell me what you want me to do." I said.

"Edward, why is the youngest vampire in the family always the one that acts like such an old senile woman?" Alice said with a smirk.

"To keep the old vampires from getting a God complex of sorts." I retorted.

"Ha ha, so let's go to the kitchen to discuss the plan." Alice said.


	26. Toying with Jane and Alec

Chapter Twenty-six: Toying with Jane and Alec

After discussing our plans to toy with Jane, Edward pulled me aside and kissed me passionately. "What was that for?" I asked. "I just needed to do that since you first started insulting Jane. You have no idea how beautiful you are or how much more beautiful and fierce you become once you tap into the vampire powers." He said as he hugged me tightly. "Well then I will have to remember to _tap _into them some more so that's not the only time you kiss me like that." I said as I tiptoed to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Didn't I tell you they are absolutely adorable?" Ranaan said as she wrapped herself around Nahuel's arm. "Yes my love, but we shouldn't have been watching them." Nahuel answered.

"I forgot we had an audience." Edward said.

"And one that takes after her Aunt Alice." I said as I winked at Alice.

"Of course she takes after me, after all who wouldn't want to be like me. Who wants to be a princess when you can be an all powerful vampire that just happens to look as dainty as a princess?" Alice trilled as she spun on her feet to leave the room.

When we walked back into the room Dmetri and Felix sat back further into the chairs they were sitting in. It was as if they were about to push through the wall behind them to make their escape. I'm not sure if what they feared most was my ability to put them in the bubble with Jane or Jane's vengeance if and when she ever caught up to them. By this time Jacob was full well into his act and moaning at a low level and pacing the floor nearest Renesmee. Mom looked terrified but I was sure that Ness had sent a thought to her about our impending victory.

I sat down in a chair near Jane and Alec and started my act of looking weak and tired. Out of the corner of my vision I saw Jane lift her chin and reveal a small smirk and decided to push my acting a bit further. I let out a little sigh of pain and raised my hand to my forehead as if I were to wipe away sweat. At that moment I could only see Jane's hands and she tightened both into fists.

Edward, was definitely the perfect husband doting on my every sigh and whimper. It took everything Jane had not to test my shield on the very first try. I was starting to believe that she would never test my strength when I decided to bump up my ability. I started to _breath _heavily and paced the floor behind Ness and my mom. As my mom was about to ask if I was okay Jane used that moment to throw as much of her ability at me as possible. Instantly Alec went down and looked as if he would pass out from the pain. Jane fell to her knees and it looked as if cracks were forming on her cheeks when she let out a horrendous scream and stopped using her ability.

"I'm wondering Jane, is this the first time you have felt the effects of your own ability?" I said while still pretending to be tired and weak.

"I can wait you out Bella, I am a great deal older than you or the rest of this coven and have had plenty of time to hone my skills." Jane said trying to hide the strain in her voice.

"It's useless to try and beat her Jane, I have practiced every day since her change to penetrate her mind and can only do so when she lifts the shield." Edward said as he caressed my shoulders, ever the faithful husband.

"Please, a handful of years over my centuries of practice. I doubt even Aro would have faith in your abilities." Jane retorted.

We sat in silence for a short while as I gave looks to Alice and Edward making it seem as if I doubted my own abilities. Again I watched Jane clinch her fists and this time she started to pace a few feet back and forth as if testing the length of my shield.

"Won't do you any good pacing, the shield stretches." Alice said.

Quietly I heard Ness in my mind telling me that she knew her time was near and that the burning was coming back. I sent a thought to Edward about using my shield on Ness and he silently looked from side to side. As if she were reading my thoughts Ness too said not to bother, she would be fine and that the burning was mild. Jacob also started more moaning and whimpering and I knew that he was feeling the pain as well.

"It seems as if your faithful dog is anxious. Could it be that the hybrid spawn is about to finish the change? Or is it not strong enough to handle the burning pain?" Alec said trying to upset me.

"Why do you insist on calling my daughter spawn or it? Do you want another dose of Jane's pain illusion?" I asked.

"Does it bother you that we see _her _as a thing or monster rather than the girl you keep referring to?" Jane asked.

"Does it bother you to know that not only can you not beat me that I won't even lower myself to fight you physically? Your death will come violently but at the hands of another. Maybe even someone in this very room." I declared.

"You cannot know such absurdities!" Dmetri cried out.

"I almost forgot you two were back there cowering in the corner. And yes I can, I have been told what the future holds for you all." I replied.

"Alice's vision are not set in stone, any of them can be changed." Jane announced.

"Who said the vision was Alice's?" Carlisle said as he entered the room with Esme at his side. "How is Ness, any change?"

"Not yet, but the change will be complete soon." Edward replied.

"And why have the Volturi come unannounced to our home?" Esme asked.

"They came to see the completion of the change in Renesmee or so they say." I replied.

"You never told me, who has given you a vision of my _future demise._" Jane asked.

I scanned the faces of my family to ascertain whether or not I should let the secret out of the bag or not. All the faces were showing me a resounding yes, not to mention the voices in my head. As I started to speak my grandchildren accompanied by their mates walked into the room.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dmetri I would like to present the newest members of our family." I said.

"Ugh, more stray and wayward vampires that you have turned to _vegetarians_?" Jane asked.

"Vegetarians yes, wayward vampires no. The twins, Jaxon and Jace are my grandsons. The women next to them are their mates Tanya you know and Leah from Jacob's pack. The vision came from the girl standing behind them, their baby sister Ranaan. The man next to her you know as Nahuel and his aunt Huilen behind him." I said as I again pretended to fain weakness and thirst.

"What? The spawn mated and produced offspring?" Jane hissed.

"If you are referring to the marriage of my daughter and Jacob and the three children they _produced_, then yes they had offspring." I replied trying to look even more tired and stressed.

"When Caius finds out about this he is going to annihilate this coven." Alec said.

"Funny how you didn't mention Aro being upset about this. Has he already mentioned his own curiosity about Renesmee's capabilities as a vampire hybrid?" Edward asked.

As Edward and Carlisle probed Jane for answers about Aro's thoughts I could hear panic in the voices in my head. I left my mind open so that Edward would know what was happening.

_Mom, the pain it's unbearable! I need to move but I can't. I know you're there but I can't sense you._

_**Ness, what's happening? I feel like I'm on fire! Bella I thought it was supposed to get easier towards the end. What's happening?**_

__"I don't know, just hold on a moment. Ranaan I need you." I blurted.

"It seems the hybrid is almost completed. Is the burning too much for her? Would you like me to turn up the heat?" Jane said.

"Try and you and Alec will be the only ones experiencing the pain." I countered.

"I think not, you're tiring fast Bella. You should have fed on more human blood." Jane cackled.

_Grams, what do you need?_

"Ranaan, take care of your mother. I have faith in you, I know you can do this." I commanded.

"Now Jane, dear one, what was it you were blubbering about?" I said trying to sound as sweet and loving as Aro did when he spoke to her.

"You would let your own child suffer to keep me in your control? And to think I thought you were a good mother." Jane said.

"I assure you she is no longer suffering." I replied.

"And how is that? Does the offspring have more powers?" Alec asked.

"Yes, my shield and visions. They come from a talented family." I answered.

_**Bella the pain has stopped but I can't sense Ness. I can hear her heart its beating overtime but I can't sense her.**_

_Grams I'm too late, she's not here I can't sense her either._

_**Neither can we Grams! What do we do? Listen, her heart…**_

___Daddy, it stopped! I can't sense her! Where is she? Grams, where is she?_

My head was spinning and I couldn't block out the voices, is this what it felt like for Edward. I hoped that he could still hear my thoughts and would come to my aid. I can't sense my daughter, her heart has stopped beating. I'm supposed to be the adult, the strength and I feel useless!

"I no longer hear her heartbeat! And she has not regained consciousness, pity she too would have made and interesting addition to the Volturi. My condolences on your loss dear Bella." Jane said in her all too pompous way.

I still was at a loss, Jacob and the pack were howling, my mother crying, my vampire family outraged at Jane's condescending tone. But what do I do, what do I do?

"Bella, pull yourself together. We need you now. Destroy Jane and Alec use your shield!" Edward commanded me.

That was all I needed to move on with the plan my daughter was supposed to be at the forefront on. Instantly my shield was stronger than ever and I could hear Jane and Alec moaned. Each complained about not being able to see and then of the pain that radiated through their bodies. As I focused on them I could see Felix and Dmetri edge forward hoping to getter closer to me in a sneak attack. As they did I jerked my head at Emmett and Jasper and then back to Felix and Dmetri. As Emmett lunged at Felix suddenly Dmetri froze in mid step and I could see that there was panic in his eyes. Somehow he was unable to move and in noticing that Jasper changed direction and pulled Rose and Alice with him to stand guard over Ness.

Emmett easily killed Felix and was about to attack Dmetri when I told him to stop. Shock washed over his face but he obeyed my command.

In my head I heard a familiar voice and it announced the following, _Family I am well keep up the act of confusion and make sure that Jane is focused on breaking mom's shield. _My darling daughter, ever the showboat, like father like daughter.

I feigned weakness again and even though they knew I was acting Emmett and Edward rushed to my side. Jane took it as the inch she needed to escape my shield. Instead of using her ability she quickly maneuvered herself behind Alec and around a couple chairs but she was too late and too slow. At that instant Ness vaulted off of the couch and tackled Jane head-on. She did a maneuver that I had seen once before from Edward when he was fighting Victoria in the mountains just a few short years ago. When lunging at Jane she pulled her legs to the side and had Jane in a choke hold over her left shoulder. It looked as if she were hefting a sack out to the trash. In one swift movement she quickly twisted Jane's head off with a thunderous crunching sound of stone grinding together.

"Edward she reminds me so much of you when she does things like that." I said.

"I thought she seemed more like you standing up against insurmountable odds." Edward replied as he moved my hair to the side to kiss my neck.

"I was gonna say she reminded me of me!" Emmett commented and left out a boisterous laugh.

"I'll wager my Astin Martin that she looked like Emmett with that move." Rose added.

"See how much we're loved, we're just the parents now and no longer the center of attention." Edward whispered in my ear.

"That's fine by me, I like my privacy." I whispered back.

"Do I get to tell you who I think I act like?" Ness piped in to the conversation. "I believe I carry the best and brightest of you all but with my own personal flair.

As we all laughed and patted and hugged Ness for a job well done we quickly realized that Dmetri was getting anxious and that Alec was still blind and trapped in his bubble.

"What are we to do with this one?" Emmett asked.

"First we need to give Alec his sight back. Bella would you mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes of course, I almost forgot about him." I said. "Boys I need the reverse so that he doesn't try to harm anyone else when I let the shield down."

"Yes grams." They said in unison. Oh that never gets old and I will love it for eternity.

"As will I my love, as will I." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Alec, I'm dropping my shield. Can you hear me or see me?" I asked.

"What's going on? I couldn't see or hear anything. I just felt like – " Alec started to say when he focused on the decapitated body of his twin sister.

"Jane! What have you done to my sister? I promise I will end this coven!" He screamed as the red in his eyes started to burn brighter.

He ran to his sister's side and I felt my family move forward but I waved them back. "Don't harm him, he's going to do it all on his own." I announced. Just as Ranaan had predicted he fell to his knees and while sobbing for his sister slipped into a self induced coma of sorts.

"Excuse me, but he is inconsolable. He loved his sister dearly and is lost without her. I on the other hand wish to be released from this hold you have on me Bella." Dmetri said politely and in a whisper.

"Hold, what are you talking about? I'm not doing that." I replied.

"But then who, does the spawn have more hidden talents you have not explained to us?" Dmetri asked.

"No, they do not but I do and I would also appreciate you not referring to my family as spawn! If it continues I will release you so that Emmett can have another brawl. Albeit will be much quicker than the one he just had with Felix I believe you called him." Emily said as she and Sam walked through the doorway from the backyard.

"Emily? You did that? I can't thank you enough! It's good to see you and I am very pleased with your timing." Esme said as she hugged her tightly.

"And who is this? Another pathetic vegetarian you are sheltering?" Dmetri asked.

"Dmetri I would like to introduce you to Emily. She was born only a short time ago and is married to Sam another wolf and part of the Quilete tribe." I said.

"Carlisle do you ever tire of changing the pathetic humans that should have been left for dead?" Dmetri asked.

"I didn't change her, Bella did. She is extremely more talented than I and should not be underestimated by the Volturi." Carlisle replied.

"I think it's time that you leave Dmetri. And this time don't come back." Edward said. "We'll let Aro know of your arrival and departure from Forks so you can just collect Alec and leave now."


	27. New Found talent

Chapter Twenty-Seven: New Found talent

"Okay, Dmetri and Alec have left. The pack is _escorting _them to the private jet they arrived on and Edward you still have a call to make." Alice announced.

"Oh yes, that is going to be interesting." Edward said.

"Stop stalling and get to it." I said pushing him toward the phone.

"You know you get more and more like Alice every day." Edward said snickering.

"Today I'm proud to say I accept that compliment." I replied as I winked at Alice.

"Of course she's proud, who wouldn't want to be like me." Alice said winking back at me.

As Edward dialed the number we all stopped and waited to hear the outcome. Good or bad I believe the Volturi will decide to stay away from us for at least a century maybe two.

"I heard that and I hope you're right! I could use a little peace and quiet around here." Edward said as he listened to the ringing on the phone.

Someone must have answered because he said hello and that he wished to speak to Aro in Italian. The person on the other line must have refused him because Edward went on to say it was a great emergency and that Aro would want to accept any phone call from Edward Cullen. That got through to the person and Edward covered the phone and announced that they were going to find someone to announce his call to Aro. We waited for what felt like an eternity when Edward finally broke the silence and started speaking.

_Aro it is good to hear your voice as well but I am sorry to tell you that you won't be happy for long._

_ We just had a visit from your guard. I'm afraid it didn't go as you had planned. Jane was her usual unfriendly sort and had to be disciplined._

I just love when he mimics Aro's haughty way of speaking. Oops forgot about my shield being up, Edward is losing concentration and choking back a laugh.

_They arrived right as my daughter was completing her change and were extremely rude. Whereas you sent four to check on us I meant to send three back but unfortunately Felix was also unruly. I just sent Dmetri and Alec back to your private jet with a wolf escort. I would appreciate that you not send any more visitors our way._

_ I apologize for the loss of Felix and Jane but it was necessary for the survival of my family._

There was a small pause where I couldn't hear any voices coming through the phone and by the look on Edward's face he must have picked up Aro's thoughts.

_ Aro that's not a wise decision. I can hear your thoughts right now and sending the entire guard to annihilate us will be the Volturi's undoing._

Yup, I was right. Edward's expression is a mixture of excitement of his new found power and shock at just how powerful it is.

_ Thanks to my daughter's change I now have a boost to my ability and can hear your thoughts all the way across the globe. And I can also hear Caius wishing that you had killed us all in the field six years ago. I can also hear your personal body guard concentrating on her ability. I believe you are making her nervous and there are several people in the room that would wish you harm if ever you looked vulnerable._

_ Yes the same goes for Bella hers is much stronger and even more powerful than you can imagine._

_ I am sorry to part ways in such a manner but we only want our privacy from this day forward. I promise that none of us will reveal our secrets to the humans._

_ As always it was nice to talk to you as well. Goodbye Aro._

"Well by the look on your face I can assume that went well?" I half asked, half noted.

"Quite well. Aro is extremely impressed at my capabilities and is now wondering how much stronger yours is my love." Edward answered.

"I can't believe you think mine is stronger than yours, you can hear thoughts on the other side of the world Edward." I replied.

"Easily my love, I can hear Aro clearly because I have heard his thoughts before. But others in the guard and part of the Volturi are more like whispers to me. I bet that if you tried you could easily shield all of Volterra without any difficulty." Edward stated.

"Ooh a bet, make sure the stakes are big little sister! And try to work in some more sneak attack time for me." Emmett said.

"Emmett, this is my bet not yours and I'm already stuck in the rules of one bet that means I can't shield you for a whole month, actually 28 days but whose counting!" I replied.

"Mom, Uncle Emmett's right you need to wage well on your end of the bargain because I believe dad is right. I can sense a difference in you too now." Ness added.

"Okay, okay. So what are you wagering Edward?" I asked.

"Let's see, if I have the stronger ability I think I'll start off with the renovations on the house. I want to –"

"Wait a minute, it's renovations on the bedroom not house and I still get my four poster bed and the white sheer curtain canopy." I interjected.

"No, it's renovations on the house. In true Esme fashion by the way. We're adding several bedrooms, increasing the size of the study, living room and adding a music room. I miss hearing your violin. Second, you get to be Alice's fashion victim for an entire year starting tomorrow. Third –"

"Edward, couldn't you make it a whole decade! I have been wanting to design some outfits that specifically fit not only her fabulous build but her coloring, personality, and lifestyle. It's going to be fabulous, can you see it?" Alice interrupted.

"Yes Alice I know but I'm trying to be gentle on Bella, not everyone can handle that much attention from you." Edward replied.

"Now where was I, oh yes third I'll give you a year to shield Emmett so he can get as many sneak attacks as he wants. And last, your personal shield on your mind if we are apart from each other you turn it off. That includes if you are in one room and I'm in another. That one goes for eternity." Edward concluded.

"Okay, let me see what do I want if my ability is stronger? Decisions, decisions. I agree to the renovations but you forgot the dining room and kitchen. There are still members of the family that eat food to survive and now it looks like we will have more company from time to time." I said as I looked at my mom.

"Second, I will be Alice's _muse _for the next decade because we will be travelling the world for at least a year starting as soon as Alice finishes her designs. Oh and Ranaan goes with us for the first year. Alice and Esme can smother Renesmee, Tanya and Leah while I spoil my granddaughter. Third, I can shield Emmett for a decade and to be gentle on you from time to time afterwards and that goes for eternity. Lastly, I'm amending your fourth demand. We have to be an entire state apart before my shield turns off. I'm sure it's already loud enough in your mind listening to all those voices so I'm saving you the inner ramblings of mine." I said finishing out my list of demands.

"Deal, now how would you like to test this theory?" Edward said.

"First, how are we going to know Edward's telling the truth?" Rosalie pointed out.

"That's right, he is the only mind reader in the house." Jasper added.

"Aunt Alice and I will be watching." Ranaan added.

"And how can I know your telling the truth?" I said as I hugged my granddaughter.

"I'll know by watching Edward's expressions." Esme added.

"I feel like I'm being cornered on this but I do have one more trick up my sleeve. Boys, boost Alice and Ranaan's abilities just to be on the safe side." I said.

"So then we have a deal?" Edward asked holding his hand out for a shake.

"With one proviso, at any moment that I believe I'm being lied to by my entire family then the whole deal is off and your punishment means all current and previous bargains are gone. That includes the one that caused the reason for the renovations on the cottage." I added.

"I promise it won't be me doing the lying and if you wish we can start off with a small test on say Jacksonville. Renee, would you care to be the guinea pig on this one and call Phil for us?" Edward asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to ask him?" Renee answered.

"Nothing really but you do need to check in with him so you could catch him up to speed on your visit with Bella." Edward replied.

"You don't want me to tell him about your _situation_, do you?" Renee asked.

"Not unless you think he can handle it." Edward said.

"Okay, who's got a phone." Renee said.

Mom quickly dialed the phone and after several rings Phil answered, out of breath. He must have been in a workout.

"Hi Sweetie, did I catch you in a workout session?" Renee asked.

"I'm fine, I was a little jet lagged at first but have had time to adjust. I missed Bella a lot and will probably stay a few more days." She said.

_He was bench pressing 200 lbs. Ask him how much weight, he's thinking he has about three more sets before he hits the treadmill._

"So what are you doing right now in your workout? Is this a legs or arms workout?" Renee asked.

As she listened to his response a big smile drew across her face and Alice started to snicker from the vision she saw.

"Wow, 200 lbs that's a lot! And you have to do three more set then the treadmill ugh, you're trying me out just thinking about it." Mom said as she choked back a laugh.

That's it, my turn! It was a lot easier than I thought I just had to focus on an image of Phil and the gym mom pointed out to me on my last trip pre change and instantly he was shielded. I loved the sad look on Edward's face when he knew I was already shielding.

_Ask him what he plans to do for the next few days. See if he starts in the next game and whether it's home or away._

"Well I don't want to keep you from your workout but what are you doing for the next few days? I feel like I'm neglecting you. Do you start in your next game? I forgot your schedule is it at home or away?" Mom said speaking as fast as possible to keep from laughing.

As she sat smiling and nodding I could hear Phil through the phone telling her exactly where he would be for the next week and a half. I watched Edward scowl and look at the floor then he started to shake his head from side to side. I knew he couldn't hear Phil's thought and I was actually very smug about my ability.

Mom of course couldn't contain herself anymore and started to laugh. She then explained to Phil how cute she thought Edward and I were as a newlywed couple. "I wish you could see them Phil, they're just so adorable. I love you too, go back and finish your sets. I'll call tomorrow." She said and hung up the phone.

"Well about a week ago that would have freaked me out but I have to say it was just too darn cute. I think your cross country test went well. Let's try across the globe now!" Mom said as she hugged me and Edward.

As she shivered at our touch I had an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach but it was quickly squashed when mom said, "I can get used to a lot of things but never the cold, remind me to always wear long sleeves around you from now on."

"Okay now here's the situation, to be fair to Bella I can't ask her to shield your thoughts while we test this so Ranaan do you think you can shield both you and Alice while you use your visions? That way you can search into the future now and find out the outcome while I listen to Aro's thoughts." Edward announced.

"With the boost I'm getting from Jace and Jax, I can do just about anything." Ranaan said in true Alice form and style.

"Of course she can, she's my niece!" Alice agreed.

As the two of them went into a trancelike state we all waited and watched. Renesmee stood up and crossed the room to touch Ranaan on the arm. I wasn't sure what she was doing but just assumed she was being motherly and supportive.

As they snapped out of it Alice seemed to beam with the awareness of just how powerful I was and gave me an obvious wink and made sure that Edward saw it. "Go Grams, you so totally rock!" Ranaan blurted.

"As if one large annoyance in a tiny package wasn't bad enough, now there's two of them." Edward said and Emmett chuckled.

"Edward, don't speak cruelly of your sister and granddaughter. That's just rude, apologize immediately." Esme said.

"Yes, mother!" Edward said sarcastically. "Sorry ladies I meant no harm from it."

"Of course you didn't now quit stalling and get on with the test." Alice said.

As Edward took an unneeded breath he focused on the floor and sat down on the sofa beside me. Again Ness walked over to Edward and put her hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure what she was doing but her demeanor was calm so I didn't try to stew on it. He almost perfected the trancelike face that Alice and Ranaan get when a vision hits them. As he stared at the floor he smiled from time to time and let out a couple of laughs but he also had a grimace from time to time that I didn't like. "Okay, okay what's he thinking right now?" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"Aro is pondering the idea of finding another tribe or village or something with unique talents like the Quileute and wanting to use them as an added bodyguard of sorts. He's also wondering if true werewolves would work in that equation and when he told it to Caius he had to clear the room to keep Caius from overreacting." Edward said. "Overreacting how?" Carlisle asked.

"What else true Caius form, killing the first low level guard member he could grab. He's also wondering if there will ever be a day that we choose to side with him. At one instant he contemplated switching his feeding habits but decided he didn't want fur in his meals! His personal bodyguard is working overtime to keep Caius and Marcus focused away from Aro while he is in one of his 'states' as she refers to them. She hates it when he has a moment of weakness and 'feels' for those lower than him." Edward announced.

"Okay, my turn!" I said as I focused on the thought of Aro pacing in the 'throne room'. When I was sure I had Aro, Caius and Marcus shielded I nodded at Edward.

"What is he thinking of now? Is he bringing in a new group of humans to feed on? Is he still trying to plot out new bodyguards that are not vampiric? What about the rest of the guard? Do you hear anything?" Carlisle asked.

As his frown grew bigger and he concentrated further I knew it was working but why didn't he just say so. It annoyed me when he tried to find the kinks in my shield. If it's stronger he should just admit it.

"Whoa." Edward said and then turned and kissed me on the neck.

"What was that for? Did I win, or are you pretending I did to be nice to me." I asked.

"Actually I'm amazed at the extent of your strength. Especially considering that you need to feed." Edward replied.

"What do you mean? Did I shield all of Volterra?" I asked.

"That and more my love, much much more!" Edward said squeezing me tightly and kissing my neck again.

"How much more? All of Italy?" I asked impatient with his lack of disclosure.

"It would probably be easier if I told you what I can hear. You may want to sit down for this. I can hear Scotland and Ireland but not England. Northern Sweden but not Norway or Southern Finland, none of Eastern Russia and only part of the Ukraine. Your shield almost goes all the way to the Caspian Sea. As for the southern portion I can hear Iran and Saudi Arabia but not one bit of Northern Africa. I can hear from about Niger down to the Cape." Edward announced with such a look of amazement it was hard for me to not believe him.

"You're lying, there's no way I can shield that much and it not drain me. Wait a minute, boys are you helping me again?" I asked.

"Nope."

"No way, we're concentrating on Aunt Alice and Ranaan." Jax said.

"Mom, dad's right you're doing this on your own." Ness spoke softly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black did your father pay you off to agree with him?" I inquired.

"Actually I just learned when I touched Ranaan that my ability has grown as well. I can now hear people's thoughts by touching them as well as putting my thoughts into their heads. Dad is not lying and he forgot to mention that he can't hear Spain or Portugal either. It's like everyone in those countries are under a large soundproof dome!" Renesmee announced.

_**You can hear someone's thoughts by touching them? What is Nahuel thinking? I don't like the way he hovers over Ranaan!**_

___Jacob, relax._

"I heard that Jacob. Ness is right you need to relax. Besides I'll fill you in later." Edward said.

"Ugh men! Nahuel, Ranaan please come here for a moment." Ness said.

"Sure thing, don't worry Nahuel it won't hurt a bit. Besides you might get a kick out of the alpha voice my mom is about to use." Ranaan said as she pulled Nahuel along with her.

I watched as Ness slowly raised her hand to Ranaan's cheek and smiled and let out a soft laugh that was almost a sigh. As I walked up behind Ness she put her free hand on my arm and instantly I saw Ranaan's vision.

"It's lovely dearest and I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience." Ness said.

As Ness let go of Ranaan she put her hand on Nahuel's cheek and I saw him pull back slightly but Ranaan wrapped her slender arms around his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He instantly softened, it was as if her touch had a calming sense on him.

"You are a fierce and loyal person. My daughter couldn't have chosen a better man. Although you will have your hands full with her I'm sure you will be extremely happy for all eternity." Ness said as she leaned in and kissed the cheek she just let go.

I heard three distinct growls coming from Jacob and the boys and instantly the pack was ready to phase and fight. Ness instantly released my arm and spun to face her family. Leah was the first back down which surprised me immensely. Seth followed and Tanya not wanting to let go of Jax also backed away.

The boys both kneeled instantly as if they were in pain and in whispers apologized for their behavior to both Ranaan and Nahuel but refused to look Ness in the eyes. Jacob of course refused to back down and it looked as if Edward would step in but once again my daughter showed us all how capable she is. Jacob fought it _tooth and nail_ but eventually he also hit his knees and apologized to Ranaan and Nahuel. After the apology he went to Nahuel and hugged him and welcomed him as a member of the family.

"So that's what an alpha command looks like, sweet job Ness!" Emmett said.

"See Bella that's what a tough vampire is supposed to look like. You should try it once in a while." Emmett said as Rose smacked his arm trying to quiet him down.

"Hey big brother did you forget that I won the bet? Did you want to forfeit the shields from now until eternity?" I said snickering.

"No, no, no I want those opportunities! I was just kidding, don't get cranky on me. I can see that your eyes are getting dark from over hear. Go feed!" Emmett said.

"Edward I am thirsty, can we go or did you want to stay here? I can find my own meal if you want to practice your skills while I'm gone." I said.

"If you don't mind I'll stay here and practice, remember the rules though if you leave the state – "

"I know shield off, yes dad I promise. By the way you should be able to hear Europe again I released the shield." I said.

"Emmett you'll have to wait for your shield though I plan on concentrating on something big. I'm starved and could probably finish off a couple of grizzlies right now." I said as I shoved him sideways causing him to knock over a table with an expensive vase on it. Thankfully Alice saw that coming and grabbed it instantly.

"Sorry Esme, I keep forgetting that I'm still a bit stronger than normal right now." I said apologetically as I ran out the backdoor.

When I got outside I checked to make sure I had my cell phone with me, I planned on a few pranks for Edward.


	28. Our Happily Ever After

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Our Happily Ever After

"Dad, how exactly are you going to practice your talent? If you can hear everything are you going to try and pinpoint one human in particular?" I asked.

"Actually, that is the easy part. I plan on practicing getting through your mother's shield. By the way, can you let Carlisle and Esme know that the Irish coven is planning a visit? They should be here in a couple weeks, maybe less depending on how many detours they take." Dad replied.

"Your shameless Dad, and you should give it up now. You know full well that mom's is stronger and will always be stronger. She had it before turning and even Aro couldn't read her. Now that's she's a vampire and no longer has me draining her capabilities she's even stronger. Sorry Dad but you're second fiddle as Grandpa Charlie likes to say!" I informed him while walking into the music room to tell Esme of our guests.

"Ness sweetheart, would you like to see the plans I have for Bella's house? These were my original ideas but I toned them down after talking to Edward. He reminded me of how she prefers a much simpler display." Esme said holding up a stack of papers that she pulled out from under a pile of fabric swatches.

"I'm sure anything you design will be exquisite and mom will love it. I believe she now has a new found sense of strength with me not draining her abilities anymore." I said.

"I find it so interesting that the three of you are linked in such a way. I plan on researching the possibility of other species being linked as you are. Maybe it's on a genetic level. I wonder – " Carlisle started babbling as Esme gently touched his arm. She always did have such a gentle way of commanding authority. Quite amazing as Carlisle would put it.

"Before I forget, Dad says to tell you that the Irish coven is coming for a visit. They should be here in about two weeks depending on the _planned _path they take." I quickly said to ease Carlisle's worry about his babbling moment.

"That's wonderful! I have missed Siobhan, Liam and Maggie!" Esme said.

As we poured through the plans and swatches from time to time Alice and Rosalie stopped in to see what was happening. Aunt Rosalie didn't care much for it and went about searching for Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice made a few suggestions and had a few visions of the possible choices and decided from those which she liked best. I do have to say I peeked at a few and the designs rivaled Grams house in many ways.

_** Ness, I'm hungry and I want to visit my dad! Will you be here for awhile or did you want to come with me?**_

___I'll come with you! Give me a second to finish looking at some of Esme's designs._

_**Okay, I'll find a snack in the kitchen while I wait.**_

___Love you!_

_**Right back at ya! By the way, the boys have already left for the res and took the pack with them and Jax has Tanya with him as well.**_

___Your dad is definitely in seventh heaven then. I know how much he adores Tanya no matter how much he tries to deny it!_

_**Yeah, who'd have thought my dad would fall head over heels for his grandson's mate who just happens to be a vampire?**_

___That reminds me we need to plan a ceremony or two or three._

_**Ugh, give me a few days before you women spring that on Alice. I can only take so much of her planning frenzies.**_

___Of course husband._

_**So not fair Ness. I'm hungry and am thinking about seeing my dad and watching my children get married and you spring the H-word on me. How can you concentrate like that love?**_

___Good vampire genes my love, good vampire genes!_

_**Just come get me when you're done.**_

__"I can show you more tomorrow Ness go have fun with Jacob." Esme said.

"Now who's the mind reader?" I replied.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know when Jacob's in your head. You light up like a Christmas tree besides I know he would like some alone time with you now that you've completed your change." Esme answered.

"Thanks Grams, I think they are all wonderful and I know you'll pick out something just perfect." I said as I scooted towards the door.

"Ness, where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"In the living room trying desperately to break mom's shield. I keep telling him it won't happen but he's bound and determined to try." I replied.

"Boys. See you later sweetheart." Esme said.

"Bye Grams." I said.

"Edward, stop that this instant!" Esme cried out.

It was the first time in a long while that she actually sounded angry or disappointed in me. I had been so preoccupied with trying to get into Bella's mind that I didn't even hear her coming, mind or footfall.

"Stop what Esme?" I said feigning ignorance.

"Edward Cullen do not pretend to me of all people to not know what I'm talking about. Give Bella her privacy. You know that if it is important she tells you or leaves her mind open to you." Esme replied.

"It doesn't make it any better though on my part that I have this new found power and still my wife is a mystery to me." I said.

"Oh you are such a little faker. You know her inside and out. Even without the mind reading you can tell exactly what she's thinking. Her body language tells you exactly what you need to know. She hasn't had enough years yet to master a shield on that." Esme countered.

"Esme I would give up the ability to hear thoughts around the world and settle for hearing just her thoughts." I said in such a whisper that Esme's face softened as she closed the gap to hug me tightly.

"I'm sure if you were to ask her from time to time to shut out the world while leaving her mind open she would do it. She would do just about anything for you that is in her power." Esme said with the grace of a mother comforting her son.

"I know she would and has in the past but with this new power what if it takes her a lifetime to perfect it?" I asked.

"Last I checked Edward you have an eternity with her to wait for that day." Esme answered.

"Patience has never been my strong suit when it comes to Bella." I said.

"Out of all the vampires in the world past, present, and future you are the one most capable of achieving said patience. Now do me a favor and take a look at some ideas I have for the house and tell me what you like and don't like." Esme said as she grabbed hold of my arm and escorted me into the music room.

As Esme showed me pictures and swatches and blueprints and the like I sat down at the piano and played a few different melodies that I knew were her favorite. While Esme was asking for my opinion on a particular color for the walls of the dining room I was suddenly hit with a wave of thoughts coming from Bella. She had crossed the state line and was demonstrating her idea of how annoying her inner ramblings were. Actually I found her inability to stay with a specific thought when a lot was on her mind extremely comforting. I think it's partly because I know that she is unharmed and that I know exactly where she is.

While her thoughts turned on and off I started to get distracted and had to ask Esme twice what she was referring to. Noticing my tension she asked if something was wrong and if there was trouble coming our way. "No trouble, just Bella playing mind tricks on me. She keeps crossing state lines and turns her shield on and off in mid thought." I said. As we finished the plans for the dining room and were about to move to the choice of kitchen cabinets Bella hit me with a big one. This one hit me so hard that I nearly broke the lid to the baby grand piano. I had warped it severely and new that it would need a lot of work to be repaired. I took a moment to clear my own thoughts and focused on Bella. "What is it? Is it Bella? She only plays with you so much because she loves you beyond belief." Esme asked.

"She cut off her thoughts just as a mountain lion was lunging towards her. I could see the glow of its eyes, claws fully extended as if it were about to take down a deer." I said.

"A mountain lion is that all, Edward you are such a worrier." Esme responded.

"Hold that thought." I said as I dialed Bella's cell phone number. As I waited for Bella to pick up Emmett and Jasper walked into the room. Emmett wanted to play some football vampire style and was dressed to get dirty and rough with it. Jasper had recently left Alice in their room and was wishing he could stay in that air of peace that she filled the room with.

"Hey bro you up for football? Bella won't be back for a bit and I'm up for an unfair match since I have to wait for her shield until after she feeds." Emmett said.

"Hold on a second, Em." I said as the phone rang for the fourth time. I was about to hang up and redial while running out the door when Bella's sweet voice said, "My mom always said not to talk with my mouth full. I had to finish him off before picking up the phone. Actually I expected your call to come sooner, I had planned to just hold him down while I talked to you on the phone. Then I thought maybe I wasn't strong enough right now to lift the shield from my mind and you didn't get my other annoying thoughts."

"Believe me I got all of them and none of them are annoying. I find them very comforting. Are you harmed in any way?" I asked.

"Edward it was just a mountain lion, you are such a worrier. It's a good thing I didn't send the image of the grizzly I took down a moment earlier you would have gone into shock." She said.

"Now you sound like Esme she too called me a worrier. Tell me at least that you messed up your outfit and I can rub that in by telling Alice about it?" I asked.

"Not a speck of dirt, leaves or fur on me. What are you doing right now?" She said.

"Completing the designs on the dining room and moving on to the kitchen cabinets. Oh and Em and Jaz want to play football so I might not be here when you get back." I said.

"Great I'll check them out when I get back. Tell Esme I like mahogany for the cabinets, granite for the countertops, and stainless steel for the appliances. Go have fun with the boys, if I need or want you I'll send you an image." She said.

"Can you please make it less dramatic next time? I did severe damage to the lid of the baby grand already. I hate to think of the damage I might do to one of my brothers." I asked.

"No promises my love! Oh by the way did you get a chance to break through my shield yet? And don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about. I know you and this new found power probably had you practicing from the moment I walked out the door." Bella said.

"Now who's the mind reader? And for arguments sake I didn't practice it the whole time you were gone. I did have a conversation with Ness and Esme." I confessed.

"Love you, more than you could ever know." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Great, so football time?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, football time." I said as I walked out the door.

"Esme Bella says mahogany for the cabinets, granite countertops and stainless steel appliances." I said as we disappeared into the night.

As we played ball for the next few hours Bella sent me several images of things I found suddenly disturbing. Such as her jumping off of a small cliff but she made it look like she was falling before closing the shield. One of a huge pine tree falling on her again she closed off the shield before it hit. The last one caught me most by surprise, she sent images of the night where we destroyed the bedroom. This one lingered on the images of me slamming her into the walls and the look in my eyes as I ravaged her stone body. In the middle of tosses and tackles I called her several times to check on her and to ask that the images be toned down but she again said 'no promises my love'. I guess it was my punishment for being such a worrier. Emmett of course complained but I knew it wouldn't last long. Rosalie would soon call him in like a mom ringing a dinner bell. Jaz of course didn't mind if he stayed out the whole night or spent it in his room watching Alice. His new found emotional management that both Ness and Bella taught him suited him and he finally seemed to be content with his place in the family.

Sure enough, Rose called Emmett's phone and said she was bored and wanted him to come home. Emmett lit up at the sound of her voice and the fact that she needed him and called the game off. Typical. I was about to make fun of his lack of manliness but he darted off to the house before I got the chance.

As I walked back to the house with Jaz we chatted about a bunch of things and he mentioned how happy everyone was lately and how happy that made him and how easy it made his life so to speak. I was glad to see him smile and it was a true smile not a fake one covering up his thoughts of wanting to drink human blood.

"Oh by the way, do not take more than a year on your trip with Ranaan. If you do I will have to listen to Alice fret about changing plans, and wardrobe ensemble and hunting you down to take Ranaan away from you." Jaz said.

"I promise. My sisters is quite an irritating handful, especially considering that it's all packed into such a tiny little person." I said.

"That she is but she's my irritating handful and I wouldn't have her any other way. Thanks for the promise. It means extremely less pacing from Alice." Jasper admitted.

"No problem. I'll see you later, I'm going back to the cottage." I said.

As I watched Jasper wave and walk off in the opposite direction, Bella hit me with another image. This time she was looking at some of the plans for our house but thinking of a very erotic demolition of the kitchen. Now that one I can definitely handle. Okay so should I rush to the house and drag her away from Esme or should I ambush her by making her think I'm not back yet. Decisions, decisions. Ambush, definitely ambush.

As I called her cell I told her that Em and Jaz called it a night but I was going to go for a hunt myself. She told me that she would be home in about an hour after they picked out a few more wall colors. Perfect.

"Esme can we finish going through these tomorrow? I want to wreck Edward's ambush he's planning." I asked.

"What ambush? I thought you said he went for a hunt." Esme replied.

"That's what he said but I know him better than that. He's at the house trying his best to catch me off guard. Mind readers, they always think they have the upper hand." I said.

"Edward will never learn when it comes to you Bella. Try not to shatter his ego too much sweetheart." Esme chuckled.

"I'll try. By the way, we should have the kitchen demoed for you tonight." I said as I walked out the door.

"Oh it's that kind of ambush he's planning. Good luck and have fun!" She said.

As I walked up to the house I could tell that Edward had recently entered it, his scent was strong. I walked through the front door and eased my way through the rooms. Edward had made a straight shot to our bedroom but had doubled back to one of the rooms because I could smell his trail taking a step into each room before backing out again. The kitchen, of course he got my thought about how to demo it and was hiding in their well two can play at that game. He thinks I'll go straight to the bedroom and wait but then he'll attack me on the way in the door.

"Edward my love, unless you plan on spending the night watching the Food Network and cooking some more I suggest you give up the idea that you can ambush me." I said.

Nothing in response.

"I know you're in there because you got my thoughts about the kitchen and you expect me to go straight to the bedroom where you can attack me from behind." I said clarifying my suspicions.

Nothing again.

As I got to the doorway of the kitchen I saw movement to my left and as I twirled to my right Edward sailed past me. "Nice try sweetheart but I already told you that I can feel when you are stalking me." I said.

"How is it that you are only a few years old yet you seem more like a century or two?" Edward asked.

"Great vampire blood, and I'm a quick study when it comes to my century old husband's teachings." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tip toed to kiss him.

"Not quite a century but close enough." He said pulling away from my kiss. "Now what would you like to demolish first my love?"

The next few days flew past. Mom spent as much time as possible with her granddaughter and great grandchildren. Charlie and Sue visited often because this is where Leah could be found most of the time. Sam and Emily were frequent guests as well especially now that Leah imprinted on Jace. No more love pain fest as Jake would say. Speaking of Leah, she is expecting! Apparently twins and they are both wolves or at least predominantly wolf because Jace and Leah can hear their thoughts. They are both boys.

Tanya and Jax spend a lot of time away from the house because Tanya knows that Billie likes her a lot and she's afraid that Jax will get jealous. Ranaan and Nahuel are never separate from each other and it still drives Jake crazy but he hides it well. Huilen decided to search for Nahuel's sister and promised to keep in touch with Nahuel by cell phone. That was an interesting training session trying to explain to a 150 year old vampire how to operate a smart phone!

We received a call from Siobhan letting us know that they would be here in about three days. Liam and Siobhan wanted to make a few more stops in their trip across the US but Maggie was practically pushing them on. She had even threatened to leave them behind to get here earlier. Siobhan was sure what was so important to Maggie but promised that they wouldn't delay much longer.

"It's just a Tuesday in Forks, what could possibly get him so worked up?" Sue asked Leah.

"I'm not sure, his thoughts are all over the place. They make no sense at all." Leah replied.

"Who's thoughts make no sense?" Jake asked.

"Seth. He's been acting weird since he woke up this morning." Sue answered.

"Weird how? Seth has always been a bit high strung. Why is today any different?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but he was muttering on about wishing he could have saved his dad and then worry about guarding over Charlie and me. He won't let Leah pick up anything heavier than 10 pounds and now he wants to practice fight with Emmett and Jasper." Sue stated.

"Jacob can you talk to him? He'll listen to you. Charlie almost got through to him until Seth focused on the fact that Charlie's human. Maybe because you're a wolf and the alpha he'll listen." Leah pleaded.

"I'll give it a shot, where is he?" Jake asked.

"In the clearing with Emmett." Leah said.

"How are the twins?" Jacob asked.

"Kicking like crazy and constantly fighting each other." Leah said while rubbing her belly.

"Sounds like Jace and Jax all over again." Jacob said as he ran into the woods.

_**Seth, what's with all the commotion? Sue and Leah teamed up on me at the house.**_

___Don't you feel it? I can feel it, something is coming. We need to protect everyone. We need to prepare._

_**I don't feel anything, are you sick or something. Sue says you're not sleeping.**_

__"Jacob, I've tried everything. He's too worked up right now I can't calm his nerves." Jasper said putting a hand on his shoulder as gently as possible.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll try to talk to him but you may want to let Edward and Carlisle know that something is wrong." Jacob said.

"Let who know what's wrong?" Alice said walking up to Jasper with Bella trailing not far behind.

"Seth's worked up about something. He says something is coming and that we need to prepare to protect our own. Normally I trust his instincts but I don't feel anything except his agitation." Jacob said.

"Maybe it's the visit from the Irish coven that he feels, they should arrive today." I said.

"I totally forgot about them, but why would he freak out. They are vegetarian vamps and friends of yours." Jacob asked.

"I don't know but you may want to call in the pack to keep him under control. At least until he settles down." Alice said still hugging Jasper to offset the vibes Seth was throwing off.

"Will do, let everyone else know what's going on will ya. I'm calling in the pack." Jacob said before turning his focus to the woods east of us.

"I'll let Edward know what's going on. Bella, can you concentrate on only your shield right now? Edward said that your shield sometimes throws him off like it's radiating outward. If you were aware of it right now you could probably reel it in and Edward would have been here by now." Alice said.

"Of course, I guess I need to start practicing again." I said focusing on only shielding my mind.

After a few moments Edward appeared next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Suddenly I could hear the entire planet except for Bella and the volume could have deafened a human. Tell me everything again but slower this time Alice. Carlisle is waiting anxiously at the house for a better explanation." Edward said.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that my shield was _radiating _outward and throwing you off. Alice asked me to concentrate on my own shield. I hope I didn't frighten you with the theatrics." I said tiptoeing to kiss him gently.

"Only a little but thankfully Alice sent me the vision and I could see you were fine." He said hugging me tightly.

"Okay okay, she's fine, we're fine but Seth is messed up. Jasper can't get his emotions under control, Emmett is actually getting tired of _practicing _with him and the Irish coven will be here in about - an hour." Alice said while air quoting practicing and getting her usual blank stare vision moment.

"Why is he so worked up?" Edward asked.

"We don't know but we asked Jake to call in the pack. We need to let Carlisle and Esme know that the coven will be here soon and the woods will be packed with wolves. Can Carlisle try to get a hold of Siobhan? Maybe we can clear a specific path for them to get to the house and avoid the wolves." I answered.

"Sure, let's get back to the house." Edward said.

"We'll stay here with Seth, send the twins out and maybe they can boost Jasper's control." Alice said.

"Will do." I said as I ran hand in hand with Edward back to the house.

When we got to the house I found the twins and told them to go help their uncle. Jace of course protested because he didn't want to leave Leah by herself. "Hello, I'm surrounded by your I mean our family and most of them are vampires. I think I have enough protection. Go help your uncle, Tanya and Rosalie refuse to leave my side so it's almost like I have a crutch on either side of me." She said as she pretended to punch Tanya in the arm.

"If you weren't pregnant with my nephews right now I believe I might have attacked you for comparing me to a crutch." Tanya said as she winked in my directions.

"Okay so it's all sorted out, boys find your uncle and help out your dad. Ladies, call if you need me." I said as I walked into the house.

I had a distinct feeling that Jace was about to dispute the order again but I saw the look my daughter was giving him as I walked past her. It must be fun now and again to use that alpha command of hers. Someday I'm going to have to ask her about that.

"What are you smiling about my love? Your shield is still down, sometimes I swear I hear crickets chirping." Edward said giving me a bit of a startle.

"Just wondering what it's like to use that Alpha command of Nessie's. Sorry about the shield, it looks like I will have to start practicing again." I said.

"Carlisle got a hold of Siobhan and they are 10 miles north of Forks. Carlisle is going to meet them and escort them back. I asked Ness to relay that message to Jacob." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Sounds great so I guess that we just have to sit and wait then. What are we going to do to pass the time? Hmmm, I guess I could let you try to break my shield again. Unless you've given up on it already." I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Ha ha, very funny. It will happen, one day. Of course it will probably take about a century for me to do it." Edward replied.

As we waited for the Irish coven, Edward and I played a game of chess and Leah and Tanya watched a movie. Rosalie waited on Leah and even cooked for her. After all these years Leah finally got used to the scent of vampires and was looking a bit comfortable being surrounded by and loved by us. As the movie got to the height of the plot Edward informed us that Carlisle and our guests were coming up the driveway. Leah tensed but Tanya assured her that she had nothing to fear.

"Welcome Siobhan, Liam. It feels like ages since you were last here." Edward said as they walked in with Carlisle.

"Where's Maggie? I thought she was the one pushing you to get here earlier." I asked.

"Well, that's a complicated story." Siobhan said as she hugged me. "But then again I hear you are all good with complicated." She said as she eyed Tanya and Leah.

"Maggie has been agitated for the past few days. She kept telling us that she sensed something and that it was pulling her here. We weren't sure of what to make of it until she started mumbling about _him _this morning. She kept saying he's near I can sense him. When we met up with Carlisle she said that she could smell him on Carlisle. Besides the vampire scents we could tell that the wolves were still a part of your lives but we didn't know who she meant. We were hoping you could answer that. She's out front trying to trace _his _scent but it must be too thick in the air. She's walking around in circles." Siobhan announced.

Edward and I glanced at each other and finally it started to make sense. We have another imprint about to happen.

"Leah, call the pack. Tell them to bring Seth to the backyard. Siobhan bring Maggie through the house but keep her in the kitchen. I think we can solve this for you." I said.

"I'm not so sure about this Bella, she's not quite herself. Who's this Seth person? How can he fix this?" Liam asked.

"He's a wolf and third in command after Jacob and Leah." I said waving towards the very pregnant Leah on the couch.

"A wolf, do you plan on attacking her? I won't let this happen, she's like my little sister. She's too dear to us." Liam cried out.

"Liam, I promise you no harm will come to the three of you. Especially not Maggie, not now." Edward said mysteriously.

"You're not making any sense but I trust you all and want my old Maggie back." Siobhan said as she put her hand on Liam's arm.

"Bella, they should be coming through the tree line right now." Leah said.

"Okay we'll go to Seth, just bring Maggie into the house and the rest will figure itself out. Trust us." I said.

As we walked out the backdoor I could hear both the pack coming out of the woods and the Irish coven walking the hallway to the kitchen. When we reached Seth I asked him to clear his mind and to focus on what he could sense in the kitchen. "Vampires, there are vampires in the kitchen." He said.

"Yes, do you notice anything special or different about them?" I asked.

"I don't recognize them but I have met them before. Years ago, in the clearing when we stood up for Renesmee." Seth said.

"Yes, that's right. It's the Irish Coven, Siobhan, Liam, and _Maggie._" I said.

"I smell her scent, she's near." He said.

At that moment I heard a loud crash in the kitchen and Maggie came running out the backdoor. "He's here I can smell him. I need to – " She started to say before freezing in midstep.

We all watched in stunned silence as both Seth and Maggie stalked and circled each other. I was about to inform Jake to keep the pack at bay but he instantly let out a low growl that made the pack slowly retreat and bow their heads. Liam and Siobhan emerged through the backdoor and I thought Liam was going to pounce on Seth. "What is he doing? Why are they circling each other? Maggie's going to get hurt, he's already twice her size and when he changes he'll crush her. Edward how is this going to fix Maggie?" Liam cried out.

"Patience Liam, he's getting to know her and she's familiarizing herself with him." Carlisle said.

"He means her no harm and I doubt he could hurt her now." I said.

"You're lying! He looks like a lion scoping out a wounded animal. Stop him, stop him now. Maggie get away from him this instant!" Liam shouted as he started towards Seth and Maggie.

Instantly Seth moved Maggie behind him and growled menacingly at Liam. The pack went into defense mode and those that hadn't phased changed to back up Seth. The only people that hadn't moved besides my immediate family were Leah and Tanya. Leah figured it out back in the living room and had filled Tanya in on the situation.

After a bit of silence and low growling from both wolf and vampire Maggie spoke up sounding as calm and rational as I last remembered her to be.

"Edward is right, Seth means me no harm. He only defends me because you moved in too quickly and he was consumed with getting to know me." Maggie announced.

"Getting to know you, what are you talking about? All he did was circle you like prey. The only sound that came from him was that hideous growl." Liam asked.

"Seth, calm down. I've known Liam a long time, of course he's being protective of me. He only wants to make sure I'm safe." Maggie said. "Of course I'm sure Liam is with Siobhan, he only worries because I'm like a little sister to him. Would you not do the same for your sister?"

"Did I miss something? He didn't speak a word but you're talking to him as if he just asked an important question." Liam asked.

"If I may interrupt, I can help explain what's happening but I would prefer to go back inside so I can sit down." Leah said.

I'm sorry, who are you?" Liam asked.

"My name is Leah. I'm Seth's older sister and soon to be Maggie's sister-in-law, if she so wishes." Leah said as she slowly walked into the house.

As we all got settled in the living room, my mother came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks for the part of the pack that followed us in and quickly walked back out to get a plate of fruit she had cut for Leah while the scene outside had unfurled.

Looking completely confused and not sure what to say Liam and Siobhan just stood and stared at my mother with her busy work. They soon switched to staring at Leah with Tanya ever at her side and were just as surprised at the attention Tanya gave Leah.

"So start from the beginning and don't go too fast. I'm confused enough by the fact that wolves and vampires are in the same room which each other much less attending to each other's needs." Liam said obviously talking about the relationship of Tanya and Leah.

"Yes, you're right he is speaking the truth." Seth whispered to Maggie.

"Seth, Maggie you are confusing Liam and Siobhan. Please let me explain to them first before you start revealing your shared talents." Leah commanded.

"Okay well you know that Bella and Edward had Renesmee and before she finished growing into an adult vampire she married Jacob. Jacob and Renessmee had three children – Jace and Jaxon the twins, and Ranaan their little sister. Jace is a wolf and Jaxon is mostly hybrid vamp. Jaxon met Tanya and imprinted on her. Imprinting is a wolf thing, it's like finding the love of your life and never letting her go. Usually the person you imprint on senses it as well so it is a mutual feeling. After that when they all came back here, Jace and I met and we both imprinted on each other. Wolves are linked telepathically and a lot of our conversations are internal. When Renesmee was finishing her change Ranaan who is mostly hybrid vamp, imprinted on Nahuel. We recently learned that any wolf/vampire relationships also have a telepathic bound of the same sort. Are you with me so far?" Leah asked.

"I believe so, and I think I know what comes next. Seth just imprinted on Maggie and she returns the affection." Liam said looking at Siobhan for reassurance.

"Yes, exactly. Of course this one takes us by surprise though, I have never seen any of the imprints happen from such a far distance before." Leah said looking extremely proud of her little brother.

"What do you mean by that? How far apart were the others when they imprinted?" Siobhan asked.

"I imprinted on Ness while Bella was still pregnant with her but didn't realize what was happening until I looked into her eyes moments after her birth." Jacob said.

"I was standing in this very room and Leah was standing at the clearing in the front yard when our imprint happened." Jace announced.

"I felt mine coming on when we were about a mile away from Tanya and her family but it didn't occur to me that it was happening until I was able to talk to her away from the others." Jaxon said leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Maggie is all this true? Are they telling the truth?" Liam asked.

"Absolutely." Maggie replied.

"You mentioned something about shared talents, were you talking about the telepathy?" Siobhan asked.

"Yes but it seems these two are also sharing Maggie's ability to know the truth when it is spoken." Edward answered.

"Or are they speaking telepathically to each other and feeding him with the answers?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I'm actually feeling it. We talk but I have some sort of gut feeling about it." Seth answered.

"Maybe you can test your theory. Carlisle tell him something that only you and Siobhan would know the answer about. Boys, focus on Maggie and block her ability. We can test two birds with one stone so to speak. See if he now shares her ability or is just sponging off of her from the imprint and telepathy." I said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What exactly are they going to block? It isn't going to hurt her is it? I trust our friendship but if a hair is harmed on her head I will die trying to protect her." Liam said sounding defensive and anxious again.

"Wow, you're right." Seth said hugging Maggie and nuzzling her close to him. They were adorable and I could tell that Leah was thrilled that he found someone.

"What are you too talking about now." Siobhan asked.

"Maggie said that sensing the truth feels like flutters in your stomach and a warming sensation through the core of your body." Seth responded.

"I also told him that lies feel like a sinking feeling in your stomach weighing you down and drawing a cold chill through your body." Maggie said.

Both shared an intimate glance and smile. Seth nodded and Maggie let out a giggle.

"They're talking right now aren't they." Liam asked.

Yup, most of us said in unison.

"Okay back to the test, what exactly are the twins going to do?" Siobhan asked.

"Nothing physical, just mental. They are of course born of a talented bloodline. They can either intensify or decrease the strength of someone's abilities. They are going to focus on Maggie so that she can't sense the truth from Carlisle." I said.

"Okay, let's get to the test then." Liam said.

"Boys, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup." They said in unison.

"Siobhan when we first met I told you I thought you were able to plant subliminal ideas into the minds of others. This was your way of manipulating a situation in your favor and you didn't believe me. You actually thought that you had no gift." Carlisle said.

"Maggie were you able to decide on that one, truth or not?" Edward asked. "I have no idea, I'm not feeling anything on it. Wow is this what it feels like to not feel the truth?" Maggie answered.

As we all stared at Seth he cocked his head to one side then the other and said, 'hey doc you tried to trick me on that one'.

"What do you mean Seth?" Carlisle asked.

"What you said about her talent was a lie but her thoughts on whether or not she had a talent were truthful." Seth responded.

"Amazing." Carlisle said. "My true statement to Siobhan was that I believed she willed things to go her way by positive thinking and she never believed she had a talent until that day in the clearing with the Volturi."

So now it looks as if the family is evenly matched. Siobhan and Liam did not wish to stay in Forks and are not forcing Maggie to return with them to Ireland. Maggie is staying with Seth and is eager to try out a vegetarian lifestyle. I believe she will do just fine with amber colored eyes!


	29. Eternity only knows

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Eternity only knows

It's been a few weeks since Maggie and Seth met. Maggie has taken well to our lifestyle. In about a year or so they are planning on a trip to Ireland to visit Siobhan and Liam, Carlisle and Esme are going with them. Seth seems particularly excited about travelling the world. The two of them make such an adorable couple, Seth adores the fact that she fits perfectly under his chin even if she tries to stand tall and stretch her petite frame. Maggie adores the fact that Seth let's her jump on his back when he phases to the wolf. She looks like one of those cowgirls standing in the saddle of a trick pony! Leah and Sue both adore her. I never thought I'd see the day when Leah or Sue would willingly hug a vampire on more than one occasion but apparently Maggie has that affect on a lot of people including my own dad. "I can't help it Bells, she's just so darn cute! Red eyes or not, she's adorable with her super strength and pint size frame." Dad said one day when I gave him a dropped jaw expression after he hugged her and welcomed her into the family.

When Leah had the twins a few days ago I thought Jacob, Jace and Jaxon were going to simultaneously combust. Even with the telepathy Jaxon and Jacob were at their wits end feeling the emotions and hearing the thoughts of Jace as he delivered the babies himself. Leah wouldn't allow anyone in the room besides Tanya and Jace. We all waited patiently for a sound of a baby crying but nothing came. No sound from Leah, no sound from the babies. I feared the worse but was reassured by the look on Edward's face as he smiled that beautiful smile of his. He said to me, 'they are just as smart and fully aware as Jace and Jaxon were'.

When they finally arrived, Jace was so excited that he rushed out of the room to inform us all that he was a dad! He then stated that they were both boys, even though we already knew that. Then we heard both Leah and Tanya shout his name and he went running back into the room. Apparently he was so excited that he forgot he was supposed to help Leah get changed so she could come down to the living room with the rest of the family. Since wolf metabolism is so fast Leah instantly healed after the second was born.

Even though she was quite capable, Jace insisted that he carry her. Tanya followed behind with both babies in her arms.

"So what are the names of my grandson's?" Sue said.

As Tanya handed both babies off to Sue Leah introduced them to her. "In your right arm is my firstborn, Justis Aki. In your left arm is my sweet Jagger Taha." Leah said.

"I see we are sticking with 'J' names." Emmett said with a laugh.

Quickly Rosalie punched him in the side causing him to double over like the wind had been knocked out of him. I noticed Leah give a quick nod of approval at Rose and in return Rose winked back at her.

As I stared at Leah wondering what was going through her thoughts I felt a familiar sensation when Ness placed her hand on my arm. Instantly through Ness I could hear the babies telling each other how much they enjoyed their grandmother's scent. Another voice flowed into the conversation explaining to them that they carried a gene that makes them dangerous to humans. You must never bite or harm a human the voice said. This is your grandmother, my mother the voice said. Finally I understood it was Leah's voice. How pure and warm she sounded when speaking to her children. She is most definitely the perfect match for my grandson.

"I would definitely concur with you my love." Edward said as he snuggled in beside me on the couch.

"Well I can see from the size of them that they will probably be full grown within a year's time." Carlisle said.

Both Esme and I noticed the look that Edward and Carlisle had and before either could speak another word I informed Edward that it was time to go.

"Edward you gonna let my little sister push you around some more?" Emmett said with an evil grin.

"We have an errand to run, Emmett. Besides you're already in the doghouse with Rose don't force me to make her punish you more. You know how angry she gets when her hair gets messed up and her clothes get dirty." I said.

"Please you don't scare me. And as long as I keep Rose out of the mix, I'm in no trouble at all." Emmett said puffing himself up as he spoke.

"Emmett have you forgotten that my eyes are still red?" I asked.

"Ooh, scary red-eyed Bella. I'm shaking in my boots." Emmett said dramatically.

"Ugh, will you never learn Emmett. Bella you have my full permission but you owe me big time." Rosalie said.

"Name your price." I said.

"There's an adorable necklace, bracelet and ring set I saw the other day at the jewelry store. I think that should suffice." She replied.

"The sapphire and ruby set you pointed out?" I asked.

"The very one." She said.

I looked at Edward and he just smiled. "Done." Was the only word I spoke before walking out the door.

As I left the house I called back to Emmett and asked if he was coming.

Confidently he strode past me and out into the night air with a grin reaching from ear to ear. "Bring it on little sister, bring it on." He commented.

As everyone else walked out the door Emmett didn't even notice that he was standing only yards from a mud pit from the previous day's rain or that Edward had Rosalie on his back and had run around the group to place her right in front of the mud.

At the moment Rosalie got her stance ready I attacked Emmett. He didn't know what was coming. I slammed him with such force that when he hit Rose the clip in her hair flew out. When they slid through the mud pit Emmett had pushed her down deep into the mud, it was everywhere. When he stood up he realized what had happened and if it wasn't for the mud and the fact that he was a vampire I believe he actually lost more color in his face. He stared at Rose not knowing what to do or say. As he leaned forward to give her a hand up she pulled out a ninja type move that shocked most of the pack. She went straight into a cartwheel kicking him in the face with both feet. With him flat on his back in the mud once again she sat on his chest pinning him to the ground. She used her shins and knees to pin his arms and dug her heels down and under his back. He sat there silently not saying a word only staring at Rosalie with love and devotion. I thought that he must be some sort of a sadist to actually love her more when she was violent but then again this is Emmett. We all laughed and as I walked away into the night I promised Rose she would have the jewelry in her possession within a day.

The quadruple wedding ceremony was quite beautiful. Alice outdid herself once again. The twins are growing quickly and I made Alice promise to video everything that they do while we are away. We leave for our trip in a week and I promised to make a quick stop in Jacksonville to see mom. Ranaan is excited and has been showing Nahuel pictures of all the places we are headed.

My dad is in seventh heaven with all the family around at any given moment. Billy passed the chief torch so to speak to Jacob and is now enjoying the role of Quileute Elder.

Our life went back to the usual quiet transition from day to day. I realized that we only had a few more years here before we would need to move on so I informed dad that I would visit as much as possible but when I couldn't he had to get used to the idea of web chats. He didn't like it but Sue knew that Leah and Seth would move on as well so she encouraged the web chat idea to be able to keep tabs on her children and grandchildren.

And so goes the story of my life, my death, my rebirth, my family and my eternal bloodline.


End file.
